The Gun and the Guitar Part 2
by Ayame99
Summary: K drags Bad Luck to Los Angeles where he introduces Hiroshi to his son Michael. Once there, something from K's past comes back to haunt him in the most chilling way. Who is doing this to him? Why? Who ever they are, no one messes with Mr. K!
1. City of Angels

**A/N:** Well this is the second Part for my Gun and Guitar fic. Thank you kindly for anyone that read the first part. This time things get a little darker and dramatic, of course I added humour here and there, smut XD. I used K's past, invented a lot of stuff to make this story. I really wanted to include Michael in this one...I wanted something I hadn't read before...stuff about K's life that we never get to see. His old house, his old life...his old enemies.

Actually, the idea for this second part is a funny story. It was all because of an L.A Kings bath towel I saw at my fathers house LOL! I was visiting him on the summer I first wrote this story and I saw that towel behind the door. My dad is a HUGE hockey fan lol. But then it hit me! K and L.A and then a devious plot came to mind for the second Part XD

Note, that I'm no expert in the land of law enforcement. I researched a lot for this story and I tried my best to make it sound legit. HAHA! Sometimes I wondered while doing this story if the U.S Government was wondering why I was Googling the Secret Service and weapons and spy devices so much LMAO! On top of that the U.S Army ranks etc LOL! NO! I'm just a fangirl not a terrorist! XD

Well, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**The Gun and the Guitar – Part 2**

**Part 1**: City of Angels

**In the darkened** office, a man cast in shadows sits in his leather chair. He flicks off tonight's hockey game with distaste. Bluish smoke, from a cigar nestled between his fingers swirls above the height of the chair. He can't bear to watch the rest of the game, unable to tolerate it now. If he watches another second of Claude _'K'_ Winchester, kissing like a fool with some young punk any longer, he fears he'll throw his paperweight at the set.

What a disgrace! Angrily, he crushes the half finished cigar in the ashtray with a snarl.

"Bastard…" the word hisses his over his tongue. "It's time Agent K…I've waited _too_ long."

The shadowed man removes a cell phone from his suit pocket and dials a number. It rings twice before someone picks it up. "I want someone released from jail," he speaks with authority and gives a name. There is a pause. "Of course we'll make it look like revenge. He's the perfect candidate, pay him whatever it takes. Just do it quickly and make K suffer. You'll get your money too." Another pause, "Don't worry, he'll be going back to jail when it's finished. That's right; we won't be blamed for anything…its perfect."

A dark laugh resonates throughout the room when he hangs up the phone.

"I'll be watching you, K…I'll be watching you go down…"

* * *

**K was lying on** his stomach, resting his weight on his elbows as he cleaned his Sig Sauer P229 handgun on the hotel bed. Even after he'd left the Service, he couldn't tear himself away from the Secret Service's handgun of choice.

"You know this baby has a twelve round cartridge instead of the civilian's ten rounds, Hiro?" K spoke more to himself than he was to Hiro.

"Huh?" Hiro went as he looked over at K, sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading a music magazine.

"Regular people can't buy this gun with twelve rounds, only ten. This is a law enforcement series," K continued but Hiro only nodded with minimal interest. K huffed to himself at Hiro's lack of interest and vaguely paid attention to the news that was rambling on the television. His mind wandered to last night's hockey game and later when they got back to the hotel. Sighing and feeling his loins stir. K couldn't stop himself from getting an erection.

Last night was incredible.

K looked over at Hiro who sat, hair frumpled, still in his boxers as he daintily sipped coffee from a hotel cup. Mmm, K studied his lover from head to toe; the man was completely oblivious to his ocular examination. He placed his handgun aside, instead distracted by sexy thoughts and rest on his side, placing his head on his right hand. With his left he slipped it into his own boxers and touched himself. He withheld a groan.

Fingers wrapped tightly around his flesh, K thumbed the tip. He could feel a shiver coarse through him as he started stroke himself with firm determination. Gawd, only Hiro could make him this way, so hungry for pleasure at any given moment.

He couldn't help himself.

But still Hiro read his article, the look of deep thought creased on his face. He had no idea what was going on right in front of him. K suppressed a chuckle. He stroked faster, his breathing increased, blood pumped through his heart like a broken dam. K was seeing tunnel vision. Swirling deeper and deeper as his body got near the brink. K squeezed his eyes shut, his hips rocking with that comfortable thrust. He tried so hard not to sigh too loud, enjoying this naughty endeavor.

But then he felt another sensation, wet warmth enveloped the tip of his cock. K's eyes shot open.

"Hiro!" he cried.

The brunette removed K's hand. "Lay back and enjoy it, before I change my mind," Hiro quipped, taking over the assault on the blonde's cock with his mouth. Eagerly, he let the member drive past his lips, sucking hard. K was so rigid that Hiro knew he wouldn't last long. Hiro let his hand smooth over K's abdomen and his rising and falling chest. He loved to see his lover in this kind of rapture, moaning in pleasure. Then K made his signature sounds and Hiro knew he was about to climax.

Hot bitter fluid jet into his mouth and Hiro swallowed every last drop.

Panting in the aftermath, K looked down at his lover. He reached out to pet Hiro's face. "You sorta shocked me at first there you know."

"Geez, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Hiro said disbelievingly, releasing a chorus of laughter. He sat up, enjoyment all over his face.

K looked into Hiro's cool, grey eyes, "I really wasn't worried if you did or not. It's your fault anyways," the blonde accused playfully.

Hiro looked amused, "How exactly did _I_ drive you to have a one man party?"

"Because you were just sitting there looking so fucking cute. It's an evil conspiracy to tease me endlessly, isn't it?" explained K, looking haughtily at the brunette.

Scoffing, Hiro shook his head. Everything was a conspiracy to his gun-happy lover. Hiro teased, "Yeah K, that's right. The "big man" hired me to hunt you down and suck your dick."

K snickered. "I can be your prisoner of war."

"Does that mean you'd like me to tie you up?"

Blue eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Of course you'd like that," Hiro stated dryly.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" K whined.

In the background the television went:

"_One of today's top stories…Ramon Sanchez was released from prison today after serving only half of his twenty year sentence. The man who used to be the leader of the United States' largest counterfeit and weapons smuggling ring, got approved for release today. Government officials refused to give details and stated that Sanchez was up for parole. Ten years ago, Ramon Sanchez had every government agency on the biggest manhunt in decades and was finally arrested by United States' own Secret Service agent "K", who led and closed that case, placing Ramon behind bars…"_

"Hey! They just said your name!" Hiro shouted and gaped back at the television.

K sat up quickly to watch.

"_The world will probably never forget the chilling words Mr. Sanchez spouted to the media as he left the courthouse in handcuffs..."_

"Remember, I'm coming for you one day, K…I will have my revenge!" K recited from memory before news replayed the footage from the courthouse.

"_Secret Service, the department of Homeland Security, will be keeping a close eye on Ramon Sanchez, and they assure no harm will come to any of their agents or ex-agents families or persons. Ramon refused to give a statement. _

_And in other news…"_

K flicked off the television and slid off the bed to stand up. He grabbed his cigarettes off the nightstand and lit one, puffing out with a heavy sigh.

"Are you ok? What was all that about?" Hiro questioned cautiously.

_What was the government thinking? Letting that man out of jail…_ K turned around. He gave Hiro a smile to ease his worries. Should he take advantage of the fact Hiro didn't understand that entire broadcast?

He said, "That was years ago, its history—before I even married Judy and had Michael. Ramon Sanchez was a criminal I arrested and he…he threatened to come after me one day." K waved his hand nonchalantly. "He doesn't even know where I am. He'll probably screw up his probation and end up back in jail."

K told the truth.

Hiro looked stricken. "Wow…so, why are they talking about him on television?" he wondered.

K sighed. "They let him out of jail today…I don't really understand that myself. Don't worry, Hiroshi. He's got better things to do I'm sure…he'll be watched."

Hiro sighed with relief and got up to place a sweet kiss to K's cheek before he trotted off to the shower. They had a plane to catch soon. Los Angeles was only a couple hours away.

* * *

**Shuichi was talking** to Yuki animatedly about the recent manga he was reading, but the writer only yawned and dug under his nails. He wasn't keen on all this travel and forced himself to listen to Shuichi talk about his book to get his mind off of it.

Sakano was standing by the airport windows watching the jumbo jets take off. Suguru sat on the sill near the producer and people watched. The Toronto airport was full of people rushing about. Announcers were endlessly trilling over the speakers, explaining fly delays or paging personnel. The musical genius barely noticed K and Hiro approach them.

"That's our plane right there," K said and pointed out the window to a Boeing 747. "It looks like they'll be boarding soon."

They viewed the jet K was talking about. "So, what's the plan for Los Angeles?" Suguru questioned his manager.

"Well, I have a few places lined up for your debut there. But because of personal reasons, you guys get to hang low for a few days," Bad Luck's manager told him.

Sakano looked back and acknowledged his co-worker, "Seems like a fair distance between gigs, don't you think?"

The tall blonde shrugged and adjusted his aviator sunglasses, "Yeah a bit, but we are going to a major city, lots of publicity potential there."

Sakano nodded in agreement, "I talked to the president of NG and they aren't coming for a few weeks. Tohma seemed happy about going to California. I guess I have no say in the matter," he complained.

K clapped the man on the back. At least he was being a good sport about it, "Don't worry we'll have Bad Luck on the radio before we leave L.A."

Suguru spun on K at that, "What…_how_ is that possible?"

K just laughed sardonically, "Because, I will make it possible."

Hiro didn't pay much attention to their business talk and simply stared out the window. Butterflies were consuming his stomach with worry. Now that he was really on his way to Los Angeles, he was scared. He practiced some English silently in his head to distract himself, but it wasn't working.

Michael was going to hate him, he just knew it!

"It's all about connections," sang the American. "You're on my turf now."

"But we aren't in Los Angeles yet," Suguru pointed out sarcastically.

"Hey, don't ruin my fun," K claimed, narrowing his eyes behind the sunglasses at Suguru Fujisaki, boy genius. But his attention wavered as he spied Hiro sighing and looking out the window, lips mumbling something. The guitarist's shoulders were slumped in his leather jacket and he looked like he was planning World War Three in his head.

"Hiro, are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

"Aww, Hiroshi. Are you worrying again?" asked K, leaning his back against the window, crossed his arms over his white shirt, watching Hiro with concern.

The brunette didn't look over. "I'm fine," he murmured untruthfully.

"You know, I interrogated a lot of people in my time. I know you're lying," K said lightly and added in a soft voice for Hiro's ears only, "Put it this way. I have to go to my old home and possibly see my best friend there with Judy."

Hiro looked at his own reflection in K's sunglasses now. How could he be so wrapped up in his own worries, when K had a few as well? "Yeah, that's right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out."

"So am I…" K whispered.

The guitarist felt his worry shift from himself to K now. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Hiro offered to his lover.

The blonde grinned. He wasn't one to stay so somber for too long and said, "Yes, we'll storm the front gates and demand entrance!"

Hiro had to smile at that. "And if they give us a hard time we'll kick the door down," he played along.

K howled like a wolf much to everyone's surprise, even Yuki and Shuichi looked over at them. "Aww, come on, haven't you guys ever read _The Three Little Pigs_?" K scoffed at them, looking indignant. He looked back at Hiro.

Momentarily forgetting his butterflies, Hiro replied, "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll _blow_ your house down."

K looked so surprised. He claimed proudly, "Now I know for sure we were meant to be together."

"You guys have seriously lost it," Suguru said shaking his head sadly.

_Plane to Los Angeles now boarding…_

"That's us!" cried Shuichi.

Everyone grabbed their belongings and raced for the plane. This time a few people gaped at K with his gun in the holster in such a highly secure airport. A little boy asked, "Are you an Air Marshall Mister?"

K stopped before the lad with a shock of red hair and said, "No…but I'm allowed to carry this gun," he told the boy.

"I'm going to be a police officer when I grow up," the boy stated and nodded determinedly.

K ruffled the boy's hair, "We always need a few more good men."

The boy grinned proudly at being called a man, and K gave the youngster a salute before finding his seat beside Hiro. The brunette smiled at him and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

**A few hours** later there was an announcement, "If you look out your window you will see we are flying over Los Angeles and we'll be landing at LAX in approximately fifteen minutes."

Hiro, who insisted on having the window seat, leaned over to look down at the city below. There was a wide stretch of land on the left and unquestionable mass of water to the right. They flew by the Hollywood sign; Hiro felt excitement and his stomach twist with nerves all at the same time.

He was really here…

The plane landed and soon the group stood near a taxi pool, luggage in hand. Hiro couldn't believe how hot it was here, he fanned himself and stole a glance at Shuichi. For once he wasn't actually clinging to Yuki, it was too bloody hot. The guitarist suddenly felt overdressed and wondered how K ever worked in a suit here everyday.

"I'd rather we all stayed at the same hotel so I made reservations in West Hollywood," K told them.

"HOLLYWOOD!" cried Shuichi. He'd always wanted to go there.

Yuki smirked at his lover's enthusiasm. He still couldn't believe he was tagging along with this bunch, but secretly it was kind of nice to get away from all the bullshit at home. So, he kept his complaints to a minimum.

Shuichi grabbed Hiro's hands and they danced and sang, "Bad Luck's come to Hollywood!"

Suguru chuckled, yeah, they've come to Hollywood!

K waited for the gleeful song to end, "You have a few days to explore the place, but stay in contact. Hiro and I are going to be spending most of our time at my old house I imagine. If anything changes I'll let you know. Come on…"

A cab pulled up for them and they piled in and drove north. They could see the Pacific Ocean glistening in the early evening sun as they went along. The time change made it three hours earlier than Toronto. It was like the never traveled at all.

"Hey can we go surfing?" asked Suguru suddenly.

Everyone looked at the short, dark-haired boy with astonishment.

"It's a lot harder than it looks," K told him.

"Oh? Were you any good at it?" Suguru always thought he'd like to try surfing one day.

"Not really," K said honestly, "My son, Michael, who is only seven by the way, is much better than me."

Everyone smiled. K was being very open about his family lately. They really weren't used to it.

Yuki knew K was doing it to comfort Hiro who looked ready to throw up right about now. Family business was such a chore sometimes, he thought, thinking of his father, brother and sister. He shrugged to himself. It'd been months since he talked to any of them but he didn't mind. They drove him mad most of the time, especially his brother, Tatsuha.

K patted Hiro's thigh to comfort the poor guy. Everything would be fine once they got the initial meeting over with. K was _so_ anxious to see his son, sometimes he wished he didn't live so far away. But Michael seemed very understanding for such a young boy. For that K was grateful.

As they went through the busy streets, palms trees lining the roads, the cab finally pulled into a crescent driveway of a gleaming, beachside hotel. The concierge helped them with their luggage and one tried to take Hiro's guitar. The guitarist snatched his guitar back and frowned at the man.

"No, I'll take that," he said in Japanese to the man and wandered inside.

K, as usual, took care of the details and handed them their room keys.

"Sweet, this place has an outdoor pool and it's close to the beach!" Shuichi cried happily. He could picture it now, lying in lounge chairs like stars, sipping yummy milkshakes by the pool with Yuki all day.

Suguru seemed happy to hear that and thought the beaches would be teaming with girls in bikinis. Or at least that's what he heard about California girls.

"Now please inform me of your whereabouts, if you don't I _will_ have you bugged," K stated matter-of-factly.

"Yea, yea," they all went at K's usual rant and took off to their rooms.

Dumping his luggage on the floor and setting his guitar down gently on the bed, Hiro scanned the room. His eyes traveled over the cream-coloured walls to a set of burgundy drapes that hung on the huge window at the other end of the room. It led to a balcony. To his left was the bathroom with a huge tub and a pink shower curtain. He walked over the beige carpet to the window and pulled apart the curtains. He saw the beach and smiled, it was such a beautiful sunny day.

K came in moments after him, after making sure everyone was situated ok in the hotel.

A second later K's cell phone shrilled. Hiro took a seat on the bed and watched the blonde talk on the phone.

"Hi, Michael…yup, I just got here…she is? Well that's cool. I'll talk to her when I get there…we'll be over in a bit. I love you too! See you soon!" K hung up his phone and smiled at Hiro in that proud, goofy kind of way.

"He's dying to see you, eh?" Hiro asked, unable to stop admiring K when he talked to his son. It was like he was someone else altogether.

"Yeah, but apparently Judy is going to do this daytime show thing in New York. And she's offered to let us stay at the house with Michael for a few days. I really hope that's true," K stated.

"Really, will Ark be there?" wondered the brunette.

"I'm not sure about that one yet…Michael was so excited, he wasn't making much sense." K laughed.

Hiro laughed along with K despite feeling a little queasy, his lover's happiness eased his nerves. Right now he needed to freshen up and change his clothes. As if he was reading his mind K ran into the bathroom first.

"Hey!" Hiro cried blinking at the partially closed bathroom door, "I was just thinking of that."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's nice to share with others?" K sang from the other side.

Hiro smirked, "Well, when you put it that way…" He rushed into the bathroom and kicked the door shut.

* * *

"**I hope you like fast cars?"** the blonde asked and grinned at Hiro cheekily as they stood out front of the hotel. Apparently they were waiting for the valet.

"Umm, sure…why, what kind of car did you rent?" Hiro wondered.

Just then a sleek, black Ferrari F430 pulled up next to them. A young man got out and handed K a set of keys.

"Have to travel to Beverly Hills in style! Live it up!" K clamored.

Hiro gawked at the car. "I don't know much about Beverly Hills, but I'm guessing that this is your excuse to drive fancy cars," concluded Hiro.

"Sssh…now, don't ruin the fun," teased K.

"Are you kidding? Bring on the excuses," Hiro mused.

"The perks of Hollywood," he claimed sweetly, "Jump in, baby."

Eagerly, Hiro put his guitar in the backseat and hopped into the passenger seat. K got in on the other said and bolted out of there so fast; Hiro had to hang on to handrail.

Yikes!

Hiro realized his eyes were squeezed shut and opened them quickly; he wasn't a wuss or anything. But K flew in and out of traffic and laughed kind of manically. The ride was beyond thrilling. They went so fast Hiro barely had a chance to look at the neighborhoods they drove past in a blur. But as they went, he could tell the houses got grander and more immaculate. Soon the houses became more spread apart as the properties acreage got larger.

"Almost there," K told him and laughed at Hiro who hung onto the door handle. "Fun, isn't it?"

Hiro gave K a weak smile. 'Almost there' meant he was going to meet Michael very soon. Hiro gulped and cast a look at K in his trusty sunglasses. But he realized K wasn't smiling anymore, he wasn't 'living it up' as he drove this sexy car. Instead, K was sternly looking in the rear view mirror.

"What is it?" Hiro asked and looked back. He gazed at the cars around them, he didn't see anything. And Hiro noticed K even slowed down a touch.

"Huh…oh, it's nothing," K answered slowly, a touch of concern in his voice.

Hiro studied K oddly for a moment, hoping for some kind of explanation, but he got none. He shrugged. Sometimes he just didn't understand the man.

They pulled into a long driveway, which at the end stood a grand, grey stone, three-story house. Palm trees lined the driveway, arching over them like an umbrella of swords. They drove around a beautiful fountain as they parked at the front entrance. Hiro looked out the window at the spotless manicured lawn and gardens surrounding the house.

"It's like a castle…" breathed Hiro, in awe of the house before him.

"Yeah, and the mortgage will kill ya," K offered sarcastically. But he didn't have to worry about that now, it was all paid off. Judy made more than enough to live her comfy lifestyle. But he still provided for Michael whether he needed to or not.

Hiro bet it cost a sweet penny to pay for this kind of place. He opened the car door and got out, he grabbed his guitar and looked up the steps that led to a pair of big, double oak doors. He glanced over at K nervously, but K was looking back down the drive. Hiro could tell something was on his mind, because K was fingering his gun, something Hiro learned K did when something felt un-kosher.

But suddenly the front door flew open. K turned around and smiled widely. There stood a young boy with a shocking mass of blonde hair, holding a toy pistol.

"BANG!" he cried, pretending to shoot his father.

K clapped his hands to his chest and said, "Ugh, you got me…" With that he fell to his knees and into a crumpled heap on the driveway.

The young boy laughed and ran down the steps to the driver's side of the car to see his father, twittering with laughter on the ground.

K croaked, "A hug for a dying man?"

The small boy, with a crest of freckles on his nose grinned broadly. He dropped the toy gun and K got up on his knees to hug his son. Hiro smiled warmly at scene before him. Looking at Michael was like looking at a replica of K, but younger of course.

"Daddy…who's that?" Michael questioned with his soft child's voice, staring at Hiro with big blue eyes.

K smiled at Hiro and then said to Michael, "That's Hiroshi Nakano, the guitarist for Bad Luck."

"Really?! Cool!" Michael said astounded and let go of his father and came to stand in front of Hiro. "Is that your guitar?" questioned the youngster, pointing to the case slung over Hiro's shoulder.

"Yes it is," Hiro said in English. He'd been practicing all that he'd learned most of the way here.

But Michael heard the accent and replied in Japanese, "My name is Michael Alexander Winchester. I'm seven."

Hiroshi looked surprised, the boy just spoke Japanese! He hadn't thought of this, K obviously had taught the boy to speak it. "Would you like to see it?" offered Hiro. But the boy looked a little confused. Hiro looked at K.

"He's not fluent in Japanese, but he knows the basics. And he's getting better all the time, aren't ya sport?" K said and messed up Michael's hair.

"Yup," the boy replied proud of himself.

Hiro and K looked up as Judy came to the door. Her blonde hair was perfectly styled and she wore a crisp, white pants suit with gold glittering on her ears, throat and fingers. "Hello Claude…and, Hiroshi was it?" she offered pleasantly.

Hiro nodded and watched Michael retrieve his toy gun, like father like son he thought smirking to himself.

"Michael, what have I told you about that thing?" Judy asked her son, pointing to the gun he was now hiding behind his back.

K tried to hide a grin as his son pretended to look innocent. He'd let the boy fend for himself on this one. Judy didn't like his influence on Michael when it came to weapons, even if she happened to have her own collection of guns. But he always made it clear to Michael about the dangers of guns and not to take the toys to school or anywhere out of the house, except for the yard.

Michael knew he wasn't going to get away with it and whined, "I just wanted to shoot Daddy when he got here…"

"Yes, but Daddy has brought company and we don't play with guns around strangers," Judy told him firmly, the boy pouted.

"But Hiroshi wants to play cops and robbers with me," Michael spun his tale.

Hiro blinked, he hadn't agreed to that. The brunette cast K a look, but the man only choked on a snicker. Judy cut K an angry look and he calmed himself instantly.

"Well, you can play later…Mommy has to get ready to leave soon. I told you that already," she said in a huff and asked them to come in already.

"So it's true, you're leaving us with Michael?" K asked his ex-wife.

Judy looked at him and said, "Yeah, I figured why not. It's better than coming back and forth from a stupid hotel, and Michael wouldn't need his nanny. I gave the woman a week off."

K tried to contain his glee at this information. A _whole_ week with Michael all to himself!

"Don't look so happy, Claude," Judy drawled as they stood in the foyer and took off their shoes.

K shrugged. "So, where's Ark?" he questioned

"We don't live together you know," Judy explained tiredly. "But, he's not coming with me. I want him to stay here and keep and eye on you, maybe he'll stop by who knows," she said indifferently.

"I don't need a babysitter!" K exclaimed.

"Do _not_ argue with me Claude." Judy put her foot down.

K remained silent.

"Oh, and you can use the spare bedroom_s_. And yes the "s" is emphasized; you and Hiroshi will sleep in _separate_ bedrooms, please. Leon will take your things there now." She clicked her fingers and a small man in a butler's uniform came to take their things.

K and Hiro couldn't help but blush at the meaning of her words. So, they had to sleep in separate rooms. That was perfectly fine with Hiro, he wasn't about to step on any toes.

Pulling on his fathers pant leg Michael asked, "Daddy, will you make dinner tonight? Please, _please_…"

K picked up the boy and said, "Oh, did you miss your father's cooking?"

"I did!"

"Hmm, I wonder what you want me to make…" K pretended to think hard about it, just waiting for Michael to say…

"Spaghetti!"

"But of course, what else," K said with a huff, knowing his son all to well. K made off to the kitchen with Michael still in his arms. He looked back at Hiro and said, "Come on, you can slice the onions."


	2. Cops and Robbers

**The Gun and the Guitar **

**Part 2**: Cops and Robbers

**Hiro's eyes watered** mercilessly as he tried to chop an onion. He could still hardly believe he was here, here in Los Angeles, in K's old home, cooking dinner with him and his son

"Daddy, Hiro's crying," Michael publicized as he set the table like his father had asked him too.

Hiro sniffled loudly and Michael giggled at him, thinking all this was just so funny. Attempting to slice the onion and get it over with, he sent part of the thing flying into K's pile of chopped celery.

K looked over at Hiro and laughed, "Here, never mind the onions. Go fill a big pot with water, could ya?"

Gladly, Hiro thought and went on a hunt through the kitchen for a big pot. The kitchen was a huge room that separated into a lovely dinning room. The fixtures and appliances were all in stainless steel and the backsplash and countertops were polished granite. The floor itself was stone, beautiful flagstone that was kept raw for a natural effect. Man, this place was something else.

Hiro opened another black cupboard door in pursuit of the big pot.

"Bottom cupboard, near the stove," K said, he still knew where everything was in a kitchen he still kind of believed was his. After all, it wasn't like Judy ever used it. That was a laugh. The kitchen had been his domain.

Hiro found what he was looking for and proceeded to fill the pot with water. He'd never in his life felt more domestic than he did right now. But deep inside, he was truly enjoying it—cooking with K and his son. He'd never helped his mother cook much, nor did he do many household chores. Most of his time was spent in his room learning how to play the guitar.

"Well, I see you've already made yourself at home, Claude," Judy announced coolly when she showed up in the kitchen with a traveling bag.

K and Hiro looked over at Judy done up in her stylish coat and sunglasses.

"Since you are here, I gave the cook a week's paid vacation." She knew her ex-husband well enough to know he'd take over the kitchen anyways. She looked at her watch, "Argh, my limo is ten minutes late, I _do_ have a plane to catch," she muttered and clucked her tongue. "Michael honey, come and give your mother a kiss."

Michael placed the last fork down and ran to his mother to kiss her farewell. Judy hugged him longer than a little boy of seven could tolerate. "_Mom_…" he whined.

"Now, Michael, be a good boy," she told her son, planting another kiss to his blonde head.

Michael whipped at the wet, kiss mark on his forehead disgustedly.

There was a honk from out front.

"Well, I'm off," she said to the three males in her kitchen.

"Have a good trip," K called, he grinned at Hiro.

"I can't believe we get to stay in your old house for a week," Hiro said.

"I know," K replied, "This is awesome! I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not"

As soon as Judy's car drove off, Michael turned to his father and Hiro. "Mom's gone, can we play cops and robbers now?" the boy asked optimistically.

Chuckling, K looked at his son, "Do you think I'm gonna let myself get in trouble and disobey your mother's rules?"

"But Dad…"

"No buts…we should at _least_ wait till after supper," K quipped.

"Yeah!" hooted the boy. "Hurry dad, cook faster!" Michael demanded all excited now.

Hiro watched Michael run out of the room to retrieve his toy pistols. "Your son is great," he said.

K stepped in closer and beamed at Hiro, he leaned in to kiss his lover. The kiss was soft and gentle; Hiro ate it up, but he stepped away not wanting Michael to catch them.

"Feeling better now?" K asked, "You see, I told you he'd like you."

Hiro smiled. "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm going to call Shuichi, to let him know we're staying here for a week, ok?"

K nodded and handed Hiro his cell phone, "Just look through the contacts, our hotel number is listed there. And when you're done, I'll call myself and cancel our reservations there. I hope I get a good refund."

A half an hour later, they sat down to dinner. K and Hiro watched Michael slurping up his spaghetti noodles loudly, but happily.

"K, you're a great cook," Hiro stated with a satisfied grin. It was definitely new to him and he found it, delicious! "I loved the garlic bread."

"Daddy's the best cook!" The small boy boasted, accidentally splashing tomato sauce on his Transformers shirt.

Feeling proud of himself, K smiled with the sense of accomplishment. "Thank you," he said in English.

When dinner was all done and the dishes were placed into the dishwasher, Michael didn't forget his father's pledge to play cops and robbers. He reminded him, "Can we play now?"

K took off his holster and placed the thing on top of the fridge, far from Michael's reach.

"I get to be the robber!" stated K. He'd learned over the years that he wasn't allowed to be the cop, because as Michael had delegated once so clearly, 'Real cops can't play as cops, _Dad_'. Even, if he was no longer in the Service.

"Come on Hiro, you have to play too," claimed the blonde haired boy, thrusting a toy pistol into his hands.

Hiro blinked at the thing and asked, "So what am I?"

"He can be a robber too," claimed K, but Michael wouldn't have any of that.

"No…he can be a cop with me," said the stubborn, seven year old.

"Aww, how come?" questioned his father, he didn't see the logic behind that.

"Because you were in law enforcement, so you know more than us. It's only fair," Michael reasoned.

K explained to Hiro what his son said and Hiro laughed, "He does have a point, K."

K only huffed, "I get the feeling you're both conspiring against me."

Michael only grabbed Hiro's hand and hollered, "We'll be outside making a game plan. Better start running Dad, because you're the fugitive!"

K winked at them and bolted for the backdoor. "You'll never catch me!"

They played around the yard until it was almost dark. Both men were breathless, from crawling around and chasing the seven year old energizer bunny. K had been thrown in jail twice by his son, in which he escaped both times, only to have Michael and Hiro think up a new way of capturing their fugitive. Hiro and Michael found using a mix of Japanese and English to communicate, which worked out for them.

"I know where Dad is hiding. He always thinks I haven't figured it out yet," Michael said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Hiro laughed at the boy. Yep, sometimes K could be _so_ predictable. "Okay, Captain Michael lets find him."

"Dad!" bellowed Michael menacingly, "There's a counter-strike, sniper team with lasers pointed at you. Come out before I give them the signal!" He called.

Scary how much the kid sounded like his father, Hiro thought.

"Tactics to scare the bad guys into running," Michael explained to Hiro who looked dumbfounded at the military boy genius.

There was no movement anywhere in the yard as Hiro and Michael crept along the brushes, nearing a small garden shed. The boy jumped behind the shed and clamored, "Gotcha!"

Huh? Hiro and Michael looked around, there was no K.

Suddenly there was a noise above them. They looked up and K jumped down off the roof of the shed, landing on his feet. Michael screamed with surprise and tackled his father.

"Cuff him, Hiro!" the boy cried pointing to an invisible pair of handcuffs on Hiro's utility belt. It held everything from infra red binoculars to flash-bang grenades. Well, all that according to Michael.

They were super cops!

Hiro understood and he sat on the back of K's legs and pretended to cuff him. K was whining playfully, "It's not fair. I've been ganged up on!"

Laughing until it hurt, K called it a night, "Time for the Captain to get ready for bed."

Michael complained, "But I'm not tired."

"Well, I am," K said and brushed dirt off his pants.

"Will you read me a story?" Michael asked.

"Sure," K said and knelt so he could give Michael a piggy-back ride.

"Can Hiro listen to the story too?" asked the boy who clung to his father tightly.

"If he wants," said K.

"You want to hear a story too, don't you?" The boy flashed his blue eyes at Hiro in question.

Amazed at how easily the child befriended him, Hiro replied, "I'd love to hear Daddy tell a story."

Giggling, Michael squealed to his father, "He just called you Daddy! That's so funny!"

K stuck his tongue out at Hiro for that.

Hiro just smirked.

At the house K got Michael ready for bed. Hiro decided he would check out the house while Michael had his bath, at which the boy locked his father out, but insisted he stand guard at the bathroom door.

"I'm a big boy now," Michael claimed to his concerned father, who was used to keeping an eye on him when he was younger around water. But at seven, Michael had found his own independence.

Hiro chuckled evilly at K who stood bored against the bathroom door and walked by with a cheerful wave. But K grabbed him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" K whispered.

"To look around, I mean this is where you used to live. I'm curious," Hiro replied.

K just gave him a big smile. "And is it what you expected?"

"Not at all, I had no idea what to expect. It's just so big, why did you need all this space?" Hiro wondered.

The blonde thought about that. "I dunno…it's just something you do. If you have money, you go big. Everything is bigger on this side of the world, eh?"

Hiro nodded and looked into K's smoldering blue eyes. Silently, the blonde descended upon his lips, joining their mouths with sweet kiss. Hiro swallowed a moan that threatened to escape him, not wanting the innocent boy on the other side of the door to hear. But he kissed back, opening, wanting to fill his mouth with as much of K as he could.

Peeking to watch K's closed eyes, Hiro let his hands smooth over the contours of K's body, over the inward slope of his lower back and over the mound of his firm ass. He squeezed.

Splashing came from the other side of the door, but K deepened the kiss further, devouring Hiro's moist tongue. He ran his hands through his hair, then down his back, pulling Hiro closer, closing any and all spaces between them.

"Mmm…you feel so good," whispered Hiro as he pulled back from the kiss.

"So do you," the blonde replied in a hushed voice.

They went to kiss again, daring themselves to continue even if at any moment the door could open.

It did.

And K who was leaning against the door, stumbled backwards, pulling Hiro down with him, landed hard on his arse on the bathroom floor. Hiro had caught himself so he didn't land on K.

Michael stood there surprised for a moment. But then he laughed at them uncontrollably and cheered, "Yay, I had two guards at my door! But you're both fired, you guys are clumsy."

Where did the boy come up with this stuff thought Hiro when K repeated what Michael just said to them. He chortled.

Hiro pushed himself up and offered a hand to K, who took it gratefully and rubbed his sore rump. That was way to close. How could he let himself get so distracted, he thought, chastising himself.

They had to be more careful.

Trying to calm down Michael, who still found their crash to be the most hysterical thing you'd think he'd ever seen, was too wound up to sleep. K was beginning to look a little frazzled, seeing as the boy wouldn't lay back and enjoy the story and fall asleep.

Hiro had a thought. He left momentarily and returned with his guitar.

Michael's eyes widen happily when he saw Hiro uncase his acoustic guitar and sit at the end of his bed. He told Michael to lay back and he'd play him a tune. The boy agreed and Hiro started strumming a calming tune.

Mesmerized, Michael watched Hiro's fingers skillfully move over the strings of the guitar for at least fifteen minutes. Finally his eyes got heavy, he closed them and in record time he was fast asleep.

K kissed his sons' forehead before he stood up and switched off the lamp. They left the room and K closed Michael's door.

"You're a natural Hiro," K told him earnestly.

Waving his hand at the blonde Hiro didn't think it was that sensational. Well, maybe only a teensy bit but he played it cool. He wore a smug look…damn he was a terrible liar.

K smirked at Hiro's expression, well, he should be proud of himself. Michael was never easy to get to bed and all the excitement after the bath sure didn't help. K cast a spry look at Hiro, "Well, that was embarrassing tonight."

Hiro chuckled. "Your son thinks we're a bunch of clumsy oafs now." He snickered and followed K through the large upstairs hallway. The place had about ten rooms up here including the huge bathroom. All oak doors, with brass knobs and a parquet floor, Hiro still felt like he was in a castle.

"Thank goodness that's all he thinks. I don't think he's ready to find out the truth about us quite yet," K said his voice thick with parental worry.

Hiro wasn't sure about that. Sometimes parents forget how it was to be a kid sometimes. They could be a lot smarter than their parents gave them credit for. Why at seven, Hiro remembered knowing all about where babies came from and how they were conceived. But he wasn't sure when he figured out about homosexuals or "gay" people. He didn't like that last word anyways, like some label everyone stamped on them. Love was all that mattered anyways.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Don't you agree with me?" K looked puzzled at Hiroshi.

"I'm not sure. I was just thinking," expressed the brunette dropping his thoughts suddenly. He wasn't ready to have a debate with K just yet. K didn't seem up to it either and led him down the crescent-shaped stairway, into the sitting room. Hiro flopped himself down on a creamy leather couch. He spied the 60' LCD TV hanging on the wall and Judy's amazing stereo system. There was another sofa across from the mirrored coffee table and a few professionally placed chairs and plants. The room was tall and a stunning white, Judy sure did well for herself he thought.

"Nice room, huh? Completely changed since I was here last," K said and asked, "Wanna drink or something?"

Hiro thought he'd kill for a beer and told K that. He stretched out on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Ahh!" There was that butler dude, Leon, looking down at him. Hiro sat up quickly, startled to say the least.

"I'm off for the night," the man told him.

Hiro blinked at him, he wasn't sure what he just said.

K walked into the room, "What's up?" the blonde asked Leon.

The butler repeated what he said to Hiro and K nodded. Cool, they'd have the place to themselves, he thought. They watched the short, dark-haired man leave quietly out the front door.

"Fucking guy scared me," Hiro cursed after they were alone.

"Yeah, he's creepy," K agreed, "I'll never understand why Judy keeps the man, but I ran a security check on him years ago. He's clean," K said handing Hiro a cold beer. Holding his own beer, K sat down next to him.

Thank goodness for that Hiro thought, and relaxed sipping his brew. He picked up the remote for the television. "Anything good on?"

"Let's watch a movie," K offered and got up to hunt through Judy and Michael's collection. "Lots of kiddy movies here, um…oh, ever see Marathon Man? Great movie, this guys' brother is a special agent dealing with some old Nazi's. Only they kill him and go after his brother who makes the villain swallow his diamonds. I love it! Or…oh, how about something funny?"

Hiro was busy flipping channels on the super cool television that offered everything including Japanese subtitles. Woo! There were tons of channels; he didn't know where to start. But his surfing stopped when he came across a porn channel.

K stopped looking at the movies, his eyes glancing at a man and woman doing the wild thing on the set. "Hiro," he chirped, breaking into a silly grin, looking back at his lover.

The look on K's face was priceless; Hiro chuckled and said, "You can't tell me you've never watched porn."

"Of course…just, not with anyone else," K admitted coolly.

"I don't see the big deal. Hmm, maybe I'll just see what else there is," Hiro said mischievously, thoroughly enjoying K's reactions as he advanced the channels and found that there was more porn to be found—lots of it in fact, all within a block of channels. He grinned naughtily. "Oh. What's this, gay porn?" Hiro chimed, where two really hot guys were going at it on the TV now.

Who cared about watching movies, K thought, _this_ was undeniably more interesting. A smarmy grin came to his face as one guy on the TV, dressed only in army boots, started sucking off another guy wearing only a cowboy hat. K looked over at Hiro, who was looking over at him and patted his lap.

Grinning naughtily, K left his beer on the coffee table and crawled over to Hiro, on his hands and knees. Upon reaching the low-seated sofa where Hiro was, K laid the side of his head on his lover's lap, almost on his groin; nestled between Hiro's knees and watched the show. There was no question Hiro was turned on; he could feel it against his cheek.

It was so cute to see K all curled up to him this way. He pet over K's head and worked off the elastic tie so he could freely play with his hair.

"Mmm…" K sighed, feeling Hiro's finger twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

The couple on show changed position, the scene done in an outdoor setting. The guy in the army boots was braced against a tree and other guy in the cowboy hat was giving it to the man, doggy style. Their animalistic groans pouring from the television, Hiro turned the volume down quickly.

K and Hiro swallowed thickly as they watched.

"You watch this stuff often?" K asked, seeing as Hiro seemed so easy about it.

"Hmm, I can't remember the last time I watched it. I've been too busy with you," Hiro offered playfully. "But it's hot, when it's not corny and stuff."

K made a sound of agreement.

Hiro switched the channel; it stopped on a uniformed guard getting it on with a hot redhead.

"Oooo…public," both of them went.

They chuckled.

Hiro thought this was kind of cool. Couples should be able to do dirty things like this and not feel weird or embarrassed. In fact, this was freaking hot, it was fun being naughty and having someone to share it with. "I would never be able to keep it up in a public place, or for a porno movie," Hiro divulged quietly.

"Me either," K agreed, stroking Hiro's leg with his hand. "Too much pressure…I like my sex life private thank you very much."

Hiro laughed. "But what about, I don't know…a washroom or an office?"

"Hmm, maybe...it's still behind doors."

Watching the girl get drilled by a well endowed guard, K felt Hiro's cock, twitch under his cheek. "I felt that," K said to Hiro who was still playing with his hair.

Hiro grinned. "So what are you waiting for?" he purred sexily.

K couldn't help himself and rubbed his cheek over Hiro's crotch. His lover sighed and flexed his hips. Positioned so perfectly, K tore into the pants in front of him; undoing the button and zipper…he released Hiro's length from the layers of clothing. K didn't hesitate and took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" Hiro hissed, jolted by sudden engulfment. Blue eyes looked up at him devilishly.

K wriggled his tongue as he sucked. But his hands were tugging down at the pants, which were hard to move since Hiro was sitting down. He wanted to taste everything. Stopping what he was doing, K pulled each pant leg off Hiro's foot and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch, spreading his naked legs.

Both completely forgot about the porno on TV.

"Go lower," Hiro demanded breathlessly, spreading his legs even wider.

K gave Hiro a naughty sneer. He _loved_ when Hiro asked for the things he wanted. It turned him on even more. Placing his hands on the inside of the brunette's thighs, K leaned in and sucked lower, tugging softly with his lips and lapping with his tongue.

"Unnn!" uttered the brunette and grasped his lover's hair.

The sounds Hiro made were so sweet! K got off just listening to them. "You're such a sexy thing," K purred, as he sat back just to view his young lover, half naked. He ran a hand over Hiro's nicely healed stab injury and slipped it up, under his shirt. Hiro had such a tight, smooth stomach which tightened as his hand roved over it. He loved touching him.

"Let me taste you," Hiro pleaded.

K stood up, between Hiro's legs and started to unbuckle his pants. Unable to resist, Hiro let his hands run up the sides of K's legs and daringly brushed them between his legs.

The blonde sighed.

"I want you to come up here," Hiro said and sat back against the couch.

Hiro was being extra naughty tonight, K thought. If Hiro sat there like that and he stood up on the couch, it meant he could control the pace, and the force of the thrusts into Hiro's mouth.

"That is really dirty, Hiroshi," K advised. Maybe Hiro would change his mind.

"Nah, nah," went Hiro, "Just don't choke me."

Dear god, K thought as he stood up on the couch, feet on either side of Hiro's legs and hunkered low enough for the brunette to taste him.

It was a weird position to see, but Hiro knew what he was doing. He wanted K to enjoy some dirty action…he opened wide, flicking his tongue out and over K's tip.

"Ahhh yea…" sighed K, looking down to watch himself disappearing inside Hiroshi's warm, wet mouth.

Hiro relaxed his throat, inviting K to take control. K cursed a long string of pleasurable words as he leaned in more, held the back of the couch with his hands, and pumped his hips gently.

K could feel Hiro's teeth gliding over his shaft. "So fucking good…"

Hiro's eyes watered and he suppressed the urge to gag. He just gripped onto K's ass harder, letting his throat and mouth be taken. K was definitely too long and thick to be fully swallowed.

The blonde pulled out and watched Hiro gasp for air, his eyes wet with tears, but the brunette smiled at him naughtily as he caught his breath.

"Let's fuck," K growled passionately at him.

"We need lube," Hiro informed and watched K jump off the couch and into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of olive oil. "Oh, what are we cooking?" questioned the brunette jokingly.

"You," K purred.

Hiro snickered.

Positioning himself, Hiro turned around, his hands on the back of the couch. His knees were planted in the soft cushions below as he waited for K to take him. K, who didn't bother to remove his clothes, steadied himself behind his lover. Pouring some oil on his fingers he rubbed over Hiro's entrance and slipped in a slick finger.

"Oh, Claude…" whimpered Hiroshi.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," whispered the blonde and slipped in an additional finger.

"Unnn…please take me," begged Hiro.

Removing his fingers, K added a little oil to himself. He pressed into his sweet lover.

Both cried out.

"I love fucking you," K swore, his long body positioned behind Hiro. He started to thrust into the man.

Holding the leather couch in a vice-grip, Hiro felt K filling him, torturing him so good! His body accommodated K so perfectly, each thrust prodding his prostrate. He couldn't stop as he mouth fell open and he panted with each plunge.

"Harder Blondie"

"Like this?"

"Harder!"

"Dirty boy..."

"Your dirty boy!"

"OH HIROSHI!"

"OH K!"

Both men climaxed, their cries drowning out the ones on the television set. K clung onto the back of Hiro, not wanting to leave the man's warmth.

Hiro panted, sweat glistening on his forehead. He looked up and startled as a shadow moved on the other side of the window. "There's someone outside!" he cried and scrambled off of K to find his pants.

But K was already flying over the couch and yanking the sheer curtains fully open. No one was there. "I saw it too!" he cried. He ran to the front entrance, doing up his pants and tore open the door. He ran outside in his socks.

Hiro wasn't sure if he should follow K, but fuck that. If there was a peeping tom, Hiro wanted to have a go at him too! He was sure he saw a shadow on the other side of the window but he couldn't tell if it was. Hiro ran outside in his socks too. He looked left and right, K wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He felt like he was playing cops and robbers again, but this time they were hunting for a _real_ bad guy. Hiro didn't think calling out for K was wise, so he went right of the house and looked around the corner.

There was nothing.

"Whatever it was, they're gone now."

Almost jumping out of his skin, Hiro looked back at K, his eyes wide. "Oh, it's just you," Hiro panted, "Who was it?" he questioned, demanding his heart to calm down.

"I dunno, probably just a cat. Could be some tabloid reporter," K mentioned coolly, "Come on you shouldn't be out here."

Hiro scoffed, "I was worried about you. And I'm not just going to let some pervert get off easy."

K laughed, "I'm trained for this kind stuff, your not. You could get hurt."

Fixing his eyes on K, Hiro stated rather haughtily, "I'm a big boy…_Daddy_."

"Oh, ok…I see how it's going to be," K said indignantly at Hiro's smarmy remark. He put an arm around Hiro's shoulder and led him back to the house. "You may be a big boy Hiro, but I still worry about you. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. After what happened in Toronto…I don't know what I'd do if anyone ever hurt you again. You or Michael."

Suddenly Hiro felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry for being a smart ass."

K chuckled softly and stopped them at the front door that still hung wide open. He looked around the yard once more. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. Come on lets go to bed. Michael gets up bright and early."

"But, do you think its ok now?"

Waving his hand, K replied, "Sure…whoever that was has taken off. Nosey reporters." K led Hiro into the house, but he locked the door behind them and then he set the alarm.


	3. Going to the Zoo

**The Gun and Guitar Part 2**

**Part 3**: Going to the Zoo

**Feeling exhausted** after such and eventful day, Hiro had to leave K and go to his own room. Kissing each other goodnight, the blonde stated he was going to check on Michael first, and that he would see him in the morning.

It was pitch dark when Hiro opened his bedroom door and he felt around for a light switch. Palming the wall to his left, he found the switch and the room was washed in a soft glow. The room was a fair size, the bed in the center of the room, blanketed in rich burgundy and pillows of the same colour to match. The walls were sage green with two paintings of ocean on the wall in front of the bed. Two nightstands rested on either side of the queen-size bed, one had a clock radio, the other a vase of fresh white roses. A set of flowery sconces hung on either side of the wall above the stands.

Hiro guessed they'd be good for reading in bed.

He spotted the small bag of his stuff and the end of the bed. It was a good thing he brought a few things, but he didn't bring that much. They would have to stop by that hotel and get the rest of their things. Hiro slipped out of his clothes and flipped on one of the lights above the nightstand and turned off the main light. Grabbing a book from his bag, he climbed in bed. K had given him the book "_Introduction to English_."

Hiro rest his head on the pillow, holding the book in front of him. But he found it hard to concentrate, he was still thinking of that disturbing shadow that stood in the window downstairs. He tried not to think about it. K was right, probably just some stupid reporter looking for a scoop. Hmm, but he was so tired…instead he turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**K was vibrating** with unease, he was sure the shadow outside the window was indeed _not_ a cat.

But he knew the rules.

One should not to panic and scare everyone else in a situation. He talked himself into believing it was just some pervert, a reporter or something. Meh, it was nothing…he was just being paranoid, he thought and smirked as he stood in his room. It was funny he thought, looking around his 'guest' room in his old house.

This was the first time he was actually sleeping over. Normally when he came to visit, he stayed at a hotel and saw Michael during the day.

He undressed quickly and crawled under the blue covers of a grand bed. The soft white walls made the room bright, even at night time. He switched off the lamp on his nightstand and turned to lie on his stomach. From the nightstand he picked up his gun and stuffed it under his pillow, his hand clasped firmly around it.

Finger ready at the trigger, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning came with** a door flying open and a seven year old jumping on his father.

"Wake up Daddy!" cried Michael, sitting on his father's back.

K groaned and turned over quickly, tossing Michael off. The boy landed on the other side of the bed, squealing and laughing. K put his gun on the nightstand and smiled now. He lunged after Michael; his fingers tickled the boys sides which made Michael scream happily. The boy yelled for him to stop but he didn't really mean it, because when K did the boy yelled, "More, Daddy!"

They played around, churning the blankets on the bed into a huge heap. K brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at his son. "Come here," K said and motioned with his hands for Michael to come closer. The boy did and K crushed him with hugs. "I've missed you so much," he crooned.

But soon the boy whined, "You're just like Mom."

"That's because we love you so much," his father replied, not loosening the embrace.

"Your hair is tickling my nose," Michael said blowing the strands from his face with long animated gusts.

Laughing, K ruffled his boy's hair, which was gnarly and wayward from their playing. "You want breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

K watched Michael race out of the room and heard the loud thumping as he ran down the stairs. Smiling, K got up put on some fresh clothes. He had chosen a blue shirt and black slacks, and then rushed downstairs before his kid burned the house down.

Hearing raucous laughter from the other room, Hiro woke up. Lazily he had just laid there, listening to K and his son. It was hearing happy sounds in a house. It was also nice to see how good of a parent K was. He heard them go downstairs; K was going to make breakfast. He wanted to partake in their morning ritual and hurried to get dressed.

Hiro walked into the kitchen, sending a lazy hand through his ruffled hair. Something smelled heavenly.

"Hiroshi, guess what?!" cried Michael.

"What?" Hiro asked, padding over to the table and took a seat across from Michael. He watched K smile at him and he winked back.

"We're going to the zoo!" Michael said and was about to stand on his seat in excitement.

"Don't stand on your seat, Michael," warned K, who busy cooking something at the stove and didn't even turn around.

Maybe when you're a parent you _do_ have eyes in the back of your head, Hiro thought amused. But he looked at Michael, "Really, the zoo. I not been to a zoo in long time," he tried to say in English. "What for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pancakes!" cheered the boy.

Hiro wondered what a '_pancake_' was. He guessed he'd find out as he got up for some coffee that K had already brewed. "Mmm, what a guy I have…err, I mean you are," Hiro stammered in Japanese and quickly found a cup. He was blushing.

K, who was busy flipping a flapjack, snickered at Hiro's mishap. He doubted Michael had heard that since he was too busy watching a cartoon on the kitchen television. "Glad you appreciate my skills," the blonde said to him.

When breakfast was finally dished out, Hiro stared at the doughy round thing on his plate. It was golden and had spots of berries in it. K gave him some maple syrup, and Hiro poured some on. He took a bite. Very sweet, but it was hot and yummy like cake. It didn't seem like something to eat at breakfast, but Hiro shrugged, this was America after all—what did he know?

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

K told them he'd get it and left the room. Hiro and Michael watched the cartoon on the television and ate their food.

"Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh?" the boy asked him.

Actually, Hiro had seen the show before and nodded yes, "I like Dark Magician Girl."

"I _have_ that card!" Michael claimed happily.

Hiro knew then, that he and Michael would get along just fine. And for the first time in days, he felt himself truly relax. But he could hear K's voice coming from the other room, actually he was curious and got up to see who it was that K was talking too.

"Leon is not feeling well and the agency sent a replacement?" K was asking.

"Yeah, he's got a terrible case of the flu. I'm Paul Smith," spoke a man with a deep voice. He was a stocky man with short dark hair, but he was clean shaven and wearing the same kind of butler's uniform as Leon wore.

Hiro watched K studying the man carefully. He also noticed the man had a scar on his cheek and a tiny tattoo on each finger.

"Well, I guess. Judy is not here, so I don't know who she deals with exactly. Just do whatever it is that you guys do then. We won't be here for most of the day anyways," K told the man and spotted Hiro watching. He looked back at the butler, "Have I met you somewhere before?" K asked perplexed, holding his chin between his fingers in thought. He couldn't place it, but the man looked familiar.

"Um, no…I don't think we've ever met," said the man.

The butler looked at Hiro and he bristled. What is it about these guys? Why were they all so creepy? Did he have some kind of unknown fear of butlers? He was just glad he didn't have one, he laughed at that thought and shrugged, he returned to breakfast.

After everything was settled and cleaned up, they made their way to the rental car.

"Michael why don't you sit up front with your dad," Hiro offered, not wanting to hog all of K's attention. Michael deserved to spend as much quality time as he could with his father.

Michael let out a, "Yay!"

This time when they drove, K was surprisingly much calmer about it. He had to be because Michael was here, Hiro guessed. Michael fiddled with the radio and settled on some loud, thumping rap music.

K looked over at Hiro and shrugged.

Hiro barely understood a word that was being sung but Michael was singing along, word for word, he chuckled to himself.

"Sing, Hiro!" the boy said looking back at him.

"I…I err, I don't know how to sing like this," claimed Hiro, holding up his hands.

"What about those karaoke places you always go to?" K offered.

Hiro snorted, "They definitely don't do rap, K."

K laughed, imaging Japanese rap. It was out there, he knew, but still it was a concept that made him chuckle. They listened to Michael humming to this music all the way to the zoo.

The afternoon was great but hot. Hiro forgot how hot it was after being in the air conditioned house. He tugged at his t-shirt that was starting to stick to him when he stood outside of the car.

Michael ran off to the entrance and K and Hiro had to chase after him.

They pretty much chased after the boy all the way through the park. The three walked through almost every sector of the zoo, each sector dedicated to a part of the world and the animals associated with them.

Right now they were looking at the otters. It was cool, being in this underground walkway with a submerged view of the creature's world.

Fanning himself with a pamphlet about the banning of shark fining, Hiro explained, "Otters are the only water creatures to use tools like rocks to break open crustaceans or mollusks while swimming on their backs."

K blinked at Hiro who was seemingly a fountain of information when he chose to divulge it. No wonder he graduated school with honours!

"Cool!" claimed Michael after K told the child what Hiro said. "How'd he know that, Dad?" the boy asked his father.

"National Geographic," Hiro said before K could attempt an answer.

"The books with naked people," giggled Michael.

"Michael!" wailed his father, taken aback.

"Get over it, dad." The boy shrugged and ran off to look at some huge snakes.

Hiro howled with laughter, Michael could be so blunt. But it did reassure Hiro's thought that kids were smarter than their parents gave them credit for.

_Kids!_ K thought shaking his head as they followed his cheeky son.

At some point while walking down a nice trail towards the gorilla emporium, Michael held his fathers hand. K beamed at the boy happily. Even if Michael had grown so much, he was still his little boy. He squeezed Michael's hand fondly, but he felt an enormous warmth envelope his heart when Michael clasped onto Hiro's hand too.

K watched Hiro look down suddenly at Michael, clearly surprised by the offering. But Hiroshi's face warmed in a way he'd never seen before. K knew right then he'd be nothing without these two people right here with him.

"Daddy, can we have ice cream?" asked Michael blinking his big blue eyes at his father.

"Of course we can," K said smiling.

Michael had let go of their hands as K and Hiro went to an ice cream stand. K bought them all a double-scoop of strawberry ice cream on a cone. But when they turned around Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Michael!" K called out, nothing. "Where is he, did you see where he went?" K asked Hiro.

"He was here just a second ago, I didn't even realize he took off," Hiro offered worriedly.

"_MICHAEL!_"

"Geez Dad, why are you hollering so much?" Michael said meekly from behind them.

"Michael! Why did you just take off like that?!" K yelled, freaked out and feeling the sudden spike of adrenaline.

"I'm sorry, but…there were some pigeons on the grass over there," the boy said, pointing to a spot behind the ice cream stand. He just had to go chase them off. The boy scuffed his foot on the ground.

K calmed down, there was nothing worse then when you feared your kid had been stolen or had gotten lost. He knelt before his son and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you but it scared me to death when I couldn't see where you were."

"I know, I won't do it again," Michael said and spied the strawberry ice cream Hiro was holding. He looked hopeful at his father.

K laughed now and said, "Go ahead, take one."

Michael cheered all was well again.

Lastly, they visited the gorillas and Hiro said snickering, "Look Michael, there's your father." The guitarist was pointing to the biggest gorilla, who at the moment was also watching them. Hiro laughed some more.

Michael was screeching with amusement and K looked at them indignantly, "Yea, yea laugh it up." He didn't mind, he was to happy watching Michael and Hiro bonding—even if they were calling him a big ape. He'd fix Hiro later for it, he thought grinning to himself.

By the time they left the zoo, Michael was complaining about being hungry again. Somehow, Hiro wondered if K was busier now then he was managing their band. Now he had to cook all the time, clean up after Michael, see that he got dressed etcetera. He wondered if he could do anything, but K told them he'd prepare supper. So Hiro joined Michael in the livingroom, the boy was knelt of the carpet playing a video game.

Hiro took a seat on the couch and watched Michael playing Xbox 360's new Mercenaries 2, a military tech, shoot-em' up type of game.

"Wanna team up? We can go co-op," Michael asked Hiro.

The brunette nodded 'ok' and Michael tried to explain the game. But Michael sat surprised and Hiro clearly began suiting up his man with the best weapons and gear. Alright! Michael beamed at Hiro.

Hiro wasn't a newbie when it came to video games. It was what he and his brother did most of the time they hung out together.

They played until K came to tell them dinner was ready.

"Ooo…this must be the new game you were talking about," the blonde said and watched them play for a moment. He was surprised at how well Hiro and Michael had their men skulking around some crates, setting up some kind of ambush on the bad guys. Together, Michael threw a grenade and Hiro pulled out a sniper rifle and blew the head off a mean looking bad guy.

"Yeah!" cried Michael, "We got their captain. Now all we have to do is find the last bomb on the ship before it blows, or, we lose the mission."

"Can I play after you guys are done?" K asked hopefully. "But after dinner, you two have exactly five minutes to find the last bomb or dinner will get cold."

Hiro and Michael waved their hand at K, not really paying attention.

Hrmph, K stalked off to the kitchen.

_Fifteen_ minutes later, Hiro and Michael appeared in front of a frowning K who was sitting at the table reading some junk mail. He placed the mail down and shook his head at them.

They all ate their dinner.

Too be nice, and since K had done all the work, Hiro did the dishes by hand. Michael took off to continue playing his game. K was busy clearing the table.

"You know all this running around…I'm tired," whined Hiro, he'd felt like he'd just performed at a concert or something.

K, who looked tired as well but wasn't admitting to it, placed a dollop of bubbles he'd scooped out of the sink and placed it on Hiro's nose. The blonde grinned cheekily. "That's for calling me an ape today and for being late for dinner," K said with mischief.

Hiro grinned back and snapped his tea towel off K's ass. The man screeched and rubbed his bottom. "Leave my ass alone," K muttered, but he laughed and dodged another towel-snap.

"But it's too cute to leave alone," Hiro replied, giggling evilly at K's surprised look.

If Michael wasn't in the next room, he'd bend Hiro over the counter and give him a righteous fucking.

Together, they managed to finish the dishes, after much fooling around, and joined Michael in playing the video game. Hours flew by and soon K got Michael ready for bed and Hiro decided he'd just wait downstairs tonight. He was staring out the livingroom window, looking over the beautiful lawn and palm trees, when he thought he heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"K?" he called, but no one answered.

Hiro quietly followed the sound and peeked into the kitchen. There was the replacement butler on his cell phone. Straining to hear what he was saying Hiro found he could understand a little of it.

He heard, "Boy…bed…not tonight. Tomorrow…" There was a pause as someone on the other end of the phone talked. "Fucking hate job...work finished…see you soon Carlos."

Hiro frowned; at first he thought the man might be talking to his girlfriend, but it was a guy friend. He couldn't understand, but it annoyed him that someone felt disgruntled working in this house. Paul should be lucky to have a job and if he didn't like it, he should find something else to do. When the man looked up, Hiro realized he'd been caught eavesdropping—hrmph, he was getting to be as bad as K. But Hiro narrowed his eyes at the man, he wondered if the guy realized he couldn't understand all of what he said.

The stocky butler frowned, "You don't speak English very well, do you?" he asked.

Crossing his arms, Hiro replied, "No, not good English."

The man smiled triumphantly. "This is too perfect," he muttered and laughed.

What was this guy's problem? Hiro felt like he was being laughed at.

"I'm off for the night, drink with the guys," the butler told Hiro who caught the drift and shrugged.

"Goodnight," Hiro said to him out of politeness, and if nothing else, to look normal.

After the man left, Hiro wondered if he should tell K what he heard, but it really wasn't that important. A disgruntled worker with an attitude problem, Leon would return soon he imagined.

It was dark by the time K returned and Hiro had fallen asleep on one of the couches. The TV was blinking a blue glow over the darkened room. The blonde stood there watching his lover sleep, it had been a long, hot day. Letting Hiro rest, he stole the remote and flopped onto the other couch. K channel surfed a little, but in no time at all he too succumbed to slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Things change a lot after this chapter. I'm trying to iron out the kinks in the coming chapters...so much more work than I thought! Actually after this chapter..most of the story takes place in a 48 hour period. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Sweet and Sour

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 2**

**Part 4**: Sweet and Sour

**At some point in** the middle of the night, K woke up and wondered for a moment where the hell he was. He blinked at the rainbow-coloured lines glaring from the television that was sending out its endless high-pitched noise, signifying the end of programming. Then he spotted Hiro asleep on the other couch and turned off the TV.

That's right he had fallen asleep on the couch in the livingroom.

K got up and padded over to Hiro in the darkness; he brushed a hand over his lover's hair and nudged him awake. He told him they should go to bed. Hiro stirred and looked up at him in the dark.

"Ok," Hiro whispered, gathering his bearings. He sat up and took a hand that K was offering.

Hiro followed K up the stairs.

At the top, K whispered, "Come to my room."

Hiro, still half asleep, felt unsure about that. "I dunno," he said lightly and yawned.

"Just go to your room after," K told him, it was that simple.

Hiro looked doubtful, what if they made too much noise? Or what if they fell asleep and Michael got up before them? But he wanted K just as much as the blonde wanted him.

He let K lead him to his room.

They undressed silently and slowly still sleepy but wanting to revel in that comfy, partially awake sex. Sometimes they would wake up in the middle of the night to make quiet, gentle love in the wee morning hours—falling back to sleep afterwards.

Both naked, they got under the sheets and let their skin touch as they held one another.

There was no talking except for a few sighs as their legs entwined and hips pressed together. Hiro's hands smoothed over K's lean back and up into his full, soft hair. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but there was always something extra sensual about waking up to this. As if his senses were heightened in some way. That was truer since it was dark in the room, every sense but sight was finely tuned.

They kissed softly, parting mouths and tasting each other. It was soft and warm, keeping their eyes closed as if they were kissing in a dream.

That's what it felt like to K as he massaged his lips against Hiro's, feeling their softness against his own. The brunette slightly parted his own mouth and K could feel Hiro's hot breath drying his wet lips. Mmm, he wanted to bury himself into his lover, feel Hiro's legs wrapped around his waist.

The blonde reached into the nightstand for lubrication and quickly wet his erection. Hiro lay on his back, knees spread, feet planted on the mattress. K cradled himself between those legs and positioned himself over his lover, pulling the covers over them and placing his hands on either side of Hiro's shoulders, on the bed. It was comforting to be under the covers and he felt less exposed in case Michael did happen to wander in the room.

He slipped himself ever so slowly inside Hiro.

"Unnn…" Hiro moaned softly.

Buried deeply, K gently started to pump. Hiro gripped the sheets, fisting the material in his hands. K felt so good, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He thrust back with his hips.

K breathed heavily and lowered himself on top of Hiro. He wanted to kiss Hiro's mouth as he slowly fucked him. Oh yes…he could feel himself getting closer.

Hiro wrapped his legs around the blonde, easily locking his ankles together above K's back. His arms also wrapped around the blonde, holding K flush against his body. The thrusts got shorter, as if they were satisfied to lay there holding each other, kissing and petting each other. It was beautiful, that exquisite fullness inside him.

"I could just fall asleep buried inside you," whispered K, feeling content in Hiro's embrace.

"Mmm…" Hiro sounded.

Slowly, K thrust. He could feel Hiro's cock pressed against his belly. He urged Hiro to unwrap his legs and pushed himself up. The blankets slipped off his back as he repositioned himself, on parted knees, still inside of Hiro. K rocked his hips, holding Hiro's knees now, drilling into him.

"Let me watch," K murmured.

Hiro knew K meant for him to stroke himself. He was definitely close enough to fulfill K's wish. Reaching down and taking a hold of his aching erection, Hiro stroked. He sighed.

K purred it made Hiroshi seem even sweeter and somewhat innocent, heeding the call for release. He couldn't see him very well, but he knew Hiro's face was etched with that determination, his hand squeezing his own flesh. The visual from his memories gave K the image he wanted. It felt as if he were spying on Hiro in a naughty act or something. He held back on his climax, he wanted to come along with Hiro. So he pulled out and stroked himself too, letting Hiro have the same treatment.

They watched each other in the darkness.

"I love the way you sound…come with me, Claude," Hiro panted, his voice constricting slightly.

All it took was hearing his name float past such sweet lips and K came. He tossed his head back, pumping madly, shuddering as he spilled his seed all over Hiro's stomach. Hiro came too, adding to the hot wet mess all over his stomach.

"Fuck!" Hiro hissed pleasurably.

Both caught their breath, reveling in the way their bodies felt, deliciously numb and spent. K found some tissue to clean up Hiro's belly and threw it into a wastebasket. By the time he finished there were long, slow breaths coming from Hiro.

He'd fallen asleep!

K chuckled incredulously. Not wanting to wake Hiro again, he guessed he'd have to sleep in Hiroshi's room tonight. Covering Hiro up completely, K pulled on his boxers and made off to the other guest room. He took his handgun with him, thrust it under the pillow and sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**In the morning,** K woke up to the screaming of one child and one man.

Crap! Michael probably jumped on Hiro!

Hurtling himself out of bed, K ran down the hall and stopped in the doorway to see Michael and Hiro now laughing over the incident.

"Daddy!" Michael cried when his father appeared, "Why were you sleeping in Hiroshi's room?"

"Err…we decided to swap rooms for the night," K told him and glanced at Hiro.

The brunette who'd never been woken up so violently in his life flopped back on his pillow.

"You're so weird, Dad," Michael concluded at his father's explanation and looked back and Hiro, "I think I gave him a heart attack."

Hiro started laughing at that. "You _did_ almost give me a heart attack," he said playfully and threw an extra pillow at the kid.

Michael grinned, recovering from his own shock and grabbed the pillow. He looked back at his father for approval. K gave him the go ahead and Michael hurled the pillow back, _smack_ into Hiro's face.

Hiro plucked the pillow off and blinked. If he wasn't naked he'd be all for a pillow fight! Hiro shot K a stare and motioned with his finger, _Dammit, Blondie I'm NAKED under the covers!_

K realized what Hiro was getting at and said, "Scrambled eggs for breakfast, squirt?"

"Ok!" Michael looked over at Hiro, "Hurry up and get dressed for breakfast, Hiroshi," he offered and ran past his dad, thumping down the stairs.

K smiled at Hiro. "See you at breakfast, hunny," he chirped.

Hiro threw the pillow out the door at K.

"You missed!" K sang from the hallway.

* * *

"**So what are we gonna do today?"** asked Michael, sitting there in his Spiderman t-shirt, eating breakfast.

K grinned. "I was thinking we could take Suguru surfing today, and you could meet the rest of Bad Luck. What do you think?"

"YES!" screamed Michael.

K and Hiro had to ring out their ears after that.

"I'm glad you approve. I thought we'd go down to Long Beach, dig out the old surfboards from the basement," K told his son, who was nodding happily.

Hiro was surprised but happy to hear this. This was going to be so cool! "I'll go call, Shuichi!"

"I already have. They are going to meet us out front of the hotel around noon. I also asked Yuki and Shuichi to bring down our luggage too, I mean someone had to get them after we cancelled our reservations. Besides, I didn't bring any swimming trunks here," K explained and Hiro sat back down.

"Yeah, me either. But I have some shorts in my suitcase. That's nice of them," Hiro stated and looked over his white t-shirt and black jeans. He'd really like a change of clothes too.

"Go relax for a bit, we don't have to leave for another hour or so," K explained.

It was still pretty early so Michael and Hiro went to the front room. Michael asked Hiro if he could show him how to play the guitar. Excited, Hiro readily agreed and retrieved his guitar. They sat on the couch.

When K walked into the room he smiled at the scene. His boy seemed utterly thrilled to be able to even touch the instrument. Hiro was so patient with Michael that it actually dawned on K that he would make a great parent.

"I'm going to go have a shower, I'll be right back," K told his two favourite guys and took off up the stairs.

Hiro and Michael smiled and gave K a small wave.

"How long did it take to learn how to play?" Michael asked Hiro.

"Many years," Hiro tried in English.

"Years!" It sounded like an eternity to a seven year old.

Hiro nodded and began to show Michael the basic chords. Hiro began to strum a G major when suddenly something was clamped over his mouth! He eyes darted at Michael where a man stood behind him, also holding something over his small mouth.

Argh! He tried to scream.

But before he could fight back, Hiro fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"**Come on Carlos,** K will be back any minute. We're lucky he finally left these two alone in such an easy spot," spoke the deep voice of the replacement butler with the scar on his cheek.

"You're lucky K didn't recognize you," Carlos replied, picking up the Japanese guy. "Hurry up, don't forget what the boss told you to do."

Digging out an invisible ink marker, the butler scrawled a message on the mirror of the coffee table, just like he'd been told to do even if he didn't understand its significance. No matter as long as he got his money and made his brother happy.

Picking up the kid, the butler slung the boy over his shoulder and made for the door. Outside, at the bottom of the steps, was a white Econo van, engine running.

All it took was a phone call and Carlos came with the van that was waiting just down the street.

"Fuck, I dropped the cloth," cursed Carlos and bent to grab it. As he did, something fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice as he hurried down the steps, complaining, "Damn this Asian guy is getting heavy."

"Stop whining, Carlos," spat the fake butler.

Opening the heavy rear doors, the men put both Hiro and Michael into the back. They were still completely passed out. The two men jumped into the front and sped off down the driveway.

In seconds they quickly disappeared down the road and out of sight.

* * *

**K bounded down** the stairs, fresh from his shower, dressed in blue jeans and a crisp white collared shirt, feet bare.

The house was really silent.

Hmm, Hiro and Michael were being awfully quiet. He strode into the livingroom but they weren't there. Looking around he spotted the guitar lying haphazardly on the carpeted floor, partially hidden under the coffee table.

K bristled.

A worried look came over his face, the scene didn't look right. He ran to the kitchen and he grabbed a gun from the top of the fridge in the kitchen. Returning to the livingroom, he caught the odor of something sweet, pleasant.

It registered in his trained mind like a computer _and_ from experience.

Methyl tri-chloride! In other words, chloroform!

Heart leaping into his throat, K ran to the front door. He scanned down the driveway, but there was nothing.

"MICHEAL! HIROSHI!" K hollered, but somehow he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Feeling light-headed, he sank to his knees. K did the next best thing in his blurry panicking thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, the Secret Service.

After that he called Ark.

* * *

**Ark Narsevich's** blood drained from his face as he listened to Claude's trembling voice. He scrambled to put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. He told Claude to sit still, not do anything rash and promised he'd be over right away.

Tossing the phone onto the couch, he ran out of his apartment and almost forgot to close his front door on the way out. Hauling the door shut he hurried down to the garage and got into his navy blue Buick and sped out into the mid-morning sun.

By the time he got to Judy's house, he saw a throng of police cars outside, lights all flashing blue and red. He parked his car and ran to the front door that was lined with yellow police tape.

"Hey buddy you can't go in there," barked a young officer on guard of the crime scene.

"Where's Claude?!" demanded Ark.

"Are you family?"

"You could say that," the dark haired man said haughtily. Ignoring the cop, he bent under the tape and entered the house.

Ark stopped dead in his tracks.

There sitting on the staircase was K. His head was hung between his knees, hands around the back of his neck as in if in pain. A gun was clasped dangerously in his grip. He'd never seen the man look so utterly defeated.

Ark couldn't think of what to say as he sat down beside his friend and waited for the man to respond first.

K felt his old friend sit beside him. He lifted his head and looked at Ark's Slavic pale face, broad nose, piercing brown eyes; his brows were furrowed with concern. The man must have flown here…it felt like seconds ago he'd just called him. K could feel tears burning behind his lids, but he was to full of adrenaline and shock to cry.

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke," K whispered. He'd searched the entire house, but he'd found nothing. Nothing!

"There has to be a reason, Claude," Ark replied. "Who would do something like this?"

"Ramon Sanchez!" K hissed as if it couldn't be anyone else, "I'll fucking kill the bastard!" His face was etched with fury now. "You know…the other night some creep was looking in our window…I was concerned, but I didn't want to scare Hiro. I mean…after all this time, it's been ten years. Maybe if I said something Hiro could have—"

"Claude, don't start blaming yourself. I can't imagine what you're feeling. I'm here buddy. You'll find them…_we'll_ find them. We'll get to the bottom of this." Ark read about Ramon's recent release from jail. "Do you really think it's him? It's only been a few days since he got out. Have you told the police?"

"Yeah, they said they are 'looking into it'."

Ark knew the cops wouldn't be much help.

They stopped talking when an officer who earlier introduced herself as Detective Rose, came over and said, "We found something you might want to look at."

K looked up at a tall woman dressed in plain clothes; she looked to be in her late thirties. She had short dark hair, green eyes and a stern demeanor. She held out a Ziploc bag with a matchbook in it.

K grabbed the bag from her slender fingers and looked at the matchbook. It was blue with a white swell of a wave on the front with the words, "Café del Mar 90366 River St. Compton, CA," he said out loud. "Does it say anything inside the matchbook?" K asked the woman.

"Only a three digit number 4-7-8. I know you've told us all that you know, but was there anyone else in the house…I dunno, like a maid or a butler?" she asked.

_The butler!_ K stood up briskly. Where was he?! He'd forgotten all about the man in his state of panic.

"I don't know, he's not here…but he should be. I want you to run a name for me, Paul Smith," K said sternly and stuffed his gun in the waist of his jeans. He hated when there were so many questions and no answers!

"Is that the name of your butler?" questioned the detective and wrote the name down.

"The _replacement_ butler," snapped K. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Something about name Paul Smith didn't add up.

K momentarily looked over at the activity in the livingroom. The crime scene investigators were using their ultra violet light. K swallowed back the urge to throw up. Ultra violet was used to pick up fingerprints, fibers, but it also picked up blood stains. Although he saw no blood in the livingroom, the mere thought made him feel sick anyways. Argh!

There was a tap on his shoulder and K turned to look Ark. "I feel like I should be doing something, _anything_, but standing here…"

"I know," Ark replied softly.

Just then, two men in black suits and dark sunglasses walked into the house.

K knew right away who they were. The Secret Service! He burned with re-fueled fury and yelled across the room, "I thought you assholes said that fucker wouldn't hurt me or my family!"

The agents looked at one another briefly before settling back on K. But one agent with light brown hair, which was combed neatly in a forward motion, took off his glasses. He spoke to K calmly, "I'm Agent Price. We came when we got word of your distress call to Los Angeles branch."

K snorted and barked at them, "What does it matter now anyways? The deed is done, and no thanks to you!"

The other agent, a man with short raven black hair, also took off his glasses and eyed K with open respect. K used to be one of them, and that was why they were here as far as he knew—to offer help to one of their own since this could possibly concern Ramon Sanchez. "My name is Agent Scott. I know this must be horrible for you but I promise you have the agency's full cooperation here. We will lend you whatever you want, even personnel if you need it."

K nodded at the man. "I don't get it, how come no one was watching Ramon. How did he get here so quickly, how did he find me so fast?!" K spat.

"That I don't know," said Agent Scott, "But as far as I know he's returned to California but he has not been in Beverly Hills. We're not even positive that this is related to Ramon Sanchez, but you're a respected man of the Service…this is the least we can do."

K scoffed. Still, looking over the Agent Scott, meeting his warm green eyes, he softened a little. The man sounded sincere. Scanning over the room, K took notice that some of the LAPD were eyeballing them…they weren't to keen on government agents treading on their scene.

"Fine, but nothing's going to stop me from looking for my kid and Hiroshi," K promised them.

"We understand that," Agent Scott.

"And I can't say what I'll do when I get my hands on Sanchez first," K offered harshly.

Agent Price stiffened a little, K noticed it immediately. He got the feeling that the man wasn't telling him something. K resisted the urge to beat it out of the man—even Ark must have sensed it because he took hold of his arm. He had to be cool he knew how the Service worked.

The phone rang, making every head in the house look up.

K ran to pick it up, but remembered that the police had it tapped—just in case. He waited for the machine to start recording and picked it up.

"Daddy!" Michael's voice trilled through the phone.

"Michael?!" K cried, "Are you ok?"

But another voice came to the phone. "Mr. Winchester, we know this call is being recorded, so I'll be brief. Bring five million dollars to the fishing docks in Oxnard tonight and you'll have your son and friend back. Come alone," the muffled voice said.

When K demanded to know if his son and Hiro were alright the call ended.

"Damn, it was under three minutes! We could only track them somewhere in the north end of Los Angeles," came the police technician.

"Five million…" K breathed. He blinked bewildered, "This is just a ransom kidnapping?" It didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry," Ark whispered, "But there's just something not adding up. If they wanted money, they wouldn't have waited for you to be in town."

"I know…" Judy had more than enough if someone wanted a ransom. K glanced at the phone, hearing Michael voice over and over again in his head. It gave him some relief to know he was able to talk on the phone. But K feared something else. He had to call Judy and let her know what's happening.

"Hey, I got something here!" called out a crime scene guy.

K jerked his head over towards the man with the UV light and blanched. What did they find?! He strode over and looked down at a glowing message scrawled over the surface of the coffee table.

_This is payback K!_

K stared at the message disbelievingly. Payback? His first thought was Sanchez, but this certainly wasn't his style. Did he pick up some new tricks while in prison; did he think he would fuck with his mind a little?

"This is a set up."

K spun on Ark who just spoke, "A set up?"

Ark looked at K seriously and grabbed his wrist to haul him to a room with no people. He closed the door softly behind them. "Yes, it's a set up. Someone kidnaps Michael and Hiroshi, calls you for ransom and leaves you a weird message on the table. They don't want Michael or Hiroshi, they want you. It's a trap."

Running a hand over his still damp hair, K chewed on that over in his mind. "But I can't go to Oxnard without the money…I can't compromise things." K took on a hopeful look, "What if they really give them back to me…" He wanted to smash something, but he steeled his jaw and spoke, "Fuck, I have to call Judy."

Ark knew that K was right. They didn't know all the details about what was going on. "Ok, call her," he said with a sigh and left the room.

K stayed in the study, alone. Using his cell phone, he dialed Judy's phone number.

"Hello?" Judy's voice sounded aggravated.

"Jud-y," K spoke, his voice cracking. He was scared shitless to explain to her that her son was missing. "I…I have some bad news…" He told her what happened and there was dead silence. "Judy…?" he asked worriedly, hoping she hadn't hung up or something.

She let out a scream and then she started sobbing, asking him a million questions.

K sighed heavily. He explained that kidnappers wanted money.

"I'm coming home right now!" she cried and added, "Whatever amount they want, give it to them!" She gave K her bank account number and told him she'd call the bank right away with the details. "Don't try and be a hero Claude; don't let my baby get hurt! Give them the money!"

She hung up the phone.

Bank account number in hand, K rushed to the front door. He ran down the house steps and over to the black Ferrari that he came here with.

"Hey!" called Ark, running over to the car too. "I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

"Get in then," K told him and Ark climbed into the passenger seat.

They noticed a bunch of cops and even the two agents calling after them. But K made them all eat his dust as he sped off down the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah there is a big ol' plot behind the events taking place here. Scary things...poor Michael and Hiro. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter...been so busy. K goes on a manhunt! weee! Not to worry, Bad Luck will soon come to help in this drama.

**Reviewers**: Thanks lovelies! Your words always mean so much. I hope you continue to enjoy.


	5. On The Hunt

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 2**

**Part 5**: On The Hunt

**Hiro woke up** with a start. He felt like he was choking, but realized his mouth had been gagged. Ugh, the material tasted awful and he mumbled incoherent things behind the gag, words of panic. He couldn't move! His hands and feet bound with some kind of plastic tie which was digging into his wrists painfully.

Trying to focus, his eyes darting around the inside of a van, he remembered that someone grabbed him while he was showing Michael the guitar. _Oh no! Michael?!_ Hiro looked behind him, where Michael sat in a hunch, bound and shackled, a gag over his mouth too. He looked so frightened and scared.

Hiro could tell he was shivering.

"Michael!" he screamed from behind the gag. The boy looked over at him and he scooted close to his side, leaning against his shoulder. Hiro could feel Michael's warm little body huddled close. He wished he could put an arm around him and tell him it'll be alright.

But he didn't know if they would be alright! What was going on?!

"Fuck!" Hiro cursed. They couldn't even try to untie each other because the ties were tough plastic.

The boy looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. Hiro clenched his jaw with anger…why was this happening?!

"What's going on?!" Hiro demanded and realized the van was not moving. Of course no one could hear him. He looked back down at Michael and nuzzled the boy's blonde head with his own. It was all he could do to give him comfort. Michael sniffled and mumbled something at him, but he couldn't understand. He shook his head; he didn't know what Michael was saying.

He looked around the inside of the van which was empty, aside from a jug of window washer fluid and a set of jumper cables.

Then he heard voices! Michael whimpered.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," he said even if Michael couldn't understand. He struggled to his knees and craned his head, trying to peer out of the small back window. But he couldn't see anything but blue sky and a flock of seagulls. But just then he heard a boat horn. They were at a harbor! The voices came nearer and Hiro sat back down close to Michael. He couldn't understand at all of what they said, but he did hear their names…even K's.

Hiro and Michael looked at each other, surly the boy understood what they were saying. But they jumped when the doors were suddenly flung open and their eyes landed on the butler!

Although, he wasn't wearing his butler uniform anymore, the man had changed into some black button-up shirt which hung loosely over his tan pants. He gave them a wicked grin, sporting teeth that haven't seen a dentist too often, running a hand through his thick dark hair. There was another man beside him. He was larger, heavily muscled with a shaved head which adorned a large cross, tattooed on the top of it. His tattooed arms and gold chain very noticeable because of the white sleeveless top he wore.

Both looked menacingly at them. Hiro's eyes darted at the gun clasped in the butler's hand.

"Don't worry, _Daddy's_ coming ta get ya," the guy with the tattooed head said and laughed raucously.

"Don't tease them, Carlos," the butler guy warned, "They won't be here when K gets here anyways. My brother wants them—told me they were our ace up our sleeve, contingency plan. Don't forget K is ex-Service and military, my brother told me to be careful."

"Right, right, whatever," the man named Carlos said unfazed. He laughed again. "I still don't understand why we didn't kill all three of them back at the house."

The man with the scar on his cheek grinned. "It's my brother's master plan. Kidnap these two, kill K, and score an easy five mil."

"So why doesn't he do this himself?" asked Carlos.

"Because you idiot! He needs a solid alibi or they'll blame him for this and throw him back in jail!"

Carlos shrugged.

_Kill K?_ Hiro heard that! He shot daggers at the men and fought with his bindings. They were getting moved somewhere else? Hiro understood that much and thought about this. If K came here to get them and they weren't here…that meant they intended to lure K here! "You bastards!" Hiro cried at them. "You'll be sorry!"

The two men snorted and laughed. "Can't you speak English, boy? You're not getting out of those ties, _rock_ star," sang the big-mouthed bald man.

Hiro sat still and grimaced with pain. All the moving around was causing the plastic tie to slice into his wrists. Dammit!

* * *

**It didn't take more** than twenty minutes to get to the bank, but it took at least an hour for the bank to get the amount K requested. Five million big ones…they were counting it up now.

"Do you think Sanchez will be with them? I mean, since he obviously has other people doing his dirty work," Ark asked sounding rather skeptical himself. He pushed some wild strands of chestnut hair away from his face.

"I don't know," K answered as he paced back and forth unable to stay still. "Fuck, what is taking so long?!"

Ark watched his tense friend pacing and sighed. In his head he was thinking of all the reasons, for this kidnapping but none came, except that it seemed so obvious that Ramon was out for revenge. K seemed bent on the fact that this Ramon character was to blame. But Ark wasn't ready to put all his chips on the table just yet, especially after viewing that invisible ink message on the coffee table, and the way Hiro and Michael were kidnapped. Then his thoughts drifted to Judy, he felt torn to be with K when he needed him or to be with Judy who would also need him when she got back into town. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to do it in front of K.

He thought back to how he came to be with Judy. Actually _she_ had come to him. He had been way to shy to fully admit to her how he felt. She came to his apartment one night and over wine she told him how she'd always been in love with Claude and with him. That she felt torn so many times about which she belonged with. Ark recalled that in that instant he felt like a backstabbing asshole. How could _he_ take over where Claude left off? He and K had a long history. But his heart pushed him forward, Claude and Judy had gotten divorced, now, they've been together ever since. It's been almost a year now. He was grateful K took it so well. Ark guessed it was because of his own budding relationship with Hiroshi. Even though he joked about K swinging 'that' way, he found himself admiring K's courage. Ark would never admit to it, but once he thought he had feelings for Claude… It was the only time in his life he questioned his sexuality.

"What do you think those numbers on the matchbook meant? 4-7-8?" Ark questioned as his thoughts returned to the task at hand.

"A password maybe…combination…geez I dunno," K said, "An extension number?"

Ark shrugged as he thought about it. "You know, I'm not letting you go to those docks tonight alone. Let me dig out my old sniper rifle," Ark said coolly, glancing at his friend.

The blonde studied Ark carefully and nodded. K knew he was told to come alone, but with his trusted friend behind the crosshairs, he knew he could trust Ark. He had no idea what would happen tonight, not a clue, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

His phone rang.

K scrambled to answer it. "Mr. Winchester?" spoke a woman, "Its Detective Rose here."

"Yes?" went K still pacing around.

"That name you gave us, Paul Smith. It doesn't register with the company Leon, your official butler, works for," she said.

K sighed.

"But, there is a few previously charged criminals that have been caught using that name as an alias," the detective offered, "There are over a hundred pictures, I hope you can come take a look."

K knew he wasn't supposed to go to Oxnard until tonight and it was only nearing noon now. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He knew that if they could find something out about the man playing the 'butler' that it could help. He hoped.

"I also called your ex-wife's butler, Leon. He told us that he'd gotten a call telling him his services were no longer required by his company. So someone definitely was playing dirty pool, and that makes Paul Smith a leading suspect in this case," she told K. "Also, there are two sets of footprints on the livingroom carpet. There were two people here when the kidnapping occurred."

"Man…" K said not believing his ears. "I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Ark looking at K wonderingly.

"The replacement butler is definitely involved and he had an accomplice," K growled.

Ark stayed silent and thought about this. This was not just one man in action here. They were dealing with someone that had connections. Someone that people were willing to work for, he just hoped that money would solve this dilemma.

When the cash was handed to K, placed in a duffle bag on his request, they drove over to Ark's apartment.

* * *

**K followed his buddy** up to his apartment, which resided in a small triplex building. They took the stairs to the third floor. Entering the last apartment down the hall, Ark told K to hang on while he grabbed his stuff. K nodded and looked around the place he'd stayed at for a summer many years ago. The place was neat and tidy, but cozy with old furniture. K saw Ark's drawing table and the old brown couch that he'd slept on for months. It was the time after he left Nittle Grasper. He remembered spending most of his time head-butting with Ark about stupid stuff. Once he recalled pissing off the man so much that he'd actually woke up one morning looking down the barrel of Ark's rifle. It was the only time in his life he'd woken up screaming—Ark never let him live that down. "You screamed like a little girl," Ark said to him. Psh, K clucked his tongue at the memory. He did NOT scream like a girl. But somehow they always remained faithful friends.

Blood brothers…

"_If we ever get out of this hell hole, remind me to take a bath," Ark complained as he sat in the dark in the thicket of a bush, eyes barring down a sniper rifle._

_K hunkered near Ark, his legs starting to turn numb as he held onto a pair of night vision binoculars, he replied, "I think I forgot how it's been so long."_

"_Hrmph, fuck we can't even make a fire until these raid threats pass," Ark complained._

"_I get it," K whispered, "We stink and we're cold, please stop reminding me."_

_Ark dug something out of his pocket, "Look what I drew the other day."_

_K took the crumpled piece of paper and using the moonlight to view it he laughed lightly, "It's Mickey Mouse. Still hoping to pursue your dream of making comic books?"_

"_Yup, I thought I'd make us the main characters in it. Mercenaries that go from adventure to adventure…that would be cool," stated Ark to his comrade._

"_That is cool, you know, me and you are like blood brothers," K offered running a hand through his dirty, short blonde hair._

"_Not true blood brothers…"_

"_Wanna make it real?"_

"_Ok," whispered Ark_

_Both of them took out their army issued combat knives and cut into their palms on the count of three. Giving each other a patriotic salute, they shook hands and made a pact in blood._

_Afterwards, K licked the wound on his hand, "Man, this is gonna sting for a week."_

"_Don't be such a whiney bitch," Ark tossed at him._

_K scoffed, "Careful or I'll make you my bitch."_

"_Shut up pervert." _

_K just laughed. It was the only thing that kept them sane while stuck in that hell—all the nonsense and bickering. _

K didn't want to admit it, but he sort of had the hots for Ark back then. But it was fleeting. He imagined it was only because of all the time they spent together. And now Ark was with Judy and he was with Hiro. Gah, Hiro! His stomach knotted with worry and his rage returned. He _had_ to get Hiro and Michael back! Ramon Sanchez was gonna pay!

Wondering what was taking Ark so long, K stepped into his bedroom. His eyes widened. There on the bed, Ark was putting extra ammunition in a case with the pieces to his Russian SV-98 sniper rifle. This baby was a fifty inch mother in length, had a ten round magazine, molded fiberglass with adjustable cheek and length of pull, and a flash suppressor like an AK-47!

K, for an instant, admired the work of art. "How the hell did you get one of those? They don't sell them in the U.S," K asked astonished.

Ark shrugged. "Connections my friend," he said cheekily, wearing an amused look on his face.

"You know that falls under the smuggling of weapons, don't you?" K advised.

"What, are you going to have me arrested?" Ark countered.

"No, of course not, but don't get caught, ok?" K said and patted the man on the back. "Come on, let's go look at these damn mug shots."

Ark nodded and grabbed his handgun too, he didn't know but he might need it.

* * *

**Returning to Judy's** mansion in Beverly Hills, K and Ark noticed the press had discovered the incident and was now parked outside the house. Dammit! K sighed heavily and wondered if he should bother saying anything yet or not. He didn't want to compromise anything by accident. But he forced himself to think of this from the public's eye. _They_ would expect him to say something as a father, to swear vengeance, or how he was truly eager to pay-up for his kid and co-worker.

When a bunch ran over to them and thrust their cameras, microphones and recorders in his face, K said, "I will pay whatever it takes to get my boy and my friend back…I will do _anything_." After that he shoved past them and went into the house.

Detective Rose was waiting eagerly inside the house. Quickly she urged them to sit in front of a computer the Los Angeles Police Department had set up, and looked at profiles of tons of priors. K was getting antsy, he hated sitting here wasting time looking at mug shots. He was almost ready to give it up; they'd searched well over a hundred photos.

The detective was sighing with impatience.

"Wait, go back," K suddenly ordered and the screen flicked back to a man with a scar on his left cheek. "That's him!"

"Really?!" cried the woman detective. "Miguel Sanchez…" she breathed and glanced at K who now sat deadly quiet.

Ark read off the screen, "Look here it says, Miguel Sanchez brother of Ramon Sanchez convicted of grand larceny, blackmail, and countless aggravated assaults…the list goes on."

"Miguel…" K murmured, looking at the screen. He saw Miguel's current address. "I didn't recognize him at all. He never had that scar ten years ago. I never had to deal with his brother before."

"Why would he use his own brother?" asked Ark.

"Why not," K countered. "I can't _believe_ I let that guy into the house." The blonde released a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling useless, inadequate. "I was so happy to be here visiting Michael, watching Hiro and Michael bond…everything was so perfect. I let my guard down…I…I let them down…" K put a hand over his eyes in frustration and guilt.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Claude. But you have to focus and stop blaming yourself. No matter what you did, someone put this plan into action. It was going to happen, one way or another," Ark offered.

K nodded, but he still kept his hand over his face, thinking.

"It's like Ramon wanted revenge to be the first thing he did out of jail. I'm surprised the authorities didn't notice something when he got to back to L.A. He must have talked to his brother even before his plane landed. Maybe he needs the money and that's why he's doing this right away," Detective Rose said with wonder.

"If that's what he wants," K muttered and suddenly lost his temper, "But he doesn't know who he's fucking with! If they hurt my kid and Hiro I will kill every last Sanchez on this fucking planet!"

Ark and the detective stayed silent.

K stood up and declared, "Look, I need get some air and think. Please leave me alone…I'll be back." He'd decided to put himself in cop mode. It was the only way to keep his sanity at this point.

Ark looked at Claude doubtfully.

"Stay here in case Judy returns. Oh and secure the money," K explained and left the house.

* * *

**Arriving quickly** at the Los Angeles branch of the Secret Service, K parked his car and straightened his collar and tucked his shirt into his blue jeans. He kept his shades on and walked inside the building. Looking around, he barely recognized anyone here now. People had moved on or some retired, but the receptionist, Sally, was still there. She did a double-take when she saw him.

"K?" she said questionably, but she knew this wasn't time for idle chit-chat. She, like everyone else here, had heard about the incident this morning and asked, "What can I do to help you?"

"Agent Price and Agent Scott, where are they?" K inquired.

"In their office, hold on I'll ring them for you," she said politely. But K didn't wait he just stormed down the hall and the receptionist called after him. He wasn't listening.

Well, some things never change thought the receptionist with a huff.

K easily found their office and barged through the door without knocking. The two agents who seemed to be in deep conversation, looked up quickly at his intrusion.

"We _do_ have a receptionist you know," said Agent Price with clear aggravation.

"That's too bad. I want a few things," K said right off the bat.

"Oh? Like what?" Agent Scott asked. He sat back casually in his chair, while holding a file in his hands.

K started naming off a list of things he needed and when he finished the two agents stared at him, blinking.

"Is that _everything_?" Price said incredulously.

"I'll get it myself just give me the pass for the armory," K stated calmly.

"Stepping on authorities toes don't you think?" said Price coolly.

K cast cold blue eyes on the man. "I don't give a fuck."

"Look, we promised we'd help out," said Scott glancing at his rude partner, he looked at K, "Just return the equipment when you're done with it. I believe there is no better man to find your son and friend, good luck Agent K." He handed K his pass card and told him to tell the guard on duty there to ring his office for further clearance.

Agent Price just glared at him.

"Thanks…" K said, touched by Agent Scott's words. He ignored Price and took the card and made off to the armory. The guard with a wire in his ear was looking at him like he was ready for battle.

"Call Agent Scott," K told him and waiting impatiently. The man did so.

After a few brief words, the guard stepped aside, "You're cleared…you may enter."

K swiped the pass card and a little electronic terminal went from red to green.

Inside, the armory was not like one would think. There weren't a slew of a guns and grenades everywhere or tables covered in gadgets. Everything was categorized and behind heavy fiberglass and aluminum doors. Everything that came in and out of here was logged, recorded and counted.

But he only needed a few things. A junction detector (for finding transmitters), a heat radar, a few radio transmitters, pair of night-vision binoculars, a small mic set and two bulletproof Kevlar vests. He put it all into a carryall he borrowed from the armory as well. They'd never miss it, he thought with a grin and high-tailed it out of there.

On the way out of the building he almost bumped into another agent. He looked up and saw a face he recognized, an older man with salt and pepper hair, a broad chin with piercing green eyes. "Robert Turner, sir…" K said feeling a bit of unease. The man was always cold and quiet. Rumor had it he'd lost his young son while the boy was in the Army. But that was all K knew.

"Agent K," the man said coolly and eyed the bag the blonde was carrying. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened this morning."

K couldn't say anything and only nodded, stepping back feeling slightly intimidated by this man. He was the Chief of the L.A Secret Service, a powerful man. K hadn't stayed around long after Robert took that position. "I'm going to get my son back," uttered K.

"A daunting task, Godspeed," Robert said and moved aside to let K pass.

"Yes, and thanks," murmured K and took off down the hall but shot a look back at Mr. Turner who was continuing on his way.

* * *

**Next he drove** to a neighborhood on the eastside part of LA. A rough area, known for gangs, drugs, music blaring out of the alley ways, vendor's that hassled the passerby's with costume jewelry and a lot of hookers, even during the daytime, roamed the streets. K was unsure about leaving his Ferrari on the curb when he parked a few blocks from the apartment building Miguel apparently resided. He put on a brown leather jacket he had in the car, then locked it up tight and hid the equipment in the trunk. He had to make this quick. So he hurried to the building, the comfort of his gun and a grenade in his inside pockets.

He raced past a group of youths hanging out on the front steps.

"Cop," one of them spat. The group laughed as K pulled open the entrance door, ignoring them.

He took two stairs at a time to the second floor. He entered the hallway and looked for Apartment 2B. He knocked first just in case someone was there, his hand ready on the handle of his gun. Surprisingly, something moved behind the door and K could tell someone was looking through the eyehole.

"Fuck, I'm not opening up to no cop," whined a woman's voice determinedly.

"I'm not a cop. Please, I need some information about, Miguel," K said from the other side.

"No way!" the woman cried.

"Open up or I'll break down the door!" hollered K, he wasn't bullshiting either. He didn't have time for this!

"Fuck you."

"I warned you!" K cried and kicked in the door, breaking the top hinge right off the wall. It hung there and dust landed on K's hair before he stormed inside the yellowish, dusty place, gun in hand. "Where's Miguel?!"

"I don't know!" cried the short woman with stringy black hair, tanned skin wearing a white tank top and a very short pair of pink shorts. Her feet were bare.

K directed his gun at the woman, "Tell me where he is! Today he was involved in the kidnapping of my kid and my friend! So tell me where!"

The woman knew her boyfriend was into the bad business again, but she wasn't sure where he was at the moment. "He'll kill me if I say anything, please!" she begged the blonde man holding a gun on her.

K sighed and instantly felt remorse, he'd seen this a thousand times. Innocent women stuck with assholes for boyfriends or husbands. He lowered his gun and said, "Look, your boyfriend has something to do with my kid Michael disappearing, I'm not shitting you. Is there anything, _anything_ _at all_ that might lead me in the right direction?" K asked calmly.

The woman heard the man's sincerity, she sort of hoped the guy would put a bullet through Miguel for her and said, "His brother Ramon called this morning really early, but Miguel had already left. I answered it, Ramon sounded edgy. Ramon's been calling a lot since he got out of jail. That's why I thought you was a cop, I thought the police was on Miguel again," she said.

K nodded and urged her to continue, "Anything else?"

"I overheard Miguel saying the other day to some guy on his cell phone that they were gonna 'pop some blonde guy'. That was his words, mister. I don't know anything about your kid." She looked at K sharply now. "It's you they want to kill, isn't it?"

K pursed his lips at this news, he ignored the question. Ark was right, it was a set up. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah," the woman said.

Digging into his pocket, K took out his wallet and handed her some cash. "Here, this is for the door. I'm sorry about that…I'm just not having a good day," K mentioned and headed down the hall to the stairs.

"Oh hey!" the woman called from her doorway.

K stopped on a step and looked up at her.

"I heard Miguel, telling someone that his brother was working in the big leagues now," she said.

K raised his eyebrows at this. "Ramon is working for someone else?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Thanks," he said and ran back out into the hot, late afternoon sun.

K approached the Ferrari and noticed a gang of thugs hanging around it. K knew if he didn't act now, they'd take it or kill him for it. Hrmph. He palmed a grenade in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he tossed it up and down in his hand like a ball—playing catch with the explosive, wearing a don't-fuck-with-me look on his face.

"This your ride?" one of them asked arrogantly before spotting the grenade.

"D-dude! Shit man he has a grenade!" another one of them cried and the group retreated from the car immediately and ran off.

K laughed menacingly, he wasn't pissing around today.

* * *

"**Stop messing around** **kid or I'll belt ya,"** Carlos said as he tried to remove Michael from the back of the van.

Michael fussed trying to not be handled again and the big man raised his hand.

Hiro hurled himself in front of the boy and got smacked in the head, hard. Ouch! He laid there his head smarting, eyes squeezed shut with pain. Hiro cursed from behind the gag but held his ground in front of Michael.

"Very protective of him aren't ya…no wonder you're K's little bitch," Carlos jeered and made some disgusting kissing sounds.

Hiro just watched the man with hatred in his eyes and wondered if this guy was the one at the window the other night. _Sick fuck_. But a car pulled up, Hiro could hear the thumping of music coming from it. The square nose of a black car appeared and parked by the side of the white van. He heard voices but he didn't understand them to well. Curse these gags, he wished Michael and he could talk.

"Ramon."

"Shut up, Carlos."

"Miguel, my brother…how are you? I see you did everything right for once."

The scarred brother of Ramon clenched his jaw at his brother's underhanded compliment and said, "I came through for you brother. Took forever for K to give us a good opportunity to grab these two, fuck, I thought I'd have to pretend working there longer."

Ramon snorted. "Hurry up and put these two in the car."

Hiro and Michael heard them approaching and stiffened with the thought of being handled again. They both tried to fight back but stopped suddenly when their gaze fell upon a tall thin man with short, curly black hair and cold brown eyes. He was pointing a gun at them.

"That's right stop fighting, the boss said he didn't care if you two came alive or dead," Ramon said coldly and watched his brother and Carlos put them in the backseat of his old Monte Carlo.

Slamming the car door shut, Miguel asked, "When do we get our money?"

"When K is dead," spoke Ramon, hungry for payback. Hell, who would have known he wasn't the only one that wanted K dead. He wasn't even going to bother with K until he got the visit. Plus, they were willing to pay for it so well, that he couldn't contest. So what if _he_ had to do the dirty work, after this they'd be out of here and rich.

"Where are you staying, Ramon? Why can't you tell me?" asked Miguel.

Ramon groaned. "I told you it ain't my place! But it's a helluva house." He laughed and got back into the car. He looked out the window. "Now don't fuck this up. Get K and get the hell out of here. I told you were to go, go there and when it's all done…you'll get your money."

Miguel smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Will post again very soon! Thanks for reading.


	6. The Meeting

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Part 6**: The Meeting

**Bad Luck stepped** out of the taxi and stood in front of the big, grey, stone house that belonged to K's ex-wife in Beverly Hills. When K and Hiro failed to show up this afternoon to go surfing, Sakano got worried.

K was not one to be late.

They waited for quite some time but Yuki, who got tired of waiting, went to the bar where he saw K on television giving a statement about his kid and Hiro being kidnapped! He told Shuichi and he told Sakano. The producer decided they should go to K, he had the address—K had given it to him in case of emergencies. And _this_ was an emergency!

Shuichi was freaking out. His best friend was kidnapped; he wondered what the hell was going on…this had to be a joke, right?

But here he was, standing in front of the house swarming with press and police vehicles. A bunch of reporters turned to look at them that momentary look of 'who is that?' crossing their faces. It would seem most had done their homework and quickly realised this was Bad Luck.

The band managed by K.

Shuichi watched the reporters faces light up, eyes glowing with recognition. In seconds they got swarmed.

"Bad Luck, do you have any idea who would kidnap your guitarist or the boy who lives here?" one reporter thrust his tape recorder in Shuichi's face.

"What is the relationship between Mr. Winchester and Hiroshi Nakano?"

"How close are you with Mr. Winchester's son, Michael?"

Shuichi's eyes widened and he looked to Yuki for help.

Yuki put a protective arm in front of Shuichi and simply said in English, "We don't know anything at this point."

With that they pushed through the throng of media and stopped at the front door when it swung open. There stood a fairly tall, dark haired man, Slavic looking in dark pants and a grey, buttoned up shirt.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" the man asked them.

"What do you mean _'what are you doing here'?!_ It was all over the news! We were waiting for K, Hiro and Michael to come surfing this afternoon, but they didn't show up. I'm here to help! Who would do this?" Shuichi cried and took a breath, he asked more calmly, "Err…who are you?"

Yuki wasn't sure if this guy understood Shuichi, so he translated.

Ark held up a hand, "Don't worry I understand Japanese." He calmly scanned over the singer and then studied Yuki, Sakano and Suguru before him and he said, "My name is Ark, K's good friend."

_K had friends?_

Shuichi never heard of the man before but took his word for it, "Where is, K?"

"I don't know. He took off about two hours ago," the tall American man said and then a female voice came from inside the house.

"Ark, who is out there?" It was Judy.

"Bad Luck is here," Ark said directing his voice inside the house.

"Well, get into the house and away from those reporters!" Judy demanded.

Shuichi and everyone else glanced at each other.

Nodding, Ark stepped aside and let them in. All eyes landed on a pretty blonde woman seated on the sofa. She had puffy eyes, obviously from crying, and held a cup of hot tea with shaky hands.

"I guess none of you know where the hell my idiot ex-husband went, do you?" she questioned irritably.

The gang shook their heads, staring at K's ex-wife.

"Don't just stand there. I know my son is missing…your friend." She closed her eyes for a moment as if pained. "Sit down, introduce yourselves," Judy said tiredly, the bite of her personality subdued for a moment.

Thankfully, Yuki knew how to speak good English from living in America for awhile and told them what she said. Shuichi, Suguru, Sakano sat and Yuki did the introductions. It was so weird, being here in K's old home, sitting across the coffee table from his ex-wife. Gorgeous ex-wife… It was like their manager's secrets weren't so secret anymore. This was what K was all about, once upon a time.

Bad Luck blinked when Ark sat beside her and placed a hand on her knee comfortingly. They seemed close…

Then Yuki spoke up.

"I don't know if we should be here, maybe we should just leave you alone." Yuki went to get up and Shuichi and Suguru followed suit.

"No, please you can stay here if you wish. After all, you are friends with K and your band member is missing as well…" Judy's lips started to quiver, "…my son." She looked at the cops standing in her dinning room, "Why haven't you found him yet?!"

They glanced at her but they had no answers.

She leaned against Ark for comfort.

Shuichi felt sorry for her, but looked at Yuki. He explained what she offered, that they could stay if they wanted.

"Yes! I want to stay. I want to know everything that happens to my friend!" Shuichi said loudly.

Yuki shrugged he knew Shuichi, if they didn't stay near the action, he would be a basket case at the hotel in Hollywood otherwise. The writer told Judy and Ark that they would stay.

Judy just nodded and then a police officer came over.

Bad Luck looked over at the woman cop, "I'm Detective Rose," she said.

Yuki, now the official translator, eyed the woman and said, "I'm Yuki Eiri, this is Shindou Shuichi and this is Fujisaki Suguru. These two are part of Bad Luck. This other guy can introduce himself." He thumbed at Sakano.

"I'm Sakano, producer for Bad Luck," he said uneasily.

The cop nodded looking over the group. There wasn't much they could offer she thought; there weren't many questions to ask them. She just hoped they wouldn't get in the way. "We hope to end this as soon as possible and find Michael and Hiro."

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Shuichi pleaded.

Yuki told the cop what Shuichi said but even he knew there wasn't anything they could do but wait.

* * *

**On his way back to** Beverly Hills, K wondered if stopping by Café del Mar would prove useful. But the time was nearing for that meeting in Oxnard; he couldn't be late for that! Plus he wanted to prepare for it, he wasn't going empty handed. As he drove, speeding down the road, recklessly weaving in and out of traffic, he spotted someone following him. His eyes watched a black sedan trying to keep up.

Was Sanchez having him followed?

_Did they think I wouldn't notice_, he thought and sped up. He was still in the city streets and took a sharp right at the next intersection. But the car was still on his tail.

What would be the point to losing the guy, they knew were he was going and there were cops all over the place. _So let them follow me for now_, he only wanted to get Michael and Hiro back. No use playing too many games. But Sanchez sure did have a lot of guys working for him, K thought glancing again at the black car. It gave him the impression of a federal government car.

There was something just not adding up!

By the time he got back to the house, the car had disappeared. He got out of the Ferrari and pushed past the media and into the house.

But he stopped short when he spied Shuichi, Yuki, Sakano and Suguru sitting in the livingroom.

And Judy! He looked down with guilt, K's face flushed with heat.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" Judy wailed. "How could you let Michael be taken right from under your nose?" But she didn't get up, she felt to weak do so right now.

"I…I've been following leads, but…" K looked around at the cops in the house. He didn't want to discuss what he knew with them around. The less they knew the better for him…they would only get in the way. "I'm sorry…"

K never felt sorrier for himself than he did at that moment.

Ark played the middleman. "Come on, let's not sit here and play the blame game. Something sinister is going on…we need to put a stop to it and we will." He patted Judy on the knee again, "I promise we'll rescue Michael and Hiroshi, ok?"

Judy removed her blameful gaze from K and stared at some picture on the wall. She nodded, lips pursed.

"Guys…" K started, but his voice trailed off. He didn't really know what to say to Bad Luck. "I'm sorry we didn't show up."

"Don't worry about that now," mentioned Shuichi, spying his manager who was looking quite frazzled. "Please just find Hiroshi and your son."

"I will," K promised.

"K, come with me," Ark said and got up.

K nodded he didn't want to say what he'd discovered in front of anyone. A set up for his life wouldn't settle very well anyone. He followed Ark outside into the backyard. The man went to the tool shed.

"Maybe you can fix this lawnmower for me?" Ark asked, pretending to sound serious as he closed the small door behind them.

They stood in the small wooden structure that smelled like musty gasoline and oil. Around them gardening tools hung on the walls.

"What did you find out? I know you went somewhere and I can tell by the look on your face you found something," Ark explained.

K sighed and told Ark what he'd been up to.

"So, I was right," Ark said. "But what did Miguel's girlfriend mean when she said he's working for the big leagues now?"

"I've been trying to figure that out. I get the feeling he's working for someone…but, whom? And I was being followed on the way back here."

Ark ran a hand through his thick hair. "We have to be careful tonight. Now we know for sure they want you dead. We need to find out where Michael and Hiro are quickly." Ark didn't like the sounds of this, "You were being followed? They're keeping a close eye on you, not so surprising."

"We can't let _them_ know that _we_ know they're setting me up. We can't kill them either, we need them to talk," K explained plotting out his moves.

"You know the cops will be on the perimeter, near by, waiting. I'm going completely covert tonight, they'll never know I was there," Ark assured his friend.

"Thanks. I'll show you the toys I picked up at the Service later, except this." The blonde spoke, his voice tired sounding. He handed Ark a tiny speaker that was placed in your ear. It was about the size of a nail head. Then he pinned a tiny microphone on the collar of Ark's shirt, hidden from everyone eyes.

K then attached the device to himself. He smiled and put the speaker in his ear. K fiddled with a receiver and turned the radio on and winked at Ark.

"It's like the old days," Ark mentioned and whispered into the mic, "Tango, tango, we have lift off."

K chuckled lightly. Yup it was like the old days.

Ark gazed at his friend. He felt he had to say something now. "I'm glad you don't hate me for being with Judy. And I hope you don't let what she said bother you. She's a wreck."

K placed his hands on Ark's shoulders, "Don't you think I know what that woman can be like?" he mused, wearing a soft smile.

Ark huffed and smiled. "I know…you know her as well as I do, better, probably."

K looked thoughtful, "No, not 'better' I doubt it. But I know _you_ and I know she's lucky to have you."

Ark looked right into K's eyes then. "Thanks…"

"No thanks required," K replied.

Ark looked stunned to hear his own words spoken back to him—from a time he saved K's life. "You remembered…"

"How could I ever forget?"

* * *

**It was time to head** to Oxnard, to the harbour to meet with Michael and Hiro's kidnappers and pay the ransom. It was time to face his killers, the people willing to go so far just to murder him. Detective Rose came into the sitting room where K was talking with Bad Luck, trying to keep his sanity.

"Are you ready?" she asked K who dropped his hands from his shirt. He had been fiddling with the microphone hidden on the inside of his collar.

K nodded. He was as ready as he'll ever be.

"We'll have unmarked cars surrounding the area, if anything goes wrong we'll be close by," she explained to a man that seemed to have his own agenda. "Look, I know you're a trained man but _please_ let us help, ok?"

K looked at the woman and said easily, "Of course." _Boy, who was she fooling_, he thought. He just hoped Sanchez didn't pick up on the cops flooding the area.

* * *

**Ark had timed it perfectly**. At least a half hour before the meeting time, he explained he should go home and pick up a few necessities, that he'd left his wallet behind in his mad dash to get here when K called this morning. Well, that was the story he told everyone. Instead, Ark waited in a designated meeting place K and he agreed on. By the time K showed, he will have lost any cop trails or trails period, and pick him up.

And exactly thirty-six minutes later, K's rented Ferrari came screeching around the corner. Ark had to get in fast since K barely stopped.

"I'm glad you could make it," K charged happily.

"Same with you. Did you lose them?"

"A long time ago," the blonde bragged and sped off to Oxnard. "Stay low…we don't want them to know you're in the car."

Ark sank quickly in his seat, holding his rifle case close to his chest. "This is crazy."

K didn't really hear his friend. In his mind he was thinking of yesterday at the zoo. When Michael took Hiro's hand…a hot tear ran down his face. K swiped it quickly from his cheek and gritted his teeth; those bastards are gonna pay…

* * *

**Hiro looked around** the exquisite small room he and Michael were locked in. It had a single bed with ornate sculpted posts and headboard, it had soft white blankets and silk covered pillows. The room was wine red with one window overlooking an oceanic escarpment. But the window was heavily barred behind the heavy white drapes. There was no other furniture here except one nightstand, and one white square-shaped candle on it.

He looked at Michael who sat on the bed, legs crossed. The boy was trying to say something but it was muffled by the gag. Hiro groaned these gags and shackles were getting annoying!

Unexpectedly, voices could be heard outside the door. Someone was coming! Hiro sat down next to Michael, and they watched the door.

In came Ramon Sanchez, looking full of himself, grinning at them like a serpent. He was with two other men. One was tall with dark hair pulled into a low ponytail and the other a bit shorter with a crew cut. The tall man approached Hiro and he braced himself for whatever new torture they were going to deliver. But the man only started to untie the gag.

"One word from either of you and I'll splatter your brains all over the place, got it?" growled Ramon and the shorter man went to untie Michael's gag.

Relief of the gag was a feeling short lived; listening to Ramon's threats gave them a new fear. Hiro looked at Michael and begged him with his eyes not to scream or anything.

The boy stayed silent.

"Now behave for a little while…my orders are to keep you here until the Man comes to see you himself or when K is dead. You can scream all you want when I leave here, but it's pointless. We're on a big piece of property, surrounded by water mostly. Even if you got out of the window it's a good four story drop to the rocks below." Sanchez laughed at the tormented look on their faces and continued. "I'm not sure what the Man has planned for you, I don't even know why he's so interested in K. But I think he wanted to fuck with your daddy's mind…serves that bastard right!" Ramon hollered. "You think spending ten years in jail is a picnic? This job was an honour."

Michael was frowning at Ramon for the nasty things he was saying about his father. He shot Hiroshi an angry look and noticed he too was wearing a frown. But they stayed silent.

"Now, I'm sure you need to use the washroom and all that stuff, so kid, you get to go first." Ramon motioned with his hand for the boy to follow him. "Come on! We don't have all day…I don't own this place so if you piss all over it, it's my ass on the line!"

Michael was hesitant but he really did have to go! "I want Hiroshi to come with me," he pleaded.

"Not happening," spoke Ramon. He waved his hand at the short man, "Cut off his ties. If he gives you a fuss, do whatever you want to him."

The short man pulled out a knife and cut the bonds off the kid's feet and hands. Michael shot Hiro a pensive look. He was scared about going off alone with these guys.

"Don't try any funny business or the kid's dead," the taller man spoke to Hiro hesitantly before cutting the bonds off of him as well

Hiro understood enough to know what he meant and nodded. He watched Michael leave the room with the other man. His first consideration was to grab Michael and high-tail it out of here. But that was too dangerous, it wouldn't work right now.

* * *

**Michael tossed a cross** look at the man with the crew cut. The guy insisted he keep and eye on him _in_ the washroom. "I can't _go_ while you're watching," whined the seven year-old haughtily.

Ramon was walking down the hall; he saw the bathroom door open and overheard Michael's complaint. "Just let the kid go alone, I'm sure he can't hurt anything in there," he offered. "Come on. Let's get this babysitting shit over with already!"

Ramon's man grumbled, but he left the boy alone.

Alone now, Michael smiled and ran the tap water gently. He didn't want them to overhear him peeking into the cabinets. He was looking for anything useful, anything that might help him escape. He watched plenty of nifty TV shows and his father taught him lots of stuff. Just maybe he'd find something useful. If his father taught him anything, it was not to go down without a fight!

Pausing for a moment, Michael thought of what those men said about his father. They were going to try and kill his daddy… Michael glanced at his young reflection in the mirror, he shook his head softly. "No, none of you know my father…he's gonna get you first," Michael whispered softly. He had faith in his dad.

Continuing his search, he discovered there wasn't much in the medicine cabinet, only some Aspirin, a brush, some Q-tips, a can of hairspray—that could be useful but he'd save it for later, maybe, and a matchbook. Michael's eyes widened and he grabbed the matches. He stuffed them down the front of his pants. Funny, he thought, but those men never checked to see if he was carrying anything on him. And if he wasn't tied up—Michael dug out the Swiss Army knife from his cargo pant's pocket—he could have cut off their bonds. Now, he didn't know what use the knife would have.

Thinking he better hurry up and actually go the washroom, he did so.

As he washed his hands the door cracked open. "What the hell's taking so long, get a move on kid," barked Ramon's man.

Michael dried his hands on his pants and followed the man back to his room. He ran to Hiro and clung onto his father's friend, actually needing some comfort. Even if he wanted to be brave he was still scared.

Ramon's man grunted at them and told Hiro he better go to the washroom now, because he wasn't babysitting them all day.

Hiro let the boy go and told him he'd be right back.

Moments later he returned and the man told them they'd bring some food soon. Being reminded of food made Michael and Hiro's stomachs growl. But finally alone and un-gagged, they could talk.

The sound of a lock was engaged on their door.

Hiro sat back down next to Michael and sighed. "Don't worry Michael; we'll get out of here." He tried to sound positive.

Michael told Hiro as best as he could in Japanese about what those men said about his father.

Hiro looked stricken, but he had figured out some of this stuff out already. "I don't understand. You make it sound as if someone else _and_ Ramon is after your father."

"That _is_ what I mean," Michael said.

Hiro groaned. What kind of trouble were they really in?

"My father is tough…still; I hope they don't hurt my daddy…"

Hiro smiled then. "Yeah, your dad can fight like a champ." He recalled that dreadful night in the Toronto alleyway. "If I know K at all, he'll kick their asses."

Michael began to giggle, "You said a naughty word."

Chuckling, Hiro nodded. "Yeah, don't tell your father."

"I won't," Michael promised. But his young face brightened, "Look what I have and look at what I found in the washroom."

Hiro watched as the boy produced a knife and a book of matches. The guitarist raised his eyebrows. The boy was plotting, just like his father. Hiro smiled and added, "Any ideas what to use it for?"

"No, not yet, but maybe we'll find something," the boy said. "What do you think they are going to do with us?" Michael then asked sounding like a scared, little boy again.

Hiro felt sorry for the boy, "I don't know but I'm sure your Dad will find us. I won't let them hurt you," Hiro said in reassurance. He sure hoped K would find them, heaven knows where they are.

"He _has_ to find us, he just has too," uttered Michael, getting up to look out the window. By now the skies had become dark with night.

* * *

**K pulled the Ferrari** onto the dark path that led to the harbour in Oxnard. But before he continued, he stopped the car and let Ark out where no one could see them. The man moved stealthily into the darkness, dressed completely in black covert gear, disappearing before K drove on. Surrounding him were a lot of warehouses, places he guessed were used for storage and fish processing. The air smelled distinctly of sea matter. There were a few lights along the road ways, but it mostly caused dark ominous shadows between the buildings. This place gave K the creeps at night.

He parked the car near the loading docks, in the general area that the kidnapper requested and got out. This area was the most open of all areas and he could see in all directions. K gazed around uneasily, looking for any signs of trouble.

There was none, yet.

He padded over his chest, the snug feeling of the Kevlar vest he wore under his trench coat was there. The other one was given to Ark. It was well hidden, K felt assured that they wouldn't notice. He also had a slew of different things on him, hidden of course.

He waited and jigged the bagful of money in his right hand.

Where _were_ they?

These guys wanted to kill him, he guessed for revenge thanks to Ark and the visit to Miguel's girlfriend. But he was sure they'd planned on taking the money as their prize.

"K, I'm in position," Ark's voice whispered out of the tiny speaker still nestled in his ear.

K touched his ear, "Good, I'm not sure how many we're gonna be dealing with tonight. Hopefully the cops stay the fuck out of our way. Keep on your toes," K spoke softly back. Just then, a wash of headlights swept over him and he swallowed hard, stomach doing a twist with the adrenaline that burst through him.

They're here.

He spoke quickly, "Ark, scan this truck for bodies."

Moments later Ark's voice came back, "There are only two persons in the truck, negative on Michael and Hiro."

Hrmph. That settled it then. No Michael or Hiro—right assholes let's dance, K thought dangerously.

Two men got out of the van, one clearly the fake butler, Miguel Sanchez, the other not anyone K recognized. But he did take in the second man's size, a big boy with a bald head. He reminded K of a bulldog.

"Where are Michael and Hiro?" K asked calmly, but inside his mind was racing.

"Money first," spoke Miguel, eyeing K hesitantly.

"I wanna see them or hear them, I want to know they are safe," K demanded, fingers itching to pull out his gun.

The big guy with the cross tattooed on his head, looked at Miguel worriedly.

* * *

**Ark was watching** and listening to the conversation down below. Two hundred yards away he had his scope settled on the man with the scar, the crosshairs pinpointed on his right shoulder, Miguel's gun hand. He could sense uneasiness in Miguel's body language, K's demand to see his kid was aggravating them.

Stationed on top of a warehouse rooftop, rifle resting on the ledge of the building he barely registered another presence behind him.

He spun around and looked at a man dressed in a suit, holding a gun on him. He barely could see the face in the dark and he grabbed for his own handgun. But the man's foot shot out and kicked him in the face.

Red flared across Ark's vision. What the fuck?!

The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth. It made him furious. Ark lunged at the man taking him down by his knees, completely surprising the other man.

* * *

**K could hear Ark** shuffling around from the tiny speaker in his ear and then he heard a loud _THWACK_! He forced himself not to look in Ark's general direction.

"Look, money first then you can have the kid and the guy, capeesh?" growled the big guy.

Miguel cut Carlos a cross look.

"How do I know you have them?!" K raised his voice, he felt something was wrong. What was going on with Ark…someone was up there with him!

"Fuck this!" Miguel spat and pulled out his gun, but K was just as quick.

Both men stood pointing there guns at each other. A standoff. The big guy joined in and pointed his handgun at K as well. The odds just got worse.

"Heh, now it's two against one," Miguel sneered. "You're dead meat…you don't have a chance."

* * *

**Ark struggled with** the man on the rooftop. His attacker was clearly a very skilled fighter. But he was trained for combat too! Ark went all out. He grappled with the man who was trying to get a hold on him. Ark wriggled out of the other man's clutches and stood quickly, he ducked a punch and grabbed the man by the jacket and brought his knee up to his face, hard.

There was a loud crunch of a nose breaking.

The man wailed and aimed his gun on Ark again, his eyes squinting in pain but holding steady. The ex-merc aimed a kick at the man's hand and the gun fired off course and sailed over the side of the building.

"Fuck!" cursed the man. There was no choice but to retreat.

Ark let him go and flew back over to his rifle and looked down. He couldn't let K get shot up by these goons. He peered into the scope, breathing rapidly from his tussle with whoever that was just now.

Uh oh, everyone but K was looking in his direction now.

* * *

**K heard the gun fire**. And in the instant that Miguel and his partner looked over, he knew he had no alternative. K dropped the money, grabbed the gun out off Miguel's hand, and in a flash he was behind him, holding the kidnapper's gun to his head.

"Drop the gun and tell me where my kid is _now_ or your buddy's fucking dead!" K insisted with a deadly serious voice, pressing the gun painfully into Miguel's temple and watching the big guy.

"Don't say anything, Carlos!" Miguel spat and struggled. But K pulled the hammer back on the gun and he stopped resisting. He was practically holding Miguel off his feet with the headlock he had on him.

Carlos looked back and forth from Miguel to K and hesitated on what to do. He couldn't let his friend get killed or Ramon would kill him! And K was a pissed off ex-agent looking for his kid and buddy. Carlos knew Miguel was dead if he didn't talk, K had nothing to lose. He dropped his gun to the pavement, held up his hands.

"Ramon has them," the big guy said, causing Miguel to curse under his breath.

"Where?!" growled K and pressed harder, he didn't have time to waste. Surely the cops would be here any minute.

Carlos felt the whine of apprehension growing his throat, feeling the pressure of being a traitor. But it was that or let K kill Miguel. Miguel was his best friend! He sighed and said, "Ramon said he was keeping them at some house! But he wouldn't tell us where!"

"Carlos, shut the fuck up!"

"You shut up!" K demanded of Miguel. He looked sternly at Carlos. "Who is Ramon working for?" the blonde asked quickly, it would seem they might not know exactly where Michael and Hiro was.

"I don't know," Carlos offered, "I swear! He won't tell us."

"Tell me what 4-7-8 means!" K demanded, squeezing Miguel so hard he was turning blue.

Carlos cursed now; he must have dropped his matchbook at the house. "It's a fucking locker combination at Union station."

"The train station?" K asked incredulously.

"Yeah…"

"What's the locker number?" K drilled him with another question. This damn guy was squealing like a pig.

"One thousand and one"

"Heh…you made this much easier than I thought. Thought you'd kill me, eh?" K scoffed and pulled out a set of handcuffs, he handed them over to Carlos. "Now cuff yourself to Miguel."

"Fucking hell!" Miguel cursed as Carlos did as he was told.

K pulled out another set of handcuffs, gun still at Miguel's head. He dragged them near the van they came here with.

"Cuff yourselves to the door handle. _Do it now!_" demanded K, handing the second set of cuffs to Carlos. The big guy attached one cuff to the link of their handcuffs and snapped the other onto the door handle.

The van door handle would be sturdy enough to hold them till the cops arrived, K thought.

K let go of Miguel, grabbed the money and ran back to his car. Tossing the cash into the backseat, K tore off to find Ark. Going back the way he came, he almost ran into his friend who stumbled in front of the Ferrari. K slammed on the brakes and noticed Ark's bloody mouth. The man got in fast and K tore out of there like a bat out of hell. He left from another road, taking a different route to avoid the cops.

Ark slouched down in his seat, and he looked down the road to see a shit load of flashing lights turning into the harbour.

K chortled evilly for a moment, "I hope the cops like the present I left attached to the van." But he looked seriously at Ark, "What the hell happened on the roof?" He lit a much needed cigarette.

Wiping his bloody mouth Ark, watched his friend sucking on his smoke. He replied, "A man in a suit attacked me. How did they know where I was?" Ark wondered.

_A man in a suit?_ "I don't know..."

"Yeah, I could've sworn he looked like an FBI agent or…Secret Service," Ark said and glanced at K sharply.

The car swerved as K shot an incredulous look at Ark, "It must have been a hired man."

"He was a professional!" yelled Ark, knowing what he saw, "He fought like a trained man!"

Surprised by Ark's outburst, K drove and thought to himself. How could that be? Did Ramon have connections to bad cops? Something wasn't adding up. "We need to check out this locker before the cops get to it, let's go now," K explained.

Ark nodded silently.

They headed for Union Station.


	7. Ramon

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Part 7**: Ramon

**Both K and Ark **were still riding the adrenaline plane from the meeting at Oxnard. It was just after midnight. Everything that had just happened was making a grand realization in their heads, what new adversaries did they have to face?

Also, the locker number kept flashing in K's mind like quotes from the stock market. He wondered if it would lead to where they were keeping Michael and Hiro. But it was a do-or-die situation; either he got to Union Station, to that locker before the cops did, or risk having them sticking their noses further into this. He felt as if he were _so_ close, his instincts told him so.

But he knew he was in trouble, he knew how pissed off the cops would be. He'd totally gone against their advisement and brought Ark to the scene, armed and whatnot. And now he was on the run again to do his own work.

It was a long drive into the heart of Los Angeles, to Union Station. K pondered why Ramon would have picked such a regular place, a place always bustling with people. Maybe it was to seem imperceptible.

Ark had changed back to into his regular civilian clothes while in the car. His lip was still puffy but not bleeding anymore. He was lucky not to have any loose teeth.

When K parked the car in the lot, he followed K into the train station.

"You know I bet they have surveillance, I wonder if they'd have the original person that used this locker?" Ark questioned his more knowledgeable friend on these matters.

"Let's see if we find anything first," K offered but Ark had made a good point. He'd consider looking at their security tapes.

The long wall of lockers was massive. But near the back almost in a corner was 1001. K held his breath as he spun the dial 4-7-8, the locker opened. Carlos hadn't been lying. Inside was one fat manila envelope. K plucked it out. Peering inside locker to make sure there was nothing else, he placed the envelope in his inside pocket.

"Wow, there _was_ something in there," Ark said, he wore a surprised look.

"I guess the Sanchez brothers weren't to smart, they should have taken this and hidden it," said the blonde as they hurried back to the car so they could read the contents.

"Yeah, I hope Michael and Hiro will be alright. We've sort of put a stopper in their plans," Ark said with concern.

"Better be or there's gonna be a phone-booking at the police station tonight," K grumbled, picturing Miguel and Carlos being retained at the cop shop.

"Do they still use phone books?"

"Hell do I know."

"I bet the police stations order them by the double."

"Ark!" jeered K and actually laughed at his friend. "I'm sure the police don't beat up people using phone books…that much."

Smiling, Ark knew his joke would lighten the mood. Slamming the car door shut, K flicked on the overhead light and pulled out the yellow envelope from the inside of his coat. He ran his fingertips over the words "Confidential" on the front.

K fished out the contents and his eyes widened with astonishment. There were pictures of Michael, Hiro and himself obviously taken at the house in Beverly Hills recently. Worst of all, there were profiles about each of them attached to the pictures with a paper clip. Their ages, their hair colour, their height, where they lived etcetera. Their _entire_ lives were right here in his hands. Even K's history about being in the Army, as a mercenary, Secret Service, his time with Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. Every detail of his comings and goings, he stared at everything and a deep scowl came to his face.

"What the hell?!" K spat, "What the fuck is this?"

Ark looked on incredulously. "Where would Ramon get such saturated information? I thought your records were super confidential by government order?"

"It's supposed to be," whispered K as he filed through more papers, there was even photos of Judy and Ark. He glanced at his best friend. "What's going on?" he wondered completely stupefied, "This stuff is really specialized. This goes _way_ beyond Ramon's capabilities."

"I think Ramon is working for someone else, someone with serious connections," Ark shared his thoughts. "Plus, Ramon wouldn't think of going this far."

"I guess they needed to know where to find me. Who ever they are, they have some amazing people working with them, or…we're dealing with something bigger." K scrubbed over his tired eyes with his hands and sighed. He continued to look through the papers and photos. There was even a print-out of his flight records and credit card transactions. They'd been trailing him ever since he left Toronto!

K got out of the car, much to Ark's surprise, and opened the back door. He rummaged through the bag with the stuff he'd grabbed from the Secret Service. Picking up the junction detector he turned it on and started sweeping the car.

Ark got out to watch, were there bugs?

The machine, using microwaves to detect transmitters, blipped quietly as K scanned it over areas of the car. And the thing sang when K got near the rear left tire. K knelt and ran his hand over the underside of the car above the tire. His hand found purchase with a small device.

"Tagged like a fucking target!" he cried, eyeing the still running transmitter. It was a device easily attached to metal using a magnet. He was about to smash the thing on the ground when he had a thought. Looking around he placed the transmitter on the car parked next to them, above the right rear tire.

"Wait Claude, before you do that…what if someone is watching us already? They already know what car we're driving. And how did they know I was on the rooftop? And how do we know they haven't bugged Judy's house? They could have been listening to us the whole time! Which means our meeting in Oxnard was fucking lucky," Ark explained heatedly, "I bet having all those cops in the vicinity was the only reason we got out alive."

K was about to lose his mind!

This was getting _way_ more complicated. "Damn, we're going to have to go back to the house. We have to get rid of any surveillances or bugs. We're going to have to face the cops now, aren't we?" It wasn't really a question but more of a haggard comment. K suddenly felt very open to the elements, exposed, he felt the hairs rise on his neck. He scanned the parking lot wondering who was watching them, following.

"Let's not say too much, maybe they are listening to us," Ark mentioned and started to dig in his pockets carefully.

K watched his friend, realizing he was looking for more transmitters. K too rummaged in his coat pockets, all he felt was a grenade, car keys, one of Michael's Yu Gi Oh cards and lint.

Oh? But wait!

His fingers brushed over a tiny hard thing and he pinched it between his thumb and finger. He pulled out a small round metal spherical bug!

"They have known our exact location the _whole_ time," K said disbelievingly, he knew now how they had found Ark on the rooftop. He watched his friend pull out a bug from his jacket pocket.

"This means someone was in my apartment. Someone is working _very_ hard to get to you, Claude," Ark exclaimed, looking at the bug in his hands. "We could use these things to our advantage. But if they are after you then we better be careful, we need some answers now. We have to be fast, go 'black'—get my drift?"

K knew what Ark meant. It meant they had to stay lost, be as covert as possible. But that would be so hard if they returned to the house. They had to! Thankfully there were cops hanging around the house…though, K wasn't sure he could trust anyone right now, even them.

"I have an idea, get in the car," K said dropping his pocket transmitter and crushing it under his foot. He replaced the other transmitter back on his car.

Ark crushed his small bug under his shoe and got into the car.

K sped off, driving crazily, fast, and through tons of different neighbourhoods, pushing the limits of the Ferrari. He didn't stop until they found a guy, alone standing outside of his dingy, plain grey Ford Corolla in a dark alleyway. K got out of his car and approached the man.

"Hey buddy, I want to trade cars. Your egg-beater for this Ferrari, no games," K said coolly.

The man simply gaped at him before he cried, "Say _what_?!

K handed the man the keys to the Ferrari, "Merry Christmas." He took out the stuff from the backseat and put it into the back of the Ford.

The man simply held out his keys in a daze to the small four-door. He didn't say a word as K and Ark got into his shit-box and drove off.

"There," K said and smiled at Ark, "Now they'll be following him. We did that in less than two minutes easy. I doubt they have any idea we traded cars until they find that guy. I'm sure they won't hurt him."

Ark laughed. "I hope that guy takes them on a ride."

K chortled and pictured that Ferrari zooming all over the city, clocking over 200km/s. "Yup, I bet he'll give them a good chase."

"Great, now they have no idea where we are…the cops are all over the house, so Judy and the guys should be ok. What do we do next?" Ark questioned.

"We find, Ramon," K said tightly.

"Where?"

"Café del Mar," the blonde replied, tossing a piece of paper with the address on it onto Ark's lap. K had gotten it off the matchbook the police had found.

* * *

**Ark and K drove to Compton**, the south-eastern part of downtown Los Angeles. Café del Mar was easy to find, even if it was located in one of the most dangerous inner cities in the United States.

They hunkered down in the car, hopeful not to get spotted by anyone, glad they sat in a dilapidated car, and scanned over the outside of the place. It was a seedy looking establishment, with an ugly red neon sign and peeling white paint on the walls. There was graffiti all over the building and it had no front windows. It was like a crusty white cube. K couldn't tell if anyone was inside the business, and like hell was he going in.

"Damn, this could take awhile," complained K.

"Let's just hang around for a bit," Ark suggested, "This is all we have. If we find Ramon, we can get the location of Michael and Hiro, hopefully he can tell us who else is behind this shit—"

K's cell phone rang and the blonde grabbed for it before it rang twice. "Hello?"

"_Claude K. Winchester?"_ went a scrambled voice.

"Who is this?!"

"_We won't be letting your son and friend go until you're dead…and trust me, you will be. Payback is a bitch."_

They hung up and K clapped his phone shut. He felt his guts twist, damn who was playing this game with him?! Quickly he took the back of his phone off and removed the SIN card. He snapped the thing into two pieces, destroying their chance of tracking them via GPS—Global Positioning System. He should have thought of that sooner.

"Who was that?" Ark asked with alarm, watching K destroying his phone.

"I don't know…but apparently Michael and Hiro are safe until I'm dead," he answered solemnly.

"I see…"

"They probably already know we're in this area—"

"Look, there he is!" Ark said disbelievingly, cutting K off.

Quickly grabbing a bag, K urged, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

They got out of the car silently and followed Ramon. He was already a block away from the café and thankfully no one was around.

Ramon was too pissed off about his brother to realize he was being followed, until two hands grabbed his shoulders. He spun around and his eyes widened, "Oh shit!"

"'Oh shit' is right," K growled at him, "Angry about your brother, Ramon? Ha! You're pathetic." He shoved Ramon down an alleyway, his gun pressed to his back.

Ark was right behind them.

"Up the stairs, asshole," K told Ramon when they got to the fire escape of a shabby four story apartment building.

"You know, no matter what you do to me, you're still dead!" Ramon spat at K, but went up the stairs, up to the rooftop.

"Let them try," the blonde said calmly. "Ark, get out the duct tape."

Ark fished the tape out of the bag they'd brought with them. He knew where K was going with this, he smiled…this was going to be fun.

They shoved Ramon up against a small brick chimney. K stood holding his gun on him.

"Ok, tape him up." K grinned evilly and watched Ramon's eyes widen with alarm as Ark ran the tape around him. "You must remember I don't play by the rules, Ramon." He laughed roguishly.

"You'll never find your kid or your lover boy, you _fag_," Ramon jeered mockingly.

K punched the man in the face for that comment. Ramon sent daggers at him, spitting out some blood. K just rubbed his smarting knuckles.

"You're working for someone else, who is it?" Ark questioned as he completely immobilized the man by taping him flush against the small brick chimney.

Ramon struggled, he couldn't move or kick or anything.

"Start talking!" cried K.

"Fuck you both. You can beat the crap outta me…I got nothing to say!" Sanchez said defiantly.

"I'll do more to you than beat you up. You like explosives, Ramon?" K asked all sweet and concerned like.

The man inhaled quickly, his eyes went even wider than before. He didn't answer; his dark eyes just stared at the crazy blonde.

"I sense that you do, Ramon." Sniggering, K fished in his pocket. He pulled out a grenade and said, "Open wide," and shoved the grenade in Ramon's mouth. "Ark? Could I have your assistance, please?"

"I'm on it," said Ark and pulled his gun on Ramon, holding it steadily between the man's eyes—his other hand holding the grenade in the guy's mouth.

K holstered his firearm and retrieved the duct tape from his friend. With it, he taped the explosive to Ramon's mouth. When he was done Ramon was almost whimpering and K leaned in close. His nose was almost touching Ramon's. K spoke with a deadly tone, "Who are you working for?"

Ramon was mumbling something, but K decided to torture him some more. Laughing in Ramon's face, K dragged his finger over the pin gently. "You know, this is a fragment grenade. Do you know what that means?" K purred in Ramon's ear.

He man squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in fear, he nodded yes he knew.

"That's right, tiny pieces of metal—shrapnel—are inside this baby and when it explodes it will tear your face to shreds." Tugging lightly on the pin K settled a cool stare on Ramon. There was a safety handle on this grenade so he could pull all he wanted and the pin wouldn't come out.

K gave the grenade pin a good yank.

Ramon was screaming behind the grenade. K yanked the tape off painfully and waited to see if he'd talk.

"It's the Secret Service!" Ramon cried almost immediately.

K blinked and said, "Name?"

Ramon grumbled, "I need protection, these guys can do anything! Probably kill me and no one would ever know."

"I can do the same," K promised gravely, "I want a name."

Ramon sighed, "Agent Price."

K closed his eyes and cursed softly. He knew there was something wrong with that agent, but he didn't think he was one of the people trying to get him killed! It explained a _whole_ lot. But what did Agent Price have against him? They didn't even know each other...

"Where is my kid and my friend?!" K hollered. "Tell me now! I have no problem killing you right here, tell me, and you might just live."

"Twenty-seven, Richmond Street. Santa Monica," Ramon said with a sneer. "I don't know who owns that place. I assume it's _them_."

"Damn, K…" Ark breathed, clearly astonished by all this information.

"Come on, let's get out of here," K suggested.

They gagged and tied up Ramon, and Ark went to get the car. K tossed Ramon in the back of the car and they drove to Ark's apartment. They didn't see anyone lurking around the building, and K made sure to clear out any bugs that might have been in Ark's home. Hiding Ramon would bring out the true baddies and give them the chance to try and get into the house that Michael and Hiro were being held at. Parking inside the garage they hauled Ramon up to Ark's place and sat him on the couch.

"I'll watch him, you go get Michael and Hiro," Ark offered.

"Ark…"

"Go on, they didn't see us take Ramon, so no body knows he's here," explained his friend.

"Alright, but it could take awhile, maybe another twelve hours…what if he pulls anything…"

"I'll feed him bullets," Ark said and grinned evilly at Ramon.

"Ha, ha, not so tough now, are ya?" K tossed at the filthy pig that helped kidnap his son and Hiroshi. "You're going to regret fucking with me, Ramon."

Ramon said nothing.

K left and went back to Beverly Hills. He parked the car on a street that was near the back of Judy's property. Instead of going around the front way, where someone could be watching, he walked through someone else's backyard, climbed over a wall and entered Judy's backyard.

As if he were some kind of fugitive, K entered the backdoor and stayed clear of the windows. He'd brought the junction detector with him, hoping to clear any and all bugs that might be placed in the house.

"K?" Shuichi murmured when he spotted his manager lurking in the shadows.

All heads looked his way. He put a finger to his lips and whispered for them to close the curtains…_all_ the curtains to the windows in the house.

Judy looked beside herself with anger.

But Sakano and everyone else were closing the curtains.

"Did you find him?!" she cried looking at K. "Where is Michael?" She asked scanning all around, expecting to see him.

"He wasn't there and they didn't take the money," K offered holding up the duffle bag with the load of cash. "I hope you have a safe around until we can put this back in the bank."

Judy got up and slapped K hard across the face. "WHERE _IS_ MY LITTLE BOY?!" she wailed, eyes flaring, she was going to hit him again but stopped.

Bad Luck glanced at K who looked taken aback, his lips a thin tight line, his eyes cast to the left. They could see a blossoming red handprint forming on his cheek.

"Calm down, I found out where they are," K assured.

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! FIND MICHAEL…YOU FUCKING COPS FIND MY BABY!" Judy screamed at the throng of police in her house. Everyone was quiet from her outburst.

"They didn't bring Michael and Hiroshi then? You said you know where they are?" asked Yuki, eyes taking in the red welt on K's face.

"No, they didn't and we shouldn't say too much yet," K advised to a bunch of puzzled faces and held up the junction detector.

All eyes blinked at the contraption as the telephone rang. K picked it up as the recorder started.

"Do _not_ leave the house again until I get there!" hollered Detective Rose when K answered.

"I won't," K promised and sighed, he knew that was coming.

"I'm not sure if I should have you and your friend arrested for the endless number of violations you two pulled tonight," she barked at him.

K calmly hung up on her and began his sweep of the house. Everyone followed him as he went from room to room. Their eyes widened each time he found a bug.

"Damn…" murmured Suguru.

"It's like one of those movies with government agents and conspiracies or something," Shuichi whispered.

K scoffed at that remark.

After about an hour search and a handful of bugs, K dropped them on the ground and crushed them with his shoe. "They won't be too suspicious about the loss of these, they'll figure the cops did a sweep," he explained to the group.

Even Judy stood looking on amazed. "Why would they bug my house?" she asked.

"I can't explain why just yet," K answered. "But trust me, as long as the cops are here…you should be fine. It's me they want, not you." He dug into the bag he'd brought with him and held out another small device. "This is a scrambler, it will make any listening devices around you defunct, so we can talk and no one will hear us," K explained and placed it on the coffee table, switching it on. "Use it. Plus, I will have the police do a search for any recording devices…we have to be careful for the next few hours. Do _not_ trust anyone, except Detective Rose."

Everyone stayed silent.

But just then Detective Rose barged through the front door. She stood almost snarling when her sights landed on K. He looked at her calmly and crossed his arms, watching her with his blue eyes. "Detective," he said nonchalantly.

"I want a full report on what happened down at the docks!" she yelled and glared at him.

"I don't have time for that now," was all K said.

"You know, I'm being lenient because this is your son and friend that are missing. I know you're keeping information from me. Did you learn anything from those guys you _so_ generously left for us?" she asked watching the blonde man carefully.

"Only this," he reached into his coat and pulled out the manila envelope. He handed it to the cop.

"What's this?" she wondered and looked over the fat envelope.

"4-7-8 was a locker combination. They gave me that much info—I picked it up after the meeting in Oxnard. As you know they didn't have Michael or Hiroshi with them…instead, they intended to kill me," K said. He wasn't going to tell her about Ramon just yet, or the address he had given him. Not until he checked it out. If Ramon's men knew cops where around, they might move Michael and Hiro again, K couldn't have that.

"Oh…" went the detective. "Thanks. I want a full report on all of this—"

"No problem. But not right now…please, just trust me." K hoped it was enough to pacify the woman so she'd leave him alone.

Rose nodded, "This goes _way_ beyond protocol you realize that?"

K did.

She sighed, "I could get into big trouble for this…but, you're not just some average guy—ex-Secret Service, just find your boy and your friend, ok?"

K gave the woman a salute and a wink. "That, I fully intend to do." Then he turned around to face Bad Luck and his ex-wife. He sighed, "I'm sorry to have dragged you all into this."

"We're behind you K," Suguru offered.

Shuichi, Yuki and even Sakano, nodded.

K gave them a light smile. "Thanks guys…I'll get Michael and Hiroshi back. I just don't know when." He changed the topic, "So, you're all staying here then?"

"Yeah, Judy offered to let us stay," Shuichi commented.

Hrmph, K was surprised Judy had been so generous, he chuckled to himself knowingly. "Well great, I guess you all met my ex-wife, the movie star," K said teasingly.

Everyone nodded again, all stealing a glance at her once more.

K laughed at the looks on their faces, "Ha! Now you know some of my secrets. I guess that makes us one big happy family now." He continued to chortle. Actually in some ways he didn't mind them knowing a little more about himself. It had to happen sometime he guessed.

Bad Luck watched their crazy manager; at least he was having a good laugh. They chuckled along with him but Yuki only shook his head and mumbled, "Idiots."

Shuichi and Suguru seemed more relaxed now that K broke the ice.

"Come on I'll show you where you can sleep tonight. It's damn late," K told them and he showed them some spare rooms to take. They had to be tired, hanging out here most of the day with his distraught ex-wife, the joy… "Goodnight guys and listen, make yourself at home got it?"

Bad Luck smiled. Shuichi, Sakano and Suguru went into their rooms. Yuki stayed back in the hallway and put his hand on K's shoulder, "Don't get yourself killed out there, I know you'll get your kid and Hiroshi back. If you need our help, just ask," the blonde novelist said in one of his rare moments of genuine concern.

Surprised K nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes. Goodnight, Yuki."

Yuki mumbled something and disappeared into his room.

K went back downstairs…he still had to go to Santa Monica. Judy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him.

"Where's Ark?" she questioned.

"He's busy…" K looked away.

Judy clucked her tongue. "'Busy' doing some kind of dirty work I presume?"

"He's helping us get Michael and Hiro back," K retorted.

The woman softened a little, she sighed. "Please, just get our boy back," Judy begged.

"I _promise_ I will get Michael back."

Like a man on a mission, K left the house. He went the way he came and returned to the Ford Corolla he'd parked away from the house.

* * *

**Hiro had urged Michael** to try and sleep, it was late. No body was really bothering them, they just had to sit here and wait. The boy finally relented, resting his weary head on a pillow and asked Hiro if he would rub his head.

The boy needed comfort, reassurance that no one would hurt him, and hesitantly, Hiro did what he asked. Even long after the boy fell asleep, Hiro was still petting the over the boys' soft hair. He was lying next to him, completely comfortable now playing the parental role.

Hiro sighed deeply, he heard raunchy music coming from somewhere in the house. Ramon and his gang sounded like they were having a party. The brunette scowled at their blatant disregard. Here they were stuck in some room and _they_ were having a party. He scoffed. There were women's voices too and he rolled his eyes. The bastards were carousing like this was just an everyday thing.

_Where are you K? I hope you're alright…please!_

There wasn't anything else to do and Hiro rest his head down on the pillow next to Michael and watched the boy sleeping. Before he could stop himself he leaned over and kissed the boy's temple, tenderly. The realization of how much he'd come to adore this child stuck him like a brick to the head.

He had to be strong for Michael.

He had to protect him until K came to get them. Hiro wondered if this is what it felt like to be a father, suddenly he envied K. He smiled and closed his eyes and thought of all the special moments with K as he fell asleep.

K would come to get them…he just had to wait.


	8. Bad Luck goes Undercover

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Part 8:** Bad Luck Goes Undercover

**Santa Monica**, the ocean side city, was quiet in the wee late night hours. K drove along the coast through a residential neighbourhood. When he neared 27 Richmond St, the address that Ramon had given him, K parked the car and got out. Making sure to stay far from sight, since Ramon's men would surely be keeping watch, K grabbed a few things he had in the car.

Quietly he started to walk towards the house's front gates.

He pulled on a black knitted hat that would cover his blonde hair. Something he knew was quite noticeable even in the dark. It took a good ten minutes to stroll into view of the grand seaside home with a long drive fronted by an iron gate. It was a two-story white stucco building with a terracotta roof. Spotting a large old tree far from the entrance gates, K climbed it and settled on a sturdy branch of the tree. From this vantage point he had a clear view of the building. He dug out his night vision binoculars and scanned the property.

There were two men walking around the house, obviously armed. They didn't look like Secret Service though. The lights from the house were blinding the night vision; he switched the binoculars to normal view. K peered into the windows of the house and blinked. The livingroom had at least four more men and about five women. They seemed to be having a party. Hrmph, having a party, K thought sourly, well, they better enjoy it now, because their highlife was going to end soon! He scanned the other windows but nothing much was happening, the hallways empty.

Dammit, he couldn't go around the house without being noticed and it was fenced off. This house was a seaside home. It was practically built on an escarpment. He wasn't sure he wanted to actually enter the property, he wanted a plan first. K couldn't believe there were so many people here, he was only one man. He needed help—manpower. Just then a window lit up on the second floor hallway. K shifted his sights there. He could see a man with dark hair entering a room. A moment later, Michael was shoved forward, into the hall by the man.

K almost fell out of the tree. But he regained his balance and just stared through the binoculars.

"I've found you…" he whispered to himself, unable to quell the joy he felt bursting inside. He looked on eagerly almost in a mad way, but soon the boy was returned to room. That was it, there was no sign of Hiroshi but K knew he had to be there too. He could _feel_ it.

K stayed in that tree for at least an hour, hoping to see his loved ones at least once more.

But the light in the room went out long ago; he imagined Hiro and Michael were sleeping.

As if needing to be pried from the tree, K solemnly returned to his car. His mind numb, K started the vehicle. It felt like he was abandoning his son and lover by having to leave. But there wasn't anything he could do at this very moment. He didn't have the tools and everyone in that house was wide awake.

_Be safe for just a little longer Michael…Hiroshi. I promise I will come back very soon._

K drove back to Beverly Hills.

* * *

**Feeling like a zombie**, K once more snuck onto Judy's property via the backyard. It was about four in the morning. But instead of going into the house, he found himself walking up the steps of the garden gazebo. He sat down heavily on a white-washed bench inside, crossing his arms. Guilt swept over him at how utterly exhausted he was, he wasn't supposed to stop and rest! He should be back in Santa Monica rescuing Michael and Hiro. But fatigue griped him, forced him to close his eyes for a moment. K listened to a fountain trickling nearby, inhaled the sweet scent of the rose garden. The cool night air washed over his face…

…_lightening flashed across the sky, the thunder rumbled a moment later. Booming and loud, it startled K as he ran up flights of stairs to which there was no end. The stairs went on and on, but he felt a driving urgency to keep going, had to keep going—his legs felt so tired but he couldn't stop._

_His eyes finally focused on a door up ahead, it flew open before he got there and in the doorway stood Hiro._

"_HIRO!" K heard his voice echoing around him as if he were in a cave, but he didn't realize he'd spoken._

"_Please help me, Claude…" Hiro spoke his voice very sullen and needy._

"_Where's Michael?" cried K finally reaching the top, he stood in front of Hiro who was completely naked and drenched from the downpour that the sky overhead was unleashing. _

"_He's safe, don't worry," Hiro assured, "He's asleep." He placed a gentle hand to K's face and urged him out onto the rooftop._

_Tears sprung forth, spilling over K's cheeks in torment. "I'll find you Michael! I'm so sorry!" he promised and stood crying in the rain like a child. K felt Hiro's arms wrap around him holding him close. He latched on to his lover with such force, unable to believe he was here; he thought he'd break his beautiful Hiroshi._

"_I love you," Hiro said tenderly, his cheek pressed against K's. _

_The blonde whimpered, his anguish spilling out of him, he held Hiroshi greedily. "Oh Hiro, I love you so much, I'm sorry I let you down. Please come back to me," K begged of him._

"_I'm right here…" the brunette spoke and lifted his head to peer at his tall lover. K's troubled blue eyes opened and gazed back at him, the rain soaking his clothes and plastering his hair to his face._

_K crushed his lips to Hiro's. _

_Lightening streaked across the sky… _

_Raindrops mingled with their kiss as their mouths opened; tongues meeting joyously. K heard himself moan with so much desire he could feel his toes curl in his shoes. His hands held Hiro by the sides of his head and devoured his lover, swallowing his sweetness with the kiss. _

_He felt Hiro's hands gripping into his flesh, fingers pressing into his back. The touches made K hungry for more. He moved his mouth lower and sucked along Hiro's lean neck. Tongue sweeping over the wet skin, he heard Hiro sighing in pleasure. The need to hear and be close to his lover surged through him. K ran his hands over the brunette's rain-slick body, feeling the soft wet skin on his fingertips. He filled his hands with Hiro's firm ass, squeezing it as he drew his tongue up along the brunette's throat. K's tongue flicked off the ridge of Hiro's chin and the guitarist looked at him, he was speaking but K couldn't hear the words. _

_Startled by the sudden pelting of rain off his skin, K realized he too was totally naked now. His clothes had just vanished! Water washed over him as the downpour continued, but the rain was warm, he looked at Hiro still in his grasp. His lover smiled at him and took a hold of his excited member. K closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He didn't care where they were he just needed Hiro so much right now._

"_Mmm," K moaned and trembled with his cock in Hiro's possession. His knees felt weak when the man started to stroke him. K opened his eyes again._

"_Tell me how much you want me?" Murmured Hiro lustfully, stroking the hard organ in his hand._

_Hostage to his lover's touch, K thought he'd cease to exist if he couldn't feel more of Hiro. _

"_I'd die without you," spoke K softly. _

_Thunder rumbled as Hiro got to his knees and licked along K's shaft._

"_Hiro…" the blonde mewled and looked down._

_The brunette sucked, the water adding a sweet taste to the man's swollen flesh. Feeling his own excitement aching, Hiro tugged gingerly on the member with his mouth, unable to look up at K cause of the rain. _

_K gripped onto Hiro's wet hair and watched as his lover drove him mad with his warm mouth. He could feel Hiro's teeth, his wiggling tongue, K growled as another crack of lightening burst across the sky. The dripped off the tip of his nose as he gazed downward, "Oh that feels so good…" _

_Hiro grinned as K's breathing became ragged but he didn't want it to stop there. So he removed himself and trailed his tongue all the way up the blonde's stomach, his chest, over his throat, where he stopped to bite gently, and then resting once again on a set of juicy lips. _

_Feeling Hiro's yummy lips again K nibbled on them tenderly, going from top to bottom giving each lip its share of attention. His lover exhaled with a sigh, sending hot breath over K's face as Hiro clung to him desperately._

"_Are you really here, am I really here?" K asked between kisses bewildered and stunned, he didn't want this end. He let his hands roam all over Hiro in disbelief that he was really standing in front of him. _

"_Mmm…yes," Hiro said taking K's hand and placing in on his own erection. _

_K swallowed hard and wrapped his fingers around Hiro's shaft. The brunette's body sunk against him, clinging to him like a scared child. _

"_I need you so much," whispered the blonde into Hiro's ear, which he licked gently, making his lover shiver. _

_Their bodies plastered together, their hearts pounded against the other's chests. Hiro kept his head nestled on K's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him. His mouth hung open as K let his hand glide along his cock. _

"_Take me…" begged Hiro, "I need you."_

_K couldn't take it no more, he urged Hiro near the smooth metal door that led back down the stairs. Surprisingly it was already shut, K lifted Hiro up, "Put your legs around my waist," he demanded._

_Hiro did and hung on tightly, K pressed him against the door for support and reached down to place his cock against his entrance. In one fluid movement he slipped himself inside._

"_Unnn!" Hiro cries, his nails dug into K's back._

_Lightening flashed across the sky and the thunder roared. It seemed the storm intensified as K thrust into Hiro, his head buried in the nook of Hiro's neck. He drove himself into the moist wet well of his lover, feeling tightness squeezing along his cock with each plunge. _

"_Fuck, you feel good," growled K against the skin on Hiro's neck._

_Rain driving over them, they moaned and sighed with passion. Harder and harder he pounded into the brunette, quivering and grunting. Gripping to each other fiercely, K fucked Hiro against the door. _

"_K, Claude! Oh yes!!"_

_Hearing Hiro screaming for more, made him pound harder. "Come for me, Hiro!"_

"_Just don't stop!"_

_The metal door creaked as they screwed against it. _

"_Oh Hiro!"_

_Wet lips met and kissed, Hiro could see stars from being so deliciously fucked. Each man cried into each other's mouths as they came simultaneously. With eyes squeezed shut, K panted and caught his breath but he didn't hear Hiro. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't holding him no more. _

"_Hiro!" _

_He looked around but Hiro had disappeared, the rain still fell and K could feel heavy wet clothes on himself again. Lightening crashed…_

K bolted awake and cried, "Hiro!"

Blinking rapidly, K woke up with the heaviest feeling in his heart. He felt empty, longing to see Hiro again. He also realized he had been dreaming. "Oh, Hiro…" The night breezed bothered his tired eyes

He felt like crying…

But the tears wouldn't come yet, K swiped over his face with his hands. He sighed deeply and got up, making his way back to the house. He needed a drink—a strong one.

* * *

**Morning came and Michael** had awoken before Hiro. He remembered last night being woken up by one of those bad guys and told you use the washroom, in the middle of the night! They claimed they didn't want him smelling up their room. _He wasn't a baby!_ Michael thought. He was hungry too, he wished he was home and his dad was making him his favourite breakfast, pancakes with Mickey Mouse ears. He got up to look out the window; outside it was a brilliant sunny day. He was thinking about his father, and he was thinking about Hiroshi…they thought he didn't notice. But the other day he spied on them hugging and kissing in the kitchen.

Hiro felt movement and woke up with a start. Waking up reminded him that this wasn't just some nightmare in his mind, but that this was very real. He was still in this damn room! He spotted Michael gazing out the window. "Michael, are you okay?" The boy just nodded without looking back, his blonde hair all messed up from sleeping. Hiro sighed. They just _had_ to get out of here. He prayed that K was alright.

"Sara at school has two daddies, you know," Michael suddenly blurted out.

Huh? _What_ did Michael just say? Hiro's eyes widened, why was the boy telling _him_ this? Where was this coming from all of the sudden? Hiro felt his stomach flop. He watched Michael turn around to look at him. He wore a serious face for such a little boy.

Michael felt like he needed to share what he'd discovered about his father and Hiro. He really liked Hiroshi, he trusted him, and he felt like he could talk to him about this more than he could his father. Dads could be so intimidating sometimes, he thought. He scuffed his foot on the floor, "Do you love my Daddy? Mom says when people kiss, it's because they love each other right?"

Hiro gulped. He was normally a calm guy, but he'd never been faced with such an intense question from a child. What was he supposed to say?! He blushed and cast his eyes away from the boy. Forgetting all about being locked up in a room, in a house he didn't know, Hiro felt more terrified than before.

"I'm not just some dumb kid, I know about…stuff," Michael explained.

Hiro looked up at the boy, how the hell was _he_ supposed to discuss this sort of thing? He wasn't even a parent; he never read anything about these kinds of discussions. And he feared K's reaction if he actually did explain to Michael what was really going on between him and his father. Hiro groaned. He wasn't sure it was his place to explain…K seemed, uncomfortable about the entire thing.

But Hiro knew, and he still felt that kids were not given enough credit. And this moment only proved his theory right.

"Does it…upset you?" Hiro asked awkwardly. He could sense Michael's uneasiness, this wasn't easy for the boy to talk about and yet _he_ was the grown up—Hiro forced himself to get it together.

"No," was Michael's answer.

"Oh, that's good," Hiro said shyly.

Michael then asked, "Are you gonna marry my Dad?"

Hiro felt close to hyperventilating now. _Breathe in…breathe out Nakano…_"I—I don't know," he whispered breathlessly.

Michael looked away and said whimsically, "I wouldn't mind if you were my second Daddy."

Michael gazed back at Hiro then, a hopeful look on his young face.

No words could describe how staggered Hiro felt. Did Michael really mean that? Never in Hiro's life did he feel the way he felt right now—there was just no words to describe it. More then ever he wanted to get Michael out of here, to be with K—to tell him what his son just said! They had to find a way out of here…

Michael came over to him. Hiro was sat frozen as the child hugged him. Slowly, as if unthawing, he hugged the boy back. Hiro couldn't help but feel a tad emotional now. The boy had more or less completely accepted him, but sadly, the touching moment was while being held captive. They couldn't even share the moment with K.

Hiro sighed.

"I want to go home," the boy said quietly, pleadingly, still holding onto Hiro.

"We'll be home soon, I'm sure of it," Hiro promised the boy and held Michael even tighter.

* * *

**K woke up and all** the events from the last twenty-four hours, flooded back into his mind. That nauseating feeling of tension, returned. He was still empty handed. He'd fallen asleep again, in his clothes, in case anything happened and he needed to be ready in a flash. But this time he'd fallen asleep in a chair in the livingroom while drinking a glass of scotch. He imagined it was the only way he'd been able to fall asleep at all.

"Man, you look like hell," said a familiar voice.

K looked up to see it was Yuki who had spoken to him. "Hrmph," grunted K and stood up.

"Here," Yuki said and thrust a cup of coffee at him.

"Thanks," K said and took the cup appreciatively.

"Everyone is in the kitchen, we didn't want to disturb you…even you, needed some rest," explained the writer.

They walked into the kitchen, where everyone was hanging out, drinking coffee or tea and munching on breakfast. Judy was sipping coffee at the table. Shuichi was sitting on the countertop crunching on a piece of toast, he grinned at K when he and Yuki walked into the room. Yuki leaned against the counter near Shuichi.

Suguru asked, "So what did you find last night?"

"I found Michael and Hiro."

Everyone eyes widened with astonishment and Judy cried, "So _why_ didn't you get them?!"

"They're being held in a big house in Santa Monica, in a room, surrounded by guards," explained an emotionally worn out looking K. He also told them about the party Ramon's buddies were having.

"I knew you'd find them!" cheered Sakano. "I guess it was too dangerous to go in there alone."

"Yeah," K agreed, "I didn't want to put Michael and Hiro in danger. Tonight when I go prepared, I'll get Ark's help…we'll sneak in there, like a rescue mission. We've done it before."

"Isn't there any way to get past them during the day?" asked Suguru.

Shuichi's eyes lit up just then! As everyone talked, he thought over what K had said about the party Ramon's men were having with girls. He jumped off the counter, thrusting a finger into the air, "I have an idea! We should dress like call girls and they'll let us in the house! Then all we have to do is distract the men and rescue Michael and Hiro!"

K exploded. _"What?!"_

"Dress up like call—"

"I _heard_ you the first time," K said exasperated and added, "First off. I can't bring you guys into danger like that. And second. _Calls girls?_ Hell no…"

Judy was curious as to what her ex-husband and the pink haired boy were talking about so heatedly. She asked K what was going on.

Blinking at her, K reluctantly explained the incredulously stupid idea Shuichi offered.

At first, Judy found herself laughing over the idea. But then she took on a more serious face, "It's not such a bad idea…"

"_What?!"_ cried K once more, gaping at his ex-wife. He was starting to feel like a broken record here.

Judy jumped to her feet. "I could call my make-up artist, he's amazing!" she cried.

"How many of us would it take?" Shuichi asked, nodding happily at Judy.

Yuki looked on at them, stunned, speechless.

"This is a crazy idea but I'll help," Suguru offered.

K gaped at the keyboardist.

Sakano was shaking his head as he poured himself some more coffee.

And Yuki was starting to look extremely worried, did this mean he was…? Hell no, no bloody way, Yuki thought. He thought to make his escape, but Shuichi grabbed his arm. His boyfriend looked up at him with those pleading violet eyes.

"Yuki, you'll help won't you?"

"Have you ALL lost your minds?!" K bellowed and stood pointing his gun at Shuichi. "I'm NOT dressing up like a damn woman!"

Yuki was agreeing with K wholeheartedly.

Judy walked over to K and pushed his gun arm down, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Claude. Those morons will never no the difference," she said, flicking a lock of K's long blonde hair. She smirked, "If you wait until evening Ramon's men will probably be to drunk or whatever to make the distinction." She added, "Ramon is the only one you have to worry about."

"He's not a problem anymore," K gruffed.

Judy smiled knowingly now. She also understood why Ark wasn't here either. "Well then…it seems as if we have a viable plan of action, don't we?"

K looked into Judy's eyes, he sighed as he chewed on this idea. As much as K hated it, it sounded psychotically promising. He could call Detective Rose and give her the details, have them on stand-by or something. K swept a palm over his face, "Fine…" he drawled.

Judy beamed. "I'll call my guy," she announced happily and took off to find a phone.

K groaned, somehow he felt like he'd been coerced into this 'undercover' idea. Well, he sighed and thought, if he got his son and lover back then he'd survive playing dress-up. K laid his haughty blue eyes on Shuichi in full blame.

Shuichi only shrugged innocently.

K avoided the upstairs where Judy's 'guy' was working on Bad Luck—turning them into _femme fatales_, women of irresistible and dangerous charm. K scoffed and sipped on his fourth coffee of the day. He looked over at Sakano who was the only other person that stayed in the kitchen with him. Fortunately for the producer, he didn't have the 'womanly' look, so he wouldn't be coming on this crazy mission.

K scoffed again. Did _he_ really pass for a woman? It was probably what he got for keeping his hair so long…

"This is a crazy idea," Sakano repeated, his astonishment still high. "Can you guys really pull this off?"

"I don't know…but I'm willing to do whatever it takes. If it means I have to dress like a woman to save Hiroshi and Michael, then, that's what I'll do." K felt sure he couldn't talk everyone out of it now anyways.

Suddenly Sakano's cell phone began to ring. K watched him answer it and noticed a puzzled look come over the man's face. "You want to talk to K?" Sakano was saying. The producer held a hand over the phone and looked at K. "Someone wants to talk to you," he whispered.

Blinking, K took the phone and answered, "Who is this?"

"K? This is Agent Scott."

Surprised, but wary, K asked, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk right away," the agent said rather urgently. "I couldn't contact your phone, and using un-monitored line I thought was the best course of action. No one will know I'm coming, please don't leave the house till we meet."

"Why should I trust you?" K questioned him, not able to trust anyone.

"Because, I know who's _really_ trying to kill you," the agent said.

K seemed unmoved, but replied, "Ok, I'll wait then." He hung up and handed Sakano his phone.

"Who was that?" the producer asked.

"Secret Service…" K paused when he heard a chorus of laughter from upstairs.

Sakano gaped. "Oh my! They know my phone number!"

"Relax," K urged.

Sakano took a deep breath. "Are they going to help you?"

K wore a contemplative face. "I'm about to find out I guess."

* * *

**After K had gotten** out of the shower and changed—deciding he didn't want to be a _smelly_ woman in disguise—he returned downstairs. His eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets. In front of him were Shuichi, Suguru and Yuki dressed like women! In fact they were knockouts! Shuichi wore this cute little schoolgirl outfit. A short pleated skirt and a cute white blouse. Under a tuft of hair, on his ear, was a yellow flower—Shuichi's face was glowing with make-up. Suguru also had that young girl look, with a short black skirt, sparkly green top and Mary Jane shoes with knee high stockings. Between Shuichi and Suguru, they looked like sacrificial virgins.

But Yuki on the other hand—K almost choked. Judy's 'guy' had replaced his blonde mane with this long chestnut coloured wig, which flowed and shone like sweet melted chocolate. He had on some kind of padded bra under a silvery sheer, long-sleeved shirt. K felt heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes went over Yuki's perfect ass in a mini skirt, wearing 'fuck-me' patent leather boots that rode to mid-thigh. Hot damn! But when K looked back at his face, the man didn't look very happy, and he certainly didn't look like a cute, innocent girl.

K snorted and laughed, he couldn't help it, "You guys _actually_ look like girls," he giggled.

"Someone _please_ kill me," Yuki said in a huff, talking as if he really was dying.

Shuichi smiled brightly. "But Yuki, you look so hot!"

"Shut up…" Yuki growled and glanced at K. "Don't look so smug K, you're next."

The manager's laughing ceased and the smile evaporated from his face. K looked back as Judy and her team of people entered the room. Obviously they had taken a coffee break in the kitchen.

"I told you that Yuan does amazing things, didn't I?" Judy claimed and set eyes on K.

Suddenly feeling a bit cornered, K studied his ex-wife. She seemed momentarily happy with all this 'chick' stuff and distracted about her son being missing. Softening a little, K realized that this was good, but now he had to let these fluffy people _do_ things to him.

"Aren't they masterpieces? The best work my team has done yet," the man who must be Yuan said. He stood proudly in his too tight designer jeans, crimpy smock and tied back blue hair. His little gold earring jangled as he turned to look over K.

K gave the man a weak smile.

Yuan put a devilish grin. "Sooo, _this_ is your ex-husband, Judy," he exclaimed rather excitedly. He produced a tiger'ish purr from the back of his throat. "You never mentioned he was to die for! And all that gorgeous hair!" He grabbed K by the hand and tried to drag him upstairs.

But K stood his ground.

"Yeah, that's him. Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite," Judy told the make-up artist, "Claude, don't give Yuan a hard time. Remember we're doing this for Michael—"

"And Hiro!" offered Shuichi.

This time K let Yuan begrudgingly take him by the hand again, "I guess so," he muttered and followed the artist up the stairs.

The team followed behind them.

K heard everyone snickering as he was dragged off upstairs. Moments later he was seated in front of Judy's vanity table.

Yuan squealed happily, "Lovely hair and no split ends." He yanked the tie out of K's hair.

"Ouch."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad choice of hair-ties, you should use these," Yuan said and went to dig something out of one of his many tool cases. He handed K a bunch of ties that he claimed, wouldn't rip out his hair.

"Gee, thanks," K said dryly and rolled his eyes, he pocketed the ties. He could hear Judy, who must have followed them, somewhere behind him giggling evilly. He frowned, his lips pursing into a pout. Evil woman.

K endured one of the most horrific hours of his life.

He'd been primped, plucked, waxed, polished and styled with a curling iron. He survived a sneezing fit from all the powders, coughed after he inhaled a mouthful of mist from the perfume they'd put on him.

But K was transformed…

When Yuan stepped away from the mirror and announced he was done, K stared disbelievingly at his reflection. His hair was all soft, wavy and shiny, framing his face like he'd never seen before. And the make-up! Wow, he didn't recognize himself. His lashes were long, eyes smoky, sexy. His cheeks seemed higher and his lips were ruby red and glossy. Subconsciously, he pursed his lips and kissed at his reflection. Feeling awkward, though, he adjusted his fake boobs. The padded bra, over the slinky red dress that he wore, drove him nuts. It was classy dress, scooping at the chest and went down to his knees where it ended with an uneven double hemline. K squirmed a little in his seat, his boys were feeling rather…squished. Yuan had insisted he wear a special kind of underwear that would 'hold the manlies in'. K was beginning to wonder if Yuan was just getting his kicks.

Lastly came the shoes…

Yuan stood in front of him again, holding a pair of strappy, coal-coloured, satin high-heeled shoes. "Geez, you guys have everything," K muttered as he let the man slip on the shoes. When the shoes were on, Yuan stepped back. K figured this was his cue to stand up now.

He stood and almost broke his damn neck! One of the assistants caught him. K stood up again and took a smaller step. "Fuck, this was going to take some practice." As K walked he realized one crucial thing. "Where can I put my gun?"

"Judy told me you'd ask about that. Here..." Yuan handed K a thigh holster.

This was the best part of the whole outfit! Satisfied, K fixed the thing on and put his gun in it. "Sneaky," he offered mischievously.

Yuan stood gleefully looking at K, "A ten, you are simply ravishing!"

K's internal silliness took over when he got complimented. "Really?" he asked, blinking his fake eyelashes.

"K…" Judy breathed, "I almost don't recognize you and that's only because I know who you are."

K grinned at her as she stared at him. "I just hope all this pays off."

"I have a feeling it'll work out," she said. "And you have your friends who want to help you. Let them," she advised.

Sometimes, K thought, Judy could be pretty smart. "Okay," he said.

She smiled.

Carefully, K left the room and headed downstairs. He groaned loudly though as everyone watched him down below, like he was part of some kind of retarded princess movie.

Shuichi and Suguru exclaimed, "Wow!"

"I have enough ammo to kill you all, not one word," K threatened.

Everyone shut up quickly; they seemed to stop breathing even.

"Ha! I'm joking!" K burst out and laughed. "So how do I look? Does this dress seem alright? I feel sort of trapped in it."

Yuki gruffed, "Join the club."

Squealing happily Shuichi cried, "If I was Hiro…_I'd_ jump you."

Everyone shot Shuichi a strange look.

The vocalist grinned at Yuki, "Don't worry, I will jump _you_ later."

Sakano looked stricken.

Laughing, feeling more relaxed now, K thought that maybe this crazy plan would work out after all. But he had to wait for Agent Scott. As if on queue there was a knock on the back door. K went to answer it.

"Can I speak with a Mr. Winchester, please?" went the agent. He looked a bit nervous.

K grinned broadly. Agent Scott couldn't even recognize him! "Um…it is I. Mr. Winchester."

The agent stood blinking, eying him oddly. "Holy shit!"

"Undercover rescue mission," K said waving his hand in blasé fashion.

"Err, right. Before you go to rescue your son and your friend, you need to know a few things—and I just found out about them in the last twelve hours," the agent said.

"Speak then," K offered briskly.

Looking around at the people behind K, the agent made a strange face when he saw three more men dressed as women. He swallowed thickly and thought they'd have no trouble getting into that house. A house he now knew to whom it belonged.

Putting on a his Service face he entered the house and let K close the back door. He had to be careful that no one knew he'd come here. "We need to talk where no one can hear us…and I mean _no_ one," he advised, glancing from side to side.

"I've already swept the house for bugs. It's clean," K insisted, "Just talk already. I can't let my son and Hiroshi wait any longer than they should."

Agent Scott nodded. "Last night my partner came to the office with a broken nose. When I questioned him about it, he wouldn't explain how he got it. I realized that, at the time of your meeting in Oxnard with Ramon's brother, Miguel, Price was missing. My gut was telling me something was awry, so I did a little investigation work of my own. But my leads led me no where, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. I brought up everything I could on Ramon Sanchez, but…" Scott shifted his weight, looking uneasy, "…it would seem someone has cleaned his tracks. His records only led me to dead ends."

"So what are you getting at?" K demanded.

"I overheard a conversation…one that makes me feel as a member of the Secret Service, disappointed," said the agent dejectedly.

"I already know the Secret Service is behind this, too," offered K coldly.

Agent Scott looked up with surprise. "Clearly, you are a better agent than I. The conversation I heard, though, was between Agent Price, my partner, and Robert Turner…"

"The Executive Chief?!" K blasted.

"The very one," Scott replied. "Anyways, Chief Turner asked clearly why you were not dead yet. Price explained that he'd been thwarted by a man on a rooftop in Oxnard. It was his intention to kill you if Miguel were to fail. Price went on to explain that he wasn't able to contact Ramon in the last eight hours…that the man seems to have simply vanished. It would seem Ramon has been working with Price and Price is working for the Chief. Somehow strings were pulled to get Ramon out of jail."

"The Chief of the Secret Service wants me dead, in heavens name, why?" K beseeched. He recalled running into Robert Turner while visiting the L.A office. The man had been as cool towards him then, as he had anytime he'd ever been in his presence. But he never for a moment thought the man was out to murder him.

"That I do not know," said Agent Scott. "Did you ever have any dealings with him?"

"No, never," K answered. "He only became Chief of the L.A sector six months before I left the Service. The only thing I ever got from him was the feeling he didn't like me."

"Look, I don't understand what's going on. But this is big business. We need to put a stop to Robert and Price and put Ramon back behind bars. I'm going to help. Here," Agent Scott offered, holding out a wire. "Put that wire on. The beach house in Santa Monica belongs to one Elizabeth Preston, deceased wife of Robert Turner."

Everyone in the room gasped.

_Elizabeth Preston. _There was something about that name that made K blink with wonder. He felt like he'd heard it before. But his mind a jumble of thoughts, he forced himself to focus. "So you think Robert might show up in Santa Monica and we could put an end to all of this?"

"That's what I hope. I mean Miguel and Carlos failed, Ramon seems to have vanished…I'm watching Price closely. There is no one left but Robert himself. I'll have a team nearby; they'll be listening to your every word as long as you wear that wire. I've also taken the liberty of informing Detective Rose on this situation. She's behind you one hundred percent. I can't do anything more or it'll compromise your rescue mission."

K looked back at everyone in the room that had overheard this conversation. They all stared at him in silence, looks of disbelief written all over their faces. He turned back to Agent Scott. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Thanks, thanks for going with your instincts."

"My pleasure," Agent Scott said. Then he waved a finger, indicating K's attire, "Was this your idea?"

K shook his head. "Not exactly…"

"I see…well, it's crazy but I think it just might work…good luck." With that he opened the back door and snuck off.

Bewildered, K turned back to his group. "Well I made the Chief angry somehow," he said in puzzlement. He went about placing the wire on himself as Agent Scott instructed. "Man…I feel like an armed electronic Barbie Doll."

Judy scoffed, "Darling, I think you have more to worry about than that. Make your plans and please hurry and go get Michael."

* * *

**A/N:** I had a few days off work so I got a chance to really work on this story, so I posted another chapter! I lightened things up here with some humour and some lemon. Actually even the next chapter is funny, but is full of drama! The story is almost over...three more chapters left and a massively fluffy ending! I can't wait! So, yes, Bad Luck is going undercover as girls -grins evilly- so much fun to mess with the muses. I really hope you enjoy!

**Reviewers:** Thanks Crow Kaiba and Secret25! Weee! It's so cool to see someone feeling the tension here! Thanks guys! Much love!


	9. American Woman?

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Part 9**: American Woman?

**Michael banged** on the door and cried, "I need to go!" It took a few long moments and Hiro's help before someone finally came.

It was almost evening and it had been hours since they'd let them go to the washroom. At least they'd been given toast and water, but now the water had to come out!

Grumbling, one of the men reluctantly showed up and opened the door. Michael ran past him and locked himself in the washroom. Ramon's man pointed a gun a Hiro and yelled, "Get back inside!" He locked the room door and followed the kid.

After the boy finished his business, he opened the door just when a white cat rubbed up against his legs, asking to be pat. Unable to resist, Michael knelt to pet the kitty, "Where did you come from?" the boy questioned the feline. The cat mewed softly and trotted off down the hall to screen door that lead to a second story patio, it was scratching at the door, apparently wanting out. Michael realized the man that was guarding him hadn't said a word to him yet, that was because he was talking to another man down the stairs. Michael didn't pay attention to what they said; instead he knelt again to pet the animal.

The guy saw the kid petting the cat and waved it off and continued talking to his buddy. But the cat still wanted outside, pawing at the door and Michael noticed it was a very large terrace, so he let the cat out. Taking in the surroundings, Michael noticed an ornate white-washed iron bench, a hot tub, a few strategically placed plants and a glass table with four chairs. On the table he recognized a deck of cards, an ashtray full of smelly cigarette butts and something that made his eyes widen. There was a bug repellent bomb on the outdoor table, one of those solid types that looked like an air freshener, but gave off a gas that repelled bugs. Michael knew _exactly_ what that thing could do! Looking back at the guys still talking, he ran out to the table and grabbed the thing, pocketing it down the front of his pants.

Quickly, Michael returned to his room. "I'm finished, thank you for letting me pet your cat," he said sweetly, innocently.

Ramon's guy only grunted and opened the door quickly. Michael ran back inside, he heard the lock engaged again. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the men's voices receding back downstairs.

"Michael? What is it?" Hiroshi asked watching the boy oddly. Alarmed, he saw a lump in the boy's pants. "Err…what do have there?"

"I stole a bug bomb!" Michael whispered with excitement, digging out the bug repellent. "My father once told me never to bring these things into the house, because the smallest flame will ignite with the gas it gives off and blow up," Michael told Hiro.

_Bug bomb?_ What was that? Hiro looked on surprised, "And what do you plan on doing with this?"

"Blowing the door down," Michael said as if Hiro should have known.

"What?!" Hiro cried.

Michael explained about the cat and the terrace down the hall. "We could climb down, or jump."

"Really?" questioned Hiro, he couldn't stop the hopeful sound in his voice. "Can that thing really blow the door down?"

Michael nodded. "We have nothing else to loose? We should wait for it to get dark though, when they are sleeping."

Hiro smiled, "You're just like your father..."

The boy stuck his tongue indignantly out at him.

* * *

**After waiting out** an hour or so, discussing a short plan with the guys, K grabbed his purse which was filled with a grenade, some sleeping drugs and lipstick.

Outside a limo Judy had arranged honked its horn. It was driven none other than Leon the _real_ butler. K, Shuichi, Suguru and Yuki filed down the stairs and climbed into the car. The press had been given a silent order by the police not to report this mission. So no one took their picture, but it didn't stop them from staring.

As the car drove off, they only had to hope that Ramon's boys were looking for a party. Noticing Shuichi was the only one perfectly happy dressed this way; K thought it was too bad he didn't speak fluent English. He imagined Shuichi would have sounded the most authentic to the guards at the house. Sighing, he looked at his watch. It was almost nine o'clock…Judy felt it was imperative that they wait till nightfall, even if K wanted to rip out his hair with the waiting. His only assurance was that if he wasn't dead, then Michael and Hiroshi were safe. He'd talked to Ark using one of the cop's phones, everything was fine. His friend was eating pizza and making Ramon watch black and white gangster movies. K had howled with laughter at that. Phew…one less thing to worry about.

Running his hands over the soft material of his red dress, K groaned. He would have much rather gone whoop-ass on Ramon's men, armed to the teeth, bullets flying. Now, he would sure have to put on an act here, pretending to be a girl. But he told himself it was for Michael and Hiroshi…

Bring on the pimpage!

All he wanted was to hold his boy close and beg Hiro to forgive him—tell them that he loved them both so much!

"Ok let's practice our girlie voices," Shuichi advised. "K and Yuki have deeper voices…if you guys don't play along you'll ruin it." After all he was the vocalist, he thought about these kinds of things.

Everyone sweatdropped.

But they all had to try it or how would they be able to approach Ramon's men? They practiced all the way there, until they spotted the house.

"Ok, just do what you can until we get them to drink the tranquilizer. And if anyone gets to 'fresh'…kick 'em in the balls," K ordered them as they pulled up to the gate.

Suguru made a face imagining one of those goons 'touching' him.

The guard watching the gate asked the limo driver to lower his window. Leon did so and the ruffian guard peeked inside. "We didn't call anyone tonight," said the man with red hair and a moustache.

"Courtesy of Madame X, we like to keep our customers happy," went Leon the butler. Judy had talked him into doing this for her.

On queue Yuki, Shuichi, Suguru and K all blew the guard a sultry kiss and waved sweetly. The unsure frown on the guard's face evaporated and instead he smiled back. _Lucky bastards_ the guard thought. The guys in the house got to party all the time and he was always stuck out here. Man, he wasn't getting paid enough for this shit.

Yuki was growling at his disposition, maybe this was some kind of divine intervention. A kick in the ass for all the mean things he's done to Shuichi or something, he thought twirling a lock of chestnut hair. _Was_ that guard winking at him? He forced a silly laugh. _Please let lightening strike me now_, he thought.

The guard let them through and everyone snickered at Yuki.

"You have an admirer already," Suguru commented, giggling.

"Let's focus here," K offered sarcastically, "We have to get into the house still."

The limo parked in front of the house and the guys inside, came to the door after the gate guard radioed that they had company. They watched the back doors open on the limo and gaped at the long legs on a tall blonde bombshell that stepped out of the car. There was also a tall brunette with wicked eyes and two younger chicks. Wooo! This must be their lucky day!

"Ladies," spoke a shorter man all syrupy like with the crew cut. He couldn't believe the amazing service they were getting from the company they'd gotten the call girls from last night. And tonight was free!

"You boys look like you're ready for a party," Shuichi said in Japanese and looked at them all doe-eyed.

The men looked at the singer and blinked they didn't understand him at all. K knew this was going to be a slight kink in their mission. Yuki and he would have to smooth this one over being the translators.

"They're foreign exchange students just looking for a good time," K spun his tale using a deep sexy voice he never knew he had, until recently.

The men nodded and smiled.

"Doesn't matter, I like them sweet and young, Asian girls are hot," said a big guy with short dirty blonde hair, wearing a leather vest, no shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

K and everyone just giggled stupidly. _Fucking pigs_, K thought dryly. He entertained visions of blasting them with a bazooka. It sated his mind. Shoving past the men, eager to look inside the house, K demanded "Got anything to drink?" He flicked his hair and stood with his hand on his hip, looking impatiently at the four men.

"Feisty one aren't ya?" a man with a curly black hair in a ponytail said. "By the way I'm Nick and that's Adam," the man pointed to the shorter guy with the crew cut. "This is Frank and the big guy is Tank." Nick continued and motioned at the large man that had made the comment about 'young' girls.

"Fellas," K smiled sweetly, he was surprising himself at how well he was doing this.

Shuichi, Suguru and Yuki followed him in and looked around the house, "Big house," Suguru said in awe of the ocean-side home.

Yuki translated and one of the men gawked at him and made some kissy motion at him.

"Assho…I mean _absol_utely beautiful," the writer said in his forced girlie voice.

"We need music!" cried Shuichi, hoping to save Yuki from that mishap. He wondered if they'd like him to sing.

The men smiled, they liked this young pink haired girl. She was cute and bouncy like. They led their women guests to the livingroom and one of them turned on some fast loud sultry music.

"Come sit down beside Tank," the big guy said in third person. He patted the seat beside him in invitation to Yuki.

Gritting his teeth, Yuki tossed an evil glare in K's direction, but he relented and did so. _This was for Michael and Hiro_, Yuki told himself, repeating the mantra to keep his sanity. Grr, he thought this guy liked the younger girls? Guess he wasn't picky thought Yuki, sitting stiffly beside the guy. Ugh! He felt mortified.

K took a moment to scan the house. It was beautiful inside, large parquet floors, cream coloured walls. There were paintings on the walls and the livingroom was open. At the end was a staircase that led up. K's eyes travelled up—he wanted to run up those stairs. It was hard retaining himself knowing that Michael and Hiroshi were only a few feet away! They needed to slip these guys the tranquilizers as soon as possible.

"You look so serious, what would it take to loosen up a girl like you?"

K heard someone talking to him, he looked over and saw it was Nick admiring him, he smelled like stale beer and cigarettes. "A drink…actually, why don't you let _me_ get _you_ a drink?" K offered flashing baby blues, and batting his long false eyelashes at the man.

Nick grinned. "That's a good girl go get the boys and yourselves a beer. I'll be waiting right here when you get back." He patted K's bottom, coping a feel, laughing with heightened amusement.

K gasped and jumped away from Nick's intruding hand, "Which way is the kitchen?"

"I thought all women knew where the kitchen was," Frank teased, sitting next to Suguru, ogling him.

The men all roared with laughter.

Suguru and Shuichi laughed dryly along with them.

K sauntered off, grumbling to himself about how the plight for women's rights was failing miserably!

"She needs help," Yuki offered quickly and ran after K to the kitchen, looking for an escape.

"I need a smoke _right_ now," Yuki groused and fished a cigarette out of his sparkly black handbag.

"Smoke after we put this tranquilizers into their beer bottles, remember two pills each, knock them out cold," K told Yuki in a hurried whisper.

Groaning, Yuki put the cigarette back in his purse and went to find the beer in the fridge; he looked at the bottles longingly. He grabbed four bottles and put them on the counter. They quickly uncapped the bottles and started splitting the pills and pouring the white powder into the drinks.

"Bastards won't know what hit them." K chuckled. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for it to kick in either.

"They better not hurt, Shuichi," Yuki claimed hotly as he put the pills caps into his purse. He dug his cigarette back out and lit it.

K had never heard Yuki talk to openly about Shuichi's safety before. He stared at him for a moment.

"Ugh, don't look at me that way," Yuki complained, going to the fridge and grabbing four 'clean' bottles of beer for themselves. Puffing heartily on the cigarette without his hands, Yuki helped K carry the drinks to the other room. Both men stopped short when they noticed Shuichi, dancing on the coffee table and the guys literally drooling.

"She's such a brat," Yuki murmured under his breath. He found his nerve and moved into the room, he handed the clean beer to Shuichi, Suguru, and K and kept one for himself.

K was right behind Yuki, handing the men the spiked beer. He smiled as they all accepted gratefully.

"Usually you pay extra for this stuff. You girls are so much fun," Frank said watching Shuichi dancing.

"He-he," giggled Suguru. He pretending this was like that American holiday, Halloween. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"Cheers boys," K went and guzzled his beer in hopes the men would follow his lead.

They sipped slowly, but they were more interested in leering at him, K sighed to himself. Damn, why'd he have to be so hot? He groaned and had a thought. These guys were watching him tossing back the beer, probably in hopes he'd get drunk first and then become easy prey. Gross! Men could be so despicable!

K sat down on one of the black leather sofas, crossing his legs and pouting haughtily. Nick sat beside him. K forced a happy face and smiled at the man.

Nick asked, "What do you like to do for fun, gorgeous?"

"Me?" K replied and thought about it. He smirked and said mischievously, "I like to shoot people with my _love_ gun."

The guys in the room all turned their attention on him now.

Yikes! Maybe that was _too_ provocative, K thought. Shuichi, Suguru and Yuki glanced at him oddly. K tossed them a weak smile and shrugged.

"You know you're very tall for a girl." Nick was looking at K lustfully now. "I bet those legs of yours go _all_ the way up." He ran a hand up K's thigh soft thigh.

_Mommy!_ K cried to himself, he didn't need to force the tight giggle that escaped him.

Suguru spoke up, in an attempt to rescue K, "Let's play a drinking game! Err…guess the places each of us likes to be kissed and if you're wrong you have to drink up. If you get it right you get to kiss us there."

Yuki, Shuichi and K shot the musical boy genius daggers.

"Sure let's play, I like games," Tank said and asked, "Can I go first? Don't lie now if I get it right," he told the girls. "Hmm, I'm guessing your neck," the big guy said to Suguru and smirked.

"Nope," Suguru said sweetly.

Pouting, Tank drank at least half his bottle.

K watched this and realized that maybe the musical boy genius WAS a genius! They could get the guys to drink up faster this way!

"Your turn sweet thang," Adam told Yuki cheekily.

Yuki, chain smoking, was sucking on another cigarette and blew the smoke at the man. The guy coughed but then he purred at him. _Didn't anything turn these morons off? _

Adam asked if Yuki's special kissing spot was his lips.

How predictable! Yuki, like hell was going to say he was right, shook his head 'no'.

"Damn," Adam cursed and reluctantly drank up.

K realized that they couldn't _all_ just say no without the men getting annoyed, decided he'd bite the bullet. He looked at his admirer Nick and said, "I bet you can get it right, sugar."

Nick grinned broadly and thought about it. Being a bit of a romantic he offered, "I bet your like your hands and fingers kissed."

Pretending to be surprised, K laughed and held out his hand like he'd seen Judy do to some lucky adoring male fans. "You know me soo well!" K gushed and Nick, looking utterly pleased with himself, leaned in to kiss his outstretched hand.

Yuki, Shuichi and Suguru watched with unreadable faces as Nick ravaged K's hand with wet kisses.

Nick was about to devour his pinkie finger, but K wagged his other finger at him. "You gotta to work for the honey, Nicky boy," he told him, yanking his hand away.

Nick seemed pleased to hear that and let the game continue.

The kissing game wasn't so bad…

The worst they had to endure was Yuki getting kissed up along his neck. The man seemed ready to bolt, but K glared at him so hard to sit still. If he could endure Nicky boy's finger fetish, Yuki would survive!

The men had all finished their beers; they were ready for a second. But the tranquilizers were kicking in. Their speech became a little slurry at first, eyes wavering in the sockets as if floating in their skulls. The only one that seemed most alert, though, was Tank. The drug was taking a bit longer to kick into that big boy.

But it did.

Soon, Nick, Adam and Frank were passed out cold. And Tank mumbled at them as his body became limp, "What did you do to me?" He was trying to get up but he couldn't.

In moments he was gone to Neverland.

* * *

"**They are having a party**, maybe we don't have to wait until they are asleep. We can blow the door down and run for it," explained Michael who had already put the bug bomb near the doorway. Then he went and grabbed the candle off the nightstand and pulled out the book of matches.

Hiro gaped. He couldn't let Michael light that candle! "Give me those matches, Michael," Hiro demanded holding out his hand, "Your father will kill me if he knew I let you light that candle and put yourself in danger."

"Aww, we aren't gonna try and get out of here?" whined the boy.

"Of course, but _I'm_ going to light the candle instead," Hiro explained.

Michael was beaming. He handed Hiro the matches.

Feeling tense and hoping this worked, Hiro instructed Michael to hide behind the bed. He crossed the room and knelt next to the candle. Holding his breath he struck the match and lit the wick of the candle—then he flew over the bed, landing in a heap next to Michael.

"Cover your ears!" yelled Michael.

* * *

**K and everyone dashed** to the stairs. They began to run up when suddenly an explosion shook the house. Instinctively everyone covered their heads and K withdrew his weapon.

"Waa! The Secret Service has come to kill us!" cried Shuichi.

"It came from upstairs!" Suguru claimed, watching billows of dust filling up the hallway above them.

K rushed upstairs, finger taut on the trigger. There was movement and K swung his gun in that direction.

Michael and Hiro climbed out of a hole in the door to the room they were held captive. They were covered in plaster dust and wide-eyed. They both screamed when they saw a person with a gun on them, thinking for a moment that Ramon's men were already here. But their terror lifted when they realized these people weren't Ramon's men, they were women. _Women?_

"K…?" Hiro asked bewildered.

"Daddy?" said Michael blinking questionably.

"Michael!" cried K and ran over to sweep his son up in a hug.

The boy hugged back hesitantly. "Is it really you?"

"It's me son, it's me," K assured the boy and planted a trail of rosy lipstick kisses all over the kid's face.

Hiro stood up, still shook up from the explosion. He stared at K dumbfounded, but when the realization hit, he laughed loudly. He laughed even harder when he settled his disbelieving eyes on Shuichi, Yuki and Suguru all dressed up like women. "W-what the hell?" he jeered and gaped at them all.

"It was my idea!" Shuichi said excitedly, "We were so cool. And now we've rescued you!" He ran over to hug his best friend.

Hiro hugged his friend warmly, but removed himself from Shuichi. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're all here," Hiroshi claimed, grinning happily. "Wow, even you Yuki…thanks dude."

K held Michael. "We went undercover," K told him, cutting Hiro a bashful look and blushed slightly.

"We were so worried about you guys," Suguru added. "But I think we should get out of here. We can talk later."

"At least this shit paid off. Suguru's right, let's get the hell outta here," the novelist insisted.

"_That's_ _what you think_," growled a deep voice from behind them.

K stood up quickly, shielding Michael behind him protectively. His eyes narrowed, "Robert Turner…"

"Claude, I really like your get-up. Too bad its all for nothing," the Chief of the Secret Service said scowling, pointing a gun at them all.

Everyone stepped back, hiding behind K.

"Why are you doing this, Chief?" K implored, his own gun still clasped in his hand.

Robert grabbed the gun out of K's hand and tossed it down the stairs. "You're a bastard, Claude. You don't even know why I'm doing this, do you? You didn't even have the _guts_ to show up at his funeral," Robert hissed and clicked the hammer back on his gun.

Holding up his hands K blinked with bafflement, "Whoa, who's funeral?"

"MY SON'S!" the man bellowed. "The man _you_ sent to his death!" spat the Chief his nostrils flaring and eyes near slits with anger.

K was wracking his brain for comprehension. "I—I don't even know your son's name," he treaded gently.

"Private Sean Preston. He took his deceased mother's last name. Fresh out of boot camp, you were in Cyprus together. Ring any fucking bells dipshit?!" the man sneered.

Oh. My. _God_. K couldn't believe what he was hearing! Suddenly he knew why the name Elizabeth Preston gave him the feeling of déjà vu. He shuddered as a guilt he hadn't felt in years swept over him…

"_Sergeant Winchester, Private Sean Preston reporting, sir! You asked for me, sir?!" a young lad just graduating from his six months of boot camp, and receiving his rank as Private, spoke like a true soldier. _

_K sat behind his desk cleaning his rifle but stood as the boy saluted him. He saluted back. "I've been given orders, Mr. Preston, to add you to my team on a raid mission. But I'll be honest I'm not sure you're ready for this kind of mission. But I have my orders," K offered tightly. "There is a rebel group of Turks that the UN can't quell by peace talks with their government. The United States has decided to send us in to stop these guerrillas. Their organization is becoming alarmingly immense."_

"_You have the right man, sir!" Sean exclaimed proudly._

"_At ease solider, have a seat and I'll fill you in," K explained and they both took a seat. He went over the details of the mission. It was a night time raid, consisting of ten men. Objective: to kill or capture the leader of this rebel group. K showed the young man satellite images of their base, situated in the hilly terrain of the Mediterranean Island. _

_By nightfall, everyone was in position near the guerrilla camp. These scoundrels were responsible for pillaging villages and stealing weaponry from the United States and the Turks. They were also dealing with a large terrorist group, which could become a serious threat—they needed to be stopped, now. _

_They had the camp surrounded. _

_K made hand signals, telling his team of men to stay put. He scanned the few buildings with infrared binoculars and spotted their target having a smoke on the step near a central structure. Quickly, though, the man flicked the cigarette away and went back inside. _

_Shit, it would have been easier to just snipe the guy._

_But just then Sean Preston was skulking off, already infiltrating enemy camp and breaking orders. _

"_Sergeant?!" crackled K's radio. He picked it up, unbelieving that the other team was stupid enough to use the radio right now, "What?" he barked._

"_Private Preston is breaking protocol, he's behind enemy lines," garbled a voice. _

_K cursed and pushed himself off the ground and ran towards the camp. But as the camp came into clear view, he knew it was too late. The guerrilla guards had spotted the young Private and had him at gunpoint. Jesus! _

_Right before his eyes he watched the young man's execution. _

"_No!!" K cried enraged. He decided to take harsher method, and called in for an air strike that was waiting nearby in case the mission went awry._

"_You fucking bastards!" Guns blazing, K shot at the enemy before the rest of his team backed him up. He had to get to Sean's body at least and make sure he was dead—take his body out of here. All soldiers deserved a proper funeral. He couldn't just leave him there!_

_Grabbing a grenade, K unpinned it with his teeth and lobbed it at the main building. He dived and covered his head as an explosion shook the ground. Jumping to his feet again, holding his AK-47 at the ready, he spotted the guerrilla leader._

_Before the man could even react, he shot the man dead. _

_Adrenaline coursed through K's veins like wildfire, he felt unstoppable. Upon reaching Private Preston, K knew for sure the boy was dead. None of the less, he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder just as he heard the air bombers coming. _

"_EVERYONE OUT!" K ordered and took off at a run from the camp. He had to get out of here! Thirty seconds…he pumped his legs as hard as they could go, feet pounding over gravel. Twenty seconds…K started praying to God and tossed his heavy rifle away. Ten seconds…he reached the forest line, dropped Preston's body to the ground and hunkered down._

_The ear shattering roar of an F-19 bomber sailed overhead and blew the shit out of the guerrilla camp. Earth rained down on K's head a moment later and he could feel the heat of the blast like a breath from hell… _

"Private Preston was executed by the guerrillas…" murmured K as if in a daze. "That was more than ten years ago. It was the actual reason I left the Army and became a mercenary. So I wouldn't be in charge of anyone else's life but my own in combat ever again." He was unable to look Robert in the eye now. "I didn't know he was your son," K whispered.

"And it's your fault he's dead!" Robert insisted. "He wasn't ready for such a mission!"

"I had orders!" K cried back. "It wasn't _my_ choice. I didn't think he was ready either! How did a new recruit get put in my outfit?" he demanded. "Of all things the boy broke protocol and charged guerrilla leader, entering the camp…I tried to stop him. I _tried_ to get there in time, but I didn't!" K yelled back. He too was haunted by that dreadful night. He had blamed himself for allowing such a young soldier to die. But he never thought that that night would cause a horrid nightmare like this now. His kid and his lover kidnapped, and his life threatened. Obviously, Robert held a horrible grudge against him all this time, and it would seem that he'd finally snapped.

But something dawned on K. When he was a Sergeant, he never knew the boy's father at the time was Mr. Robert Turner, a man that was higher in the ranks of the U.S Army and very influential. After all he'd become the Chief of the Secret Service in Los Angeles.

K stared at Robert in the eye now. "You're blaming me for this, aren't you? It—it was you…you were the one that convinced officials to allow such a fresh recruit into my outfit, weren't you?"

Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru and Yuki looked from Robert to K, they watched in shock as this tale unfolded.

"I will not take the blame! I lost the one thing in life that mattered, and, you let him die…" Robert said quietly, "All I wanted was for Sean to become something…"

The man's eyes became wild.

"You needed to know what it felt like to have _your_ life destroyed. To have the things you love more than anything ripped from you before you died!" The man began to laugh manically, "It was such a perfect plan! I got Ramon out of jail, your old nemesis, he was happy to do my bidding. I had you running around like a dog."

K gaped at the man. To live with himself, Robert had placed the blame on him when _he_ was the person that, truly, put the ill-fated event into motion. K understood now. But in some ways, K still felt at fault; after all, Private Sean Preston was under his command at the time of his death.

"You've lost it," K claimed, "I'm very sorry about your son. I felt torn about his death, but…"

"NO! There are no 'buts'! I should have been the one to kill you anyways, instead of leaving it up to halfwits! Die!"

K stared down the barrel of the gun, his heart pounding.

"K!!" Hiro cried, throwing himself in front him, shielding the person he loved. "No! _No!!_"

A shot rang out.

Everyone screamed and ducked.

Then there was silence.

Hiro was panting, his heart slamming against his ribcage. He was clinging protectively to K, expecting to feel excruciating pain. But as he tried to feel the pain, he felt nothing…

"Hiro…" K whispered, overwhelmed by his lover's actions. "Angel, it's alright…look."

The guitarist lifted his head, stunned, he looked behind them. He watched a groaning Robert fall to his knees, the gun slipping out of his hand. The man grabbed at his shoulder which was blossoming crimson around his fingers with blood.

Detective Rose stood at the top of the stairs, still holding her gun out in front of her. Behind her were a score of cops and Secret Service agents. Agent Scott was there too. They all looked on at their Chief with utter disbelief; they'd heard everything because of the wire K was still wearing.

"Robert Turner, you're under arrest for the conspiracy to commit murder, for the kidnapping of Michael Winchester and Hiroshi Nakano," the woman said as an ambulance crew made their way up the stairs. The detective continued to list off all the crimes Robert committed while he was being tended to by paramedics.

The detective kicked Robert's gun away from his reach and looked at the scene before her. K, Michael and Hiro were clinging to each other finally in peaceful reunion. Shaking her head at the men in drag, she couldn't believe their plan had worked out so perfectly.

Sensing the woman's eyes on them, K looked up. He gave the detective a smile. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

She only nodded and went to turn away.

"Wait," K called out.

The detective looked back.

K gave her the location of Ramon Sanchez.

"I think it is me that should be thanking you," she quipped.

K winked.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Michael pleaded.

"Yes, let's go home," K agreed.

* * *

**They had returned** to Beverly Hills, where Judy screamed when she saw Michael, raining kisses on his small face in front of all the media. This time, however, Michael did not complain about his mother's attention and hugged her back. Sakano, his face lit up in surprise, came out to welcome them too. He joined up with Yuki, Shuichi and Suguru who got flooded with questions about their heroics by the reporters.

"Whose idea was it to go undercover like women?"

"Did any of the men touch you inappropriately?"

"Will Bad Luck be taking L.A by storm now?"

Hiro squeezed K's hand, he didn't want to let go just yet. He just watched the scene before him, thanking the heavens that everything had worked out. But he still felt in a daze.

The reporters pounced on K and Hiro.

"What was it like to know you were being held in the Chief of Secret Service's beach home?"

"Mr. Winchester, does it feel natural to be in drag?"

"Did Ramon Sanchez's men hurt you?"

"Are you and Mr. Winchester gay?"

Startled, Hiro's lips moved but he couldn't utter any words. Too many questions!

K held up his hand, "I'm sorry we can't answer any questions right now. Hiro has been through so much, we'll comment later." K dragged Hiro past the press, urging Bad Luck to come along as well. Judy and Michael followed.

A few hours later, and because Sakano promised they'd give a press conference later, they packed up their equipment and left.

Everything was quiet.

With Michael fed and cleaned, he insisted he wanted to sleep in his mother's bed tonight. Judy didn't argue. Everyone else could be heard talking quietly downstairs, the drone of the television chattering in the background. Finally with a moment to himself, K stood under a hot shower, washing all the crap off his face, the stinky products out of his hair. He felt revived, but deep down he felt bone tired. Shutting off the water, he grabbed a big blue towel, dried off and wrapped it around his waist. He padded to his guest bedroom where Hiro, who had washed up already, sat on the bed in clean clothes, his hair still damp and his face fresh.

They watched each other silently for a long moment.

"I want to make sure you are really here and I'm really here," Hiro said softly.

A guilty look came over K's face. He took a seat next to Hiro on the bed. "I had a dream where I asked you the very same thing," he murmured with a heavy heart. "It's all over now…I'm sorry Hiroshi, so sorry all this had to happen to you and Michael because of me. _Shit…_this is the second time I've put you in serious danger."

Hiro reached over and took K's hand in his again, "K…how were you supposed to know? Although, I still don't understand everything that happened, everyone speaks so fast in English," he mentioned. "But I knew you'd come for us. And Michael, he made me feel really strong. He's so smart and brave."

K took a moment to explain the dark events of his past. He also explained how all this drama came to be. He threaded his fingers with Hiro's, squeezing. He smiled now. "Michael does that, doesn't he? I swear kids make us super human sometimes. I'm so glad he wasn't alone, Hiro, I'm glad he had you."

Hiro looked touched. "I'm sorry for all the pain you had in your past. You did the best that you could," Hiro murmured and glanced away. "For a second there…" Tears sprung to Hiro's eyes, "…I thought that Secret Service guy was going to kill you. I feared that every moment while held up in that room. I heard them say it so many times."

"And you tried to save my life," K said in a hush. He gathered Hiro into his arms, holding him fiercely, "I love you so much, Hiroshi…so, so much!"

"I love you too, Claude." Hiro held K with all his might. And a few breaths later, K began to cry. "It's okay…just let it out," Hiro assured, petting over K's damp hair. This was the second time he'd ever witnessed K crying. Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat. He imagined his lover had held back all this anguish from the last twenty-four hours and perhaps a little about his past too.

The only thing that sucked was that K's crying made him cry too…


	10. The BIG Question

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Part 10:** The BIG Question

**It took a whole** week before everything began to feel normal again. Bad Luck, K and Hiro, Judy and Michael, even Ark, made their press statements and recounted the events to the police. Ramon was back in jail along with his brother Miguel and their buddy, Carlos. Frank, Adam, Nick and Tank, also got detained but in a lower security prison. Both labelled 'rogue agents', Robert Turner and Agent Price were arrested and tossed in jail on numerous charges.

When all was said and done, Bad Luck was ready to bid Los Angeles farewell for good!

But K wouldn't have any of that!

"I promised to have you guys on the radio before we left L.A, and we're not leaving until I do just that," their manager claimed with a wink.

Bad Luck wasn't surprised to hear that statement.

Tohma, at first, reamed K out for not notifying him of the kidnapping when it occurred, but relented and gave his sincere apologies for what happened to Michael and Hiro. He told K that Nittle Grasper had detoured and gone to Chicago instead, and would be continuing their tour on schedule. K explained Bad Luck would do the same once everything got back on track.

Judy had gotten tired of them at her house and basically kicked them all out. She had been hesitant about her ex-husband, but K told her that he'd had enough of Beverly Hills; he wanted to return to Hollywood. Knowing that everything was safe now, she wasn't so worried when Michael begged her to let him stay with his father for a while longer.

K bid his friend Ark fair well, thanked him more than he could express for his help and returned to the hotel in West Hollywood with Bad Luck and Michael in tow. But this time K booked two rooms, one for him and Michael and the other one for Hiro. The rooms were joined so it was more like a double room, they could leave the door open, which they did most of the time.

A countless number of music industries were now interested in Bad Luck. America had heard about their heroic act of rescue and their names and photos were plastered on television. Dozens of different magazines and newspapers ran stories about them too.

It was a circus!

Hiro was the only one whining most about it. He disliked it when the media forgot about their music. Frankly, it was the one thing that irritated K, Hiro, sometimes, could be so darn ethical! But a few days later, his tone changed when K drop a bag a fan mail on his lap with a knowing look. There were letters from American fans, declaring they loved Bad Luck's music, some claiming they were going to learn Japanese now; others said that it was about time there were some fresh faces in the music industry. K managed to get them a few shows, a spot on MTV and an interview with Jay Leno. And Michael came along to everything, happily standing beside his father, both appearing like the managing duo.

Bad Luck had more exposure than they ever could have dreamed of…

But since K didn't have to work too hard, seeing as all the work was literally coming to them. He spent some time with his two favourite guys. He took Michael and Hiro all over Hollywood, showing them the sites. They ate way too much, spent too much shopping and would go back to the hotel and play in the pool or go down to the beach.

Exactly two weeks later, K burst through the joining hotel door with Michael. And together they jumped up and down on Hiro's bed as he slept.

"Wake up, Hiro, wake up! You got to hear something!" Michael cried.

"Yeah, sleepy head get up!" K urged.

The guitarist groaned and cracked open an eye, "Can't you two let a man sleep?"

"They're playing _The Rage Beat_ on the radio!" Michael announced.

Hiro's eyes shot open and looked at father and son holding hands, jumping on his bed. "Really?!" he clamoured.

Just then there was a knock on the door and someone hollered, "HIIIRROO! WE DID IT!"

It was Shuichi.

Michael ran to open the door and hurried back to jump some more. Shuichi, hair all tousled from sleeping, laughed when he saw K and Michael bouncing on Hiro's bed. He eagerly joined them.

"Wee! We're international stars!"

Hiro flopped back on his pillow. But he laughed.

* * *

**The fame came quickly**. And the only annoying part of it now was the press. They were genuinely interested in K and Hiro's relationship, because this was Hollywood; they breathed the air of celebrity drama. They wanted the scoop on famous actress Judy Winchester's ex-husband's life, the man who had dressed up like a woman with Bad Luck to save his son and his male lover.

The story behind the whole kidnapping was a saturated sponge in need of a good squeezing.

But K determinedly shooed them away.

There was no way he was going to let them rip apart his life, although, they'd done a pretty good job of that anyways. For one, he wanted to protect his son from the media's trash. And another…he wasn't sure Michael would understand Hiro and his relationship if he were to read it in the paper.

Along with fame came awards. The Secret Service gave K, Shuichi, Yuki and Suguru a medal for civic bravery. K was sure they did it only to repair their reputations after the treasonous chief, Robert Turner. Even the LAPD wanted to credit him and Bad Luck; K liked the good publicity for the band. So he went and let them get their medals.

But when no one was watching K held both of his medals in his hand. He tossed the Secret Service one into a wishing fountain. He didn't need medals. His reward was right in front of him…in fact two rewards. K smiled at Michael and Hiroshi. Before he threw away the second medal, he stopped. Instead he handed it to his son.

"You were very brave Michael, and you deserve an honorary mention," K said proudly and exclaimed, "You blew off the frickin door! Do I have the coolest kid or what?" he bragged to Hiro, grinning like a fool.

"He definitely reminds me of you quite often," Hiro teased affably.

K winked cheekily at Hiro.

"But Dad, it was Hiro that set off the bomb. I only thought it up. Where's his medal?" Michael complained looking at Hiro earnestly.

Hmm, K looked at Hiro. He knew his Hiroshi was brave and he watched his lover start to laugh.

"Nah, I don't need any medals." Hiro looked a Michael. "I got my reward, being able to find out what an awesome kid you are." He ruffled the boy's hair with genuine affection. Michael giggled and laughed, and then, he hugged Hiro tightly.

"I love you," Michael told Hiroshi sincerely.

Hiro held the boy back warmly and told him he loved him too.

Both Hiro and Michael heard a sniffling sound and looked over to see K wiping his eyes, "WAAA! You two make me so happy!!" he cried.

Hiro and Michael laughed at K's antics and all three hugged each other.

* * *

**The next day Suguru** came knocking on Hiro and K's hotel door and asked if he could take Michael surfing. The musician, it seemed, had made a friend in the hotel that was a die hard surfer. Every moment he could, he went out to learn. With some practice he was getting pretty damn good.

K and Hiro spied the young woman that stood with Suguru at the door, and then they glanced at each other, trying to hide their glee. Suguru had found a cute blonde California girl surfer.

"Don't worry; I'll watch out for him," Suguru promised, "I just thought it'd be fun."

Michael made pleading, puppy dog eyes at his father. "Please?" he begged. "I won't take off, I promise." His father had been _very_ protective of him since the whole kidnapping.

K wasn't sure. He knew he couldn't hold onto Michael forever even if he wanted to. And Suguru was a smart, responsible young man. "Fine," he sighed. "But no showing off! Stay away from the undertows and wear sunscreen!" K directed his fatherly rant at the three.

Gleefully, Michael went to put his swimsuit on and in moments was out the door, waving at Hiro and K, "Bye Dads!"

Blinking, K stared at the hotel door long after Michael had run out of it. His eyes darted at Hiro, who was sitting on the hotel sofa, attaching a new string to his guitar…or was, but now was staring at the door too.

"Did Michael just called us both 'dad' or am I wrong?" K asked uncertain, twirling a lock of hair as he speculated.

"You're not wrong," Hiro said straight-out. _How sweet! Michael had just called him Dad!_ He put the guitar down…K would just have to bite-the-bullet—he had to tell him about his and Michael's little talk. He was so eager to share with K, Michael's revelations at the time. But when all the drama was over, Hiro felt hesitant. After all, K had gotten them separate hotel rooms.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" K pursued, he could read Hiro like a book.

Hiro sighed and said, "Michael knows about us."

K did nothing but stare at him.

Hiro continued, swallowing nervously, "Michael admitted to me, while we were held captive…that he knows about our type of relationship. I think he saw us kissing or something." He watched K's face for the reaction.

K's right eye twitched, he ran a hand over his hair, he shifted his weight, he swallowed, and he fidgeted with a button on his shirt.

"_WHAT?!"_ he yelled finally.

K's face then turned the brightest shade of red Hiro had ever seen on the man. One could almost say he was, sweating bullets.

"I'm a terrible father!!" wailed K who began to pace around. "Judy will kill me! He's just a kid…pant pant …I don't want him to hate me."

Hiro stood up now looking stern. "K calm down. You are _not_ a terrible father and he won't hate you. Michael is not stupid, you know. He told me Sara, a friend at school I guess, has two daddies. Did you know that?"

K looked oddly at Hiro. "Um…no."

"That's what Michael told me. It would seem that he was unsure about telling you and I can't say I blame him! You're making it very hard for him to talk to you about this stuff. He's already discovered things about life and you don't even know about it. I didn't want to talk to you about this because you seemed so uncomfortable about it. But kids are smarter than their parents give them credit for. He told me that he was fine about us," Hiro finished softly. Damn, K looked ready to tear through the walls.

"He…he told you that...?"

"Yes. And he asked if I loved you, because Judy told him that when people kiss, it means they love one another," Hiro enlightened a little more.

K sank onto the couch; he leaned back and sighed heavily. "I think I've feared that he would make influenced decisions if he knew about us. I'm just scared that's all. I know that's stupid, he'll grow up and make his own choices. I just need to be there to guide him, give advice, if he'll listen when he's a teenager," K said with a snort. He added, "I guess it's time to talk to him about the birds and bees…I'm such an idiot…"

Scoffing at the last part Hiro sat down beside K and patted his thigh. "You are not an idiot, you're just a parent," he teased lightly. He laughed when K visually pouted like an overgrown child. Hiro continued, "Look, Michael is such a strong kid, you're right he'll make his own choices. But I think you need to talk to him before someone else gives him the wrong information. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"

K looked at Hiro. His man had more common sense than him sometimes, he thought dryly. "You're right." He moaned, "The most feared discussion for a parent to have with their kid." K massaged his temples to soothe his head. "So he's decided to call you 'dad', eh?" He watched Hiro now with an amused look on his face, wondering how Hiro would deal with that.

Hiro blushed and looked away embarrassed. No one had ever called him 'dad' before. "I don't know what to say. I'm touched…and, I kind of worry you won't like it."

K's face fell, "Oh no, Hiro. I like it very much…I like it so much that it scares me a little. It's like," he thought for the words, "…it's like we're a family."

Hiro flashed his soft grey eyes at K. _A family…_ "You know, Michael also told me that he wouldn't mind if I was his 'second daddy'. Heh, can you believe that? Kids say the craziest stuff." Hiro scratched at his head awkwardly.

Hmm, was that so? K smiled at Hiro's blushing face and the most amazing notion came to his mind. _Would he…?_ Smirking a little now, K studied over Hiro's face, reading him for signs. He loved this man like no other. "Well, he'd be getting the best "second" dad that I can think of," K offered kindly and leaned in to kiss over Hiro's face.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Hiro said seriously with a wave of his hand, but he craned his head to the side a little, offering more of his neck to K's kisses. "Mmm…it's been awhile since we had some time alone," the guitarist murmured.

"Maybe now's a good time to refresh our memories about the birds and the bees," K said naughtily, reaching over to loosen one of the buttons on Hiro's shirt.

Hiro sighed impassionedly, "Oh yeah." He let a hand roam over K's firm thigh, up along until it reached between them. Hiro massaged his hand almost roughly between K's legs, groping the semi-hard flesh there. He heard K suck in a breath loudly. "You know, you looked kinda hot dressed like a woman, that red dress was sexy," Hiro purred out of no where.

K pulled back and looked at Hiro sharply, "I know you were only looking at my boobs!" he complained playfully.

"Boobs?" Hiro repeated. "I was thinking more along the lines of hiking that dress up over your ass, bending you over a countertop or something and taking you from behind. Of course that's only if you wear those garters for me though."

"Rawr! I _love_ it when you get like this," K murmured with conviction and watched as Hiro unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, "You're right it's been too long." The brunette slipped a hand down the front of his trousers. "I did make a sexy chick, didn't I?" K claimed proudly, growling as Hiro's hand made contact.

"Very sexy chick," Hiro whispered in agreement, still fondling K's cock. This time he leaned in and started to suck along K's neck, drawing his tongue over the crevices and ridges of the man's sweet skin.

"Ahh…ohh...mmm," the erotic sounds spilled from K's throat and he completely surrendered to the pleasure Hiro gave him. His sweet, wonderful, Hiroshi, K thought, thankful to have his lover back safely. He touched Hiro's mahogany hair, gliding his fingers through the silky tresses. And then he grasped Hiro by the head and drew him up, face to face, and brought their lips together.

Seated on the sofa in the hotel room, they kissed urgently with unrestrained ardour. Mouths opened and their tongues met with a drive that never got old. It was something they had discovered about each other over time; how much they loved to kiss. And now, since Michael was gone, they had all afternoon to do just that.

Still attached to K's mouth, Hiro managed to wiggle himself out of his pants and boxers. They might have all afternoon to kiss, but he had wanted more. K had done the same; they shuffled around a lot but still managed to keep kissing. Hiro giggled behind their kiss with wicked amusement. But he pushed himself off reluctantly, grinning down at K's smiling face. He went to retrieve the lubricant.

K sat there waiting, his eyes smoky with desire, stroking himself as his lover fetched the small tube. Hiro returned, tossing the stuff on the couch next to them. His man stood there for a moment simply watching him touch himself. He didn't mind one bit. "Climb up on me, love," K insisted patting his naked lap.

Anytime_,_ thought Hiro and straddled himself over K's thighs. Their groins met flesh to flesh. They groaned with the intimate contact. K wrapped his arms around the brunette, his hands splayed over the fabric of the shirt Hiro still wore, over his slender back. Hiro descended on K's mouth once again.

As they kissed, K finished unbuttoning Hiro's shirt. The blonde swept his hands over Hiro's chest, the shirt now hung loosely past his shoulders, resting lazily around at his elbows. Sweeping his hands around Hiro's body, K gripped into the brunette's back and down over his ass. K let one hand reach blindly for the lube as he kissed his lover, and upon purchase, he wet his fingers generously. Ending the kiss, K searched and slipped a finger inside Hiro's taut warm entrance, making his young lover buck against him. K smiled victoriously and slipped his finger in further.

"Ahh K…" Hiro whined pleasurably, letting his head loll back.

The scene was so hot before K that he moaned with appreciation. There was Hiro, almost naked except for that ruffled shirt, breathing heavily, his mouth open as if he were experiencing the best orgasm of his life, and his hair cascading down his back. The tips were tickling K's legs.

"You're so sexy, Hiroshi…" the blonde murmured, moving in to trail kisses down the brunette's exposed neck. "Ride me…" he whispered past Hiro's ear.

Hiro shivered with delight. K's breath was warm, his voice sensual. Hiro straightened and gazed in to his blonde's warm blue eyes, lips curving into a smile. He reached for the lube that was now next to K's thigh. Sitting back a little so he could see K's full erection, Hiro added some of the cool lubricant, applying it with even strokes.

K sighed and let his head rest back against the sofa. He felt Hiro rise up on his knees and lean into him, the man's length pressed into his belly. Then slowly he descended, and K could feel himself engulfed by Hiro's heat.

"Nnnnn!" went both men.

Using his legs to power himself into a rocking motion, Hiro fucked K's cock, driving himself into a blissful trance. He swept K's shirt open so he could grab into K's flesh, touch him and feel his naked skin next to his. Satisfied, Hiro clung on, flexing his hips, slowly riding K's length. At the same time his own length was rubbing up against K's abdomen. Hiro produced a delicious song of whimpering cries. Deeper and deeper, he felt his lover inside him and with yearning Hiro went for K's lips again.

"Harder…" the blonde urged, opening his mouth to capture Hiro's in a hot wet joining.

To make it harder, Hiro adjusted his legs so his feet were planted on either side of K's thighs. He rode harder, faster, and longer, clinging to K, his fingers gripping into the blonde's back. Hiro's mouth hungrily kissed his lover, moaning and panting as K thrust up with his hips too.

It was time to take charge. Holding onto Hiro fiercely, K scooted forward and stood. With his cock still buried inside Hiro's body, K fuck-walked the brunette to the bed. They flounced onto the bed and K began to thrust into Hiro, driving his love home. He pumped like a jackhammer, slamming repeatedly into Hiro, grunting with effort.

"UNNN! Yeah! Ohhh f-fuck! Claude!" Hiro cried, clinging on to K as he fucked him senseless.

K growled and panted from the divine friction, feeling himself on the brink. But he never let up on his sped, he thrust harder. Hiro was mewling next to his ear, "Fuck Hiro…oh yeah! Come for me baby." But he couldn't stop the flow, and K let out his own shattering cry of release and emptied his burden into his lover. Panting, his eyes glazed over from the tremendous climax, K watched Hiro give in to his own orgasm. This was the best part, because K was sure that watching Hiro in the throes of climax, made his own last longer. It was so hot it almost made him weep. He pushed himself up, but not out, and watched Hiro's swollen member expel. K moaned at the primal sight and removed himself from his lover. He leaned down and nibbled gently over Hiro's now very sensitive penis, making Hiro twitch and grab at the blankets beneath him savagely. K laved his tongue up, cleaning the tip of its bitter fluid, swirling in lazy ecstasy. When he was done, K crawled over of his lover, resting himself on top, and kissed Hiro's damp, beautiful face.

The kissing melted into a loving embrace, man on top of man, holding each other with spent contentment.

"I love you my sweet, my beautiful, my wonderful, my…my, everything. I love you…" K murmured into his lover's hair.

Hiro replied barely above a whisper, "I love you too my brave, sexy and courageous hero. You have no idea how much I love you."

Once more they melded into each other, embracing for a long while.

The guitarist broke the silence. "We have the whole afternoon to ourselves," Hiro purred softly.

K chuckled deeply. "So then, maybe we should take this fun into the shower?" he suggested.

"I like the way you think," Hiro mused.

Surprising Hiro, K jumped off the bed and grabbed at him, tossing him over his shoulder like a rag doll. K smacked his butt gleefully and hauled him off to the bathroom—Hiro howling with laughter.

Both men spent a lazy, sex-fogged afternoon together.

But sensing the evening upon them, Hiro and K had to get dressed. Hiro returned to his guitar stringing and K lay on the bed and flicked on the television, cleaning his Sig Sauer P229 handgun. Both of them yawned at the same time and snickered at each other.

Moments later Michael returned all sun-kissed, chatty and shining with smiles from his day at the beach.

* * *

**A few days later** K walked into the hotel room with a morning paper and coffee. Today was a very special day, or at least K hoped it would be! He'd done a lot of thinking and he knew what he was going to do! He couldn't stop the smirk on his face like he was up to no good.

He had a plan…

K placed the stuff on the small hotel table and crawled over Hiro's sleeping form, the bed creaking under his pressure. He brushed hair from the guitarist's face and started planting soft kisses on his brow.

Hiro smiled sleepily and stretched out his toes, K was waking him up again in his sweet way. But he kept his eyes closed for a little longer just to relish in feeling of being kissed upon. Only today, K's waking kisses seemed more persistent. "Aww, K, why so early?" he heard himself whine.

"It's not early; it's nearly ten o'clock sleepy head," K said unbelievably. "Anyways, I thought we could have breakfast with everyone this morning. They are waiting downstairs."

A sweet offer Hiro thought, how could he resist. "Where's Michael?"

"Already downstairs," K said, tugging the blankets lower and kissing along Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro pulled K down to him for a kiss. The blonde kissed him warmly but quickly got up, "Go on get dressed" he urged rather insistently, "I'll meet you downstairs. Oh, and I left you a coffee while you get ready, to help you wake up and get that cute ass out of bed."

K laughed goofily and grabbed his newspaper, "If you sleep in too late, you'll ruin my master plan." With that he left the room.

_Master plan?_

Probably some stupid radio gig or another interview with some yappy journalist, Hiro thought and crawled out of bed. Still, something was up. K was acting kind of giddy, mysterious. It wasn't a radio-interview kind of giddy, Hiro knew that smirk well.

Padding over to the coffee, he gladly opened the lid and took a sip…how sweet of K to bring him this. Finding clothes to wear, Hiro then dragged his slothful-feeling self into the shower. He didn't take too long knowing everyone was waiting downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

**The gang smiled** at him when he found their table. They sat around a large square table in the hotel's bistro, which was quiet this Wednesday morning. Actually mid-morning, Hiro realized dryly. He noticed they had waited for him before eating.

"Aww, you didn't have to wait for me guys," Hiro said awkwardly. He tried to figure how long he took from the moment K woke him up, twenty minutes maybe? Hiro sat in a chair next to K and Michael and picked up a menu, but he stopped—he felt everyone's eyes on him, watching him with strange grins on their faces.

"What?" Hiro asked curiously.

They all shrugged at the same time.

"Don't worry, we didn't wait that long, Hiro," Shuichi assured and added, "But now that you're here, I'm starving!"

They all ordered and ate, but Hiro noticed everyone was sort of quiet this morning. Normally there was lots of talking, but today he could hear more utensils clinking and chewing going on than normal.

Plus Shuichi kept smiling at him.

Was there a 'Kick Me' sign on his back or something? Hiro craned his head around and tried to look. Nope, no sign, he shrugged.

After breakfast was cleared up, Hiro sipped his second coffee of the day and continued to observe his friends oddly. Even Sakano looked chipper this morning and Yuki was wearing a poker face—nothing unusual there. Michael was blowing bubbles into his milk. Suguru cast Shuichi a glance and K was tapping his finger on the table sort of nervously.

Something was definitely up and somehow Hiro knew it involved him. He placed his hand over K's tapping, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing at all," K replied softly and handed Hiro the newspaper, "Why don't you read our horoscopes since we're both Leo's."

K _never_ handed him the paper, or, asked him to read the astrology before. Hiro took the paper cautiously. "I guess so," he murmured, quizzing K with his eyes.

But the blonde only grinned.

Hiro flipped through the newspaper and found he had a hard time trying to find the right section. "K, you know I can't read English very well."

"Trust me," K told him and took the paper from Hiro. He found the astrology section and handed the paper back to Hiro.

Shuichi squeaked suddenly as if he were bursting. "Come on Hiro, read it already!"

"What is your problem this morning?" Hiro asked.

"Ignore him," K urged.

Bewildered, Hiro's eyes returned to the paper. He scanned the page hunting for the horoscope _'Leo'_. Ah! There it was. "Hey, there's Japanese written here, under the English."

Just then everyone leaned in further as if with anticipation.

"Uh huh, and what does it say?" K pursued impishly.

Shuichi was squealing again from the suspense. Michael giggled.

Hiro read silently to himself…

_My dearest Hiroshi, there is no one in this world that makes me feel the way you do. You make my days filled with meaning. Share the rest of your days with me, my love, and after you read this. Tell me that you can't live without me. Tell me that you'll love me forever as my husband?_

Hiro's mouth dropped open and he re-read the words again and again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _Was K asking him…?_ Suddenly it felt like there wasn't enough air to fill his lungs.

"K…I…" he stumbled breathlessly and lifted his eyes from the horoscope to look at K's face. Only, K wasn't seated any longer.

The man was on one knee!

"Marry me, Hiroshi?"

There wasn't the slightest amount of hesitation in his voice. Hiro stared down at K, his blue eyes unwavering as he watched him silently. The guitarist felt like a deer caught in the headlights. K held out a small blue velvet box, inside was a shinning gold band. Hiro swallowed thickly…he glanced over at his friends who all watched on eagerly—his face burned hotly. That's right, they're waiting for him to answer—he was _supposed_ to answer.

Shuichi was ready to scratch his way across the table, but Yuki pulled him back and watched Hiro's stunned face. The guitarist had been clearly taken by surprise. But it would seem as if the surprise was wearing off…Hiro's face broke into a silly grin.

Hiro knew his answer without a doubt. He didn't care what anyone else would think. "Yes," he said, "I'll marry you."

K let out a hoot of joy. With trembling fingers, he pulled out the gold band. "Hold out your hand…no Hiroshi, your left one." K chuckled at his lover's elated confusion.

Hiro couldn't believe this was happening as he held out his hand and let K slip on the gold band. The ring fit perfectly and K leaned in to kiss it softly. "I'll make you so happy," K promised to him.

The entire restaurant broke out in sudden applause.

Very red in the cheeks, Hiro smiled timidly around at everyone that applauded them. He smiled at his friends, who were laughing and clapping. Even Michael was shouting, "Yay!" But Hiro looked back over at K, "I can't believe you did this…I _knew_ you were up to something—the master plan?"

K got up and sat back down at his chair. He wore a smirk now. "I would have asked sooner, but I had to wait until the newspaper would print that horoscope for me. I wanted to surprise you; I wanted it to be special, Hiroshi. I never want you to forget this moment," K offered thoughtfully.

"I don't think I will," Hiro murmured incredulously. He looked at the horoscope again, "You know, instead of answering this horoscope now, let me write my response in my vows," he requested.

Beaming, K nodded, "Alright, let's do that—write our own vows. I like that."

They kissed softly, forgetting the people around them for a moment.

"WAAA! This is _so_ sweet! Do I get to be maid of honour?!" Shuichi gushed and wiped happy tears away from his face.

"Err…if you want." Hiro laughed at Shuichi. "But, I don't think it's going to be that kind of wedding, Shuichi."

It didn't matter what Hiro said, Shuichi jabbed his thumbs into his chest and declared _he_ was the maid of honour. Oh yes, yes he was.

The group chuckled dryly.

"Congratulations guys," Yuki told them, "It's weird and _so_ 'gay', but it's nice." He put an arm around Shuichi.

"Things with Bad Luck never cease to amaze me," Sakano told them and smiled warmly, "I wish you both well. Hiroshi, what are you going to tell your parents?"

Hiro balked. "Um…I dunno." Geez, he hadn't thought of that until now. He felt they'd understand. Well, they would have to, because Hiro wanted nothing more then to be with K. His man was a good provider; he had a good job and all that materialistic shit his parents worried about so much. He shoved the thought as far from his mind as possible. He didn't want to think of that right now!

Michael got up and came between his father and Hiro. He wanted to say something, but by his fidgeting he seemed nervous about it. "Dad, can I come with you?"

K gaped at his son, and then he gaped at Hiro. "You mean in Japan?"

The boy nodded. "I want to be with you and Daddy Hiro." Michael looked hopeful at Hiroshi.

Hiro held up his hands, this one was entirely up to K. His head was swirling, he was getting married! Michael was calling him Daddy! K's son wanted to live with them…oh man…they were going to live in the same place together! This was so exciting and scary all at the same time.

"We need to have a talk with your mother then," K said seriously and hugged his son. He didn't want to promise anything in case Judy threw a fit.

Hiro twirled the gold band on his finger and wondered aloud, "So I guess you all knew what was going to happen, no wonder everyone was acting so strange." The brunette chortled and he smiled at K. "Where is your ring?"

"I thought I'd let you pick it out," K told him, "I picked out yours, so I thought it'd be fair if you got to pick out mine."

The guitarist smiled at the sediment and drifted off in thought. He wondered where they would live, how the world might react to his marriage—would Judy let Michael come to Japan? He sat with a soft dreamy smile on his face as everyone chatted on.

Giggling at Hiro's faraway look Shuichi snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face. "So when and where are you getting married?"

That was a very good question! Hiro glanced at K for an answer.

"Tomorrow in Toronto," K answered nonchalantly.

"_Tomorrow?!"_ Everyone cried.

"Yeah," K told them with a sprightly wink. "That means we're all leaving later tonight. We have a busy day ahead of us." K started listing off things-to-do on his fingers, "We can't get married without a new tux, Hiro has to pick out my ring, we all have to pack, and I have to talk to Michael's mom. After that we're all going to Japan for two weeks, and then we seriously have to finish this North American tour. Nittle Grasper is staying to finish their tour. But not to worry! We're already one step ahead…you guys have a song playing on the radio, they don't," K finished sounding pleased with himself.

"Man…you've been planning a lot, haven't you?" Suguru muttered, "But why Toronto…why so quickly?"

"I want to make it legal. I can't offer Hiro that in Japan. Toronto allows same sex couples to legally get married. It won't be legal anywhere except Canada, but I'm not fooling around here," K explained seriously, "I don't care if it's in a different country; I just want to do what's right."

Hiro was touched by the sincerity in K's voice. "But like Suguru said, why are we doing this so fast?"

"It's all part of my master plan. I have something very cool waiting for you back home," K mentioned slyly to Hiro. "It's a surprise, but I don't know if I can keep it! Do you all want to know?"

"YES!" the all cried.

K snickered serenely at them. "Ok, I was going to surprise you, but now is a good time as any. For the last few days, I've arranged to have all your stuff and my stuff to be put in our new house—_your_ new house. It's my wedding gift you, Hiroshi. Thank goodness, you didn't say no," K laughed and sipped some tea, smiling over at Michael.

"What?!" cried Hiro.

"I know!" K replied disbelievingly, "Buying a house overseas wasn't a piece of cake. You know how hard it is finding decent property in Japan, something close to downtown Tokyo so we wouldn't have a long commute to work everyday? But with technology these days you can take virtual tours!"

Hiro blinked stupefied, "You got us a house?" It was just one surprise after the other with this man. "Claude, I—I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Ha, ha just remember to call me "K" when we're working together," the blonde reminded and patted Hiro's cheek, "And, you're very welcome my angel."

* * *

**After breakfast**, everything became a whirlwind. Bad Luck went off to pack. K, Hiro and Michael went shopping for a ring and tuxes, even a handsome tux for Michael. When that was all done, K and Michael drove to Beverly Hills to talk to Judy. Hiro took that time alone to think about his vows. He locked the door to his room, picked up his guitar and let the words come from music. It took longer than he thought, saying the perfect thing to a man that was literally sweeping him off his feet was difficult.

The hours flew by and before he knew it, he was climbing into a taxi with all his friends, with his husband-to-be and Michael.

They had a late plane to catch.

Everyone bid adieu to Los Angeles as their plane took off. Bad Luck had made their mark here, a city in which they were more than happy to leave behind. Since their flight was at such a late hour, Michael slept on the plane and K and Hiro talked quietly.

"So what did Judy say?" asked Hiro sipping on a much needed beer, compliments of first class.

"She was surprised let me tell you," K responded, "We had a nice chat today, Michael seems adamant about coming to Japan. I have to say, I've always hoped Michael would come live with me one day. I feel bad for Judy though, but it's Michael's decision. So, we agreed we'd leave it up to Michael. If he hates Japan and wants to go back home, he can. We'll see how he likes it." K's eyes widened for a moment, "Oh, I never asked you though, you don't mind if Michael stays with us. Do you?"

"I think it's awesome," Hiro said honestly.

K smiled.

"So, she didn't freak out?"

"Surprisingly not, I guess she knew one day that Michael may ask for this sort of thing," K concluded and watched Hiro playing with his wedding ring. "Scared?"

"Kind of, it's so unreal," Hiro whispered. "But I want this more than anything. I want to be yours."

"And _I _want to be yours, Hiro."

K stole Hiro's beer and took a sip.

"What happens to our tour?" the guitarist questioned.

"We take a hiatus. We'll be going to Japan to see our new house and then we're going on our honeymoon. Now _that_ stays a surprise for now," K insisted. "But, Michael will stay with Yuki and Shuichi, I asked them and they agreed. But I think Shuichi likes it more than Yuki—"

"Not surprising," Hiro quipped.

K nodded and continued, "They'll be coming with us to Japan for two weeks and then, like I said, we're seriously going to tour the main cities of the U.S. Then sometime in September we'll return to Japan, we'll put Michael in school."

"You have it all figured out," Hiro murmured, "Heh, I'm getting married to my manager." He giggled when he said it like that.

K rolled his eyes, "Heh, remember the first time we kissed?"

Hiro guffawed. "You fell on me you big oaf."

The blonde laughed.

"I wondered why you picked me to come with you on that tour bus. I _knew_ that morning you licked my ear that you were flirting with me," Hiro said and snickered.

K handed back Hiro's beer. "And I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out!"

"Oh come on," Hiro countered, "Half the time you act so crazy. I didn't know you then like I do now."

"And now that you know the real me…?"

"I'm so happy you fell on me," Hiro quipped.

They laughed.

* * *

**Hiro couldn't believe** he was back in Toronto. When he arrived here the first time, he'd come with a broken heart. But this time he was here to get married! To marry the man he thought had broken his heart once upon a time.

But that was history.

Standing in front of the mirror, Hiro fumbled with the bowtie on his brand new tuxedo. He had to admit he looked sharp. And so did K, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"I thought it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding?" Hiro pointed out to K as they got ready.

"Well this isn't a very 'traditional' wedding is it?" K mused heartily.

"True," Hiro replied.

K wandered out of the bathroom and came to stand in front of Hiro. He fixed his bowtie for him with a soft smile, "You have to figure this out one day, you know."

"Why, when I have you?" Hiro said cheekily.

"Daddy can you do up my bowtie too?" Michael complained.

"You see, we both need you in a time of crisis," Hiro said half-jokingly.

K could only smile.

After Michael's tie was done he ran out to find see what the others were up to, leaving his Dad and Hiro alone. K sat on the bed and started to fix his hair but today he was all fingers. He could do bowties, but not his own damn hair!

Hiro sat down next to him and grabbed the hairbrush from K's hand. "Here, let me do it," Hiro insisted and ran the brush gently through K's blonde mane.

K sighed. This gave him a little comfort, considering he was kind of nervous. He tried to hide it, but these types of events were always regarded with butterflies. Hiro was being so gentle, caring, sometimes he just had to stop and let someone else take over once in awhile. He got so used to being in charge. But that would have a change a little; he couldn't go bossing Hiro around at home, at work perhaps, but not at home. Somehow he knew they'd figure it out. Instead he concentrated on Hiro as he brushed his hair into a neat ponytail. K handed over the hair tie that was in his hand and Hiro fixed it into place.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a bit nervous, Hiro."

"Yeah…" Hiro responded breathlessly, "I'm a bit nervous too. Heh, what would a wedding be if the grooms weren't a little nervous?"

K chuckled softly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, very ready," K answered.

* * *

**Without anyone's knowledge**, Shuichi had ordered a last minute surprise for Hiro and K.

Both men raised their brows when a white limo showed up, decorated with white puff balls—clearly a wedding car.

"I didn't think it was right for you two to ride in our boring regular black limo. You deserve a wedding limo!" Shuichi exclaimed, "There's a complementary bottle of champagne in there too…don't get drunk before you get to the church." He winked at them and got into the black limo with the rest of Bad Luck and Michael.

"Well, at least it wasn't something corny like a horse drawn carriage or something," Hiro said flippantly.

"Shhh! Shuichi might hear you," K gasped.

It wasn't a church they were going to actually, but City Hall. Inside the lovely building was a beautiful chapel were a real cleric would perform the wedding ceremony. All K had to do was pay the fees and book the date.

The twenty first of June at one o'clock.

They chauffeur opened their door, and K got out and offered his hand to Hiro. Swallowing thickly, Hiro took it and climbed out. Damn, his stomach was swirling now. It was like he was moving along in a dream, the only thing that was clear, was the vows in his head. Numbly, he walked inside the building where they were greeted by a cleric who introduced himself.

Hiro forgot his name a second later.

Oh boy, he was going to have to stand in front of everyone and declare his undying devotion to K out loud. Hiro concentrated on breathing.

Instead of the whole wedding march and bride-walking-down-the-isle bit, Hiro and K simply took their place in front of the altar.

Their friends took their seats in the pews.

The cleric began by asking if any opposed this union. Of course no one said a word. The man then spoke of eternal promises to love and care for each other; in sickness and health until death did them part.

K and Hiro both looked at each other and said, "I do."

Shuichi began to cry loudly.

"Now is the time to share your own vows if you have prepared any," the cleric said. "You can also produce the rings."

K nodded, he would go first. He cleared his throat and took Hiro's hand which already bore his wedding ring. Eyes directed only at Hiro, K spoke, "I never prepared for these vows, so I'm winging it. I know, it's my own fault…I tend to rush things when I want something badly. And I…uh, I never wanted anything as much as I wanted this. Hiroshi, I know when we first met we seemed like worlds apart…but then, I fell in love with you. You let me be myself, accepted me for who I am. You became part of my world. I know we had some rough times, crazy times. But I promise to love you and protect you as long as I'm still breathing. For you to be here today, standing with me _right_ here…" K felt himself choking up, "…means everything to me. I'll always love you, angel."

Sakano blew his nose.

Hiro listened to the words that came from K's heart. It was so incredibly beautiful that he forgot that he was standing in a chapel, he forgot about his nerves. This was _their_ moment and it was his turn to say his vows.

From inside his pants pocket Hiro produced the ring he'd chosen for K. As he slipped the band up along K's ring finger, he began to speak. "Unlike you, I did prepare my vows," Hiro said jovially and smiled just for K, taking his hands in his once more. "This is the biggest decision I have ever had to make in my life. It's more profound than choosing music over education. That being said, the decision wasn't that hard to make. I've learned to follow my heart, and when I do…great things happen to me. You've not only given me success in life, but happiness in love. Claude, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't live a day without you and I promise to love you forever as your husband…"

They sealed their promises with a kiss.

Bad Luck cheered and hooted. Michael threw confetti and K and Hiro's faces were bright and flushed with happiness. Everyone began to chatter at once, but the cleric reminded them that they needed to sign their marriage certificate in front of their chosen two witnesses.

Yuki and Shuichi stepped up. They would be the witnesses that signed the certificate.

When that was done, Hiro dragged K out of the chapel, eager to get out of there. Finally he felt like he could breathe! Outside he sucked in air with sighs of relief and everyone laughed. K laughed the hardest and gave Hiro a great big hug.

"Come on, there is no time to waste. We have to catch another plane very soon," K reminded everyone.

* * *

**Exhausted mentally,** K and Hiro pretty much just slept on the plane. When they arrived back in Japan, it was morning. Michael hugged his father and Hiro, and left with Shuichi and Yuki in a taxi. Everyone else grabbed another taxi home.

Once alone, K hailed another cab and gave the driver an address Hiro had never heard of. Wired by curiosity and an overall exciting past twenty-four hours, Hiro knew he was in for another surprise.

And he was right…

The cab eventually came to a stop outside of a newly built two-story brick house. It had a large glass balcony and two tall trees canopying the walkway that led to a glossy black front door. On the other side, behind the trees, Hiro saw a driveway and his motorcycle parked there!

"I can't believe this is happening…." Hiro breathed, "It's incredible."

K beamed. Squee! It was like Christmas!

Their attention was detoured as the cab driver got out, taking their luggage out of the trunk. He helped them carry their baggage to the front door. K paid the man and waited until he left.

Then in one fell swoop he scooped Hiro up in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" hollered Hiro, surprised. His face was already burning with embarrassment.

"Carrying my new groom over the threshold, its tradition," K explained, putting a key that had gotten Fed-Ex'd to L.A, in the door awkwardly. He opened it and stepped in.

"Home sweet home," K ventured in English.

"You fool put me down!" laughed Hiro at his crazy…gee, it wasn't manager or boyfriend anymore. It was crazy husband now, wasn't it?

K put him down and queried, "Now would you like to be Mrs or Mr. Hiroshi Winchester?" He smirked teasingly at Hiro.

Hiro scoffed and swatted at K, "Definitely _not_ 'Mrs'," he said indignantly.

The blonde snickered. "Don't worry, I won't make you change your name, you can keep it for Bad Luck, it would be crazy to change it." Professionally, K knew he was right. He wasn't a top going band manager for nothing! But he did enjoy teasing Hiroshi.

"I'll cut you a deal. You can call me Mr. Winchester in the bedroom though," Hiro offered devilishly.

"Oh, that's a deal!"

* * *

**A/N:** Waa! I have to admit everytime I post this chapter I feel so nervous! XD! This has to be the most fluffiest fluff I ever wrote for K and Hiro. As corny as it is, it's also the sweetest to me. Well, it is and it's not, I still have Part 3 to post and trust me...there is some serious fluff in that one too XD I'll give you a hint, it involves Yuki and Shuichi BIG time and Hiro comes up with a devilish plot _and_ gets the surprise of his life! Terrible hint, eh? I can't give it all away XD Anyways, for the story to progress and K and Hiro's relationship...I had to take it to the next level. At least in my eyes. I wanted them to have it all! And there is more yet to come in Part 3. There is one more chapter after this...of course it is more fluff! A serious lemon and then more fluff...my treat to all the Kiro fans lol! K and Hiro get to discover their new home!

Sorry it took so long to post up...it was such a long chapter in dire need of fixing.

**Reviewers:**

**wolffan **- Yay you caught up -squishes- It's great to hear someone taking notice in the development of K and Hiro's relationship. I only hope you agreed with the turn of events in the relationship now XD Big step! I guess I just can't see how much more I can torture them really lol. Thanks so much for supporting me and this story!

**Crowkaiba** - Yes it's all well again! More than well. Thanks hun for your comments.

**secret25** - Thanks so much hun for all the wonderful comments you've made on my fics over the last while. I enjoy writing Kiro and it's so great when others enjoy it along with me.

**mio32** - Weee! Thanks for reading!

**Akiro Muratake** - AWW thats so cute! I'm touched! Tee, sometimes I print out stories and read them on the bus while going to work XD! Oh, yes you get a juicy lemon next...it's fluffy and oh so naughty XD

**Girl Goten** - Woo Suguru! Aww you say so many nice things -waves hand at- thanks sweetie for reading and commenting! OH! You mentioned the scary part...I wondered if anyone got that. Sweet! Ack! This story a long, long time ago has been reborn with editing! lol! I'm much, much happier about it now

**Dib's Girl** - Aww thanks for taking the chance to read my fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks again hun!


	11. Finale

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Sequel Part 11:** Finale

**"So, what do you think?"** K questioned looking over at Hiro once they'd checked out the whole house and returned to the livingroom area.

From the moment they entered the door, Hiro gazed down the short hallway which led to a fairly large livingroom. He recalled that on his left was a door leading downstairs and on his right there was an archway that led into the moderate kitchen. The kitchen led back around into the livingroom, where there was a small space in front of patio doors for a dinning table. After the door to the basement were stairs leading to the second floor, to three rooms and a bathroom. "It's awesome! We even have a backyard!" Hiro ran to look out the patio door again. Outside in his fenced-off backyard, grew a large tree.

This was perfect.

K chortled at Hiro's enthusiasm and came to stand behind him, resting his chin on the man's shoulder, "We can have a garden back there, birthday parties, and maybe even get a dog for Michael…maybe."

Hiro turned around to face his new husband, "We have so much unpacking to do, oooh…" his eyes landed on packed box that had to belong to K. "What's this?" he asked and wandered off. The word "Photos" was written on the box. "Can I?" Hiro glanced back at K.

"Sure, but why don't we look at that later, I thought we'd go a get some necessities. I'm sure you want tea or coffee later…dinner maybe?" said K. "Nothing fancy since we still have to dig out the pots and pans and a million other things. But let's not worry about that until after our honeymoon. We'll be leaving in two days."

That made sense. "Alright, but you're not hiding those baby Claude pictures forever," Hiro sang knowingly—he just knew they had to be in there.

"You really don't want to see my mom changing my diaper do you?" K questioned aghast.

Hiro chuckled evilly. "Oh yes I do."

K groaned.

"Oh, alright, let's go get a few things," Hiro said with cooperation.

Together they left the house.

"Yay! Our first home shopping trip together," claimed Hiro excitedly, but immediately frowned shortly after. "Man, I just sounded like Shuichi there…gimme your gun."

K roared laughing, "Trust me. You're not like, Shuichi."

Hiro looked relieved.

They found a shopping center about twenty minutes down the road. It was mainly a grocery type store, which was exactly what they wanted. Hiro sighed with relief, he was kind of glad to be back home. All around he saw food he recognized, magazines he could read, a language he understood spoken all around him. And now he was leisurely shopping with his new husband out in public. Geez, he forgot to wear some kind of hat and sunglasses. What if somebody recognized him? But K made the shopping trip quick, they only picked up enough stuff that could be carried back home by hand. Besides, it was kind of nice to walk for once instead of driving everywhere.

On the way back to the house Hiro commented spryly, "I noticed you bought whipped cream." He happily puffed on a cigarette.

"Mmmhmm, I thought I'd make dessert," K said causally.

"Right…dessert." Hiro grinned playfully to himself.

K eyed his lover, but Hiro just whistled pleasantly.

Back at home, neither man touched the boxes or unpacked anything, except some kitchen ware. There'd be plenty of time for cleaning up when they returned from their honeymoon. K just wanted them to relax from all the travelling, the hustle and bustle of well…everything. This was sort of the first day of their honeymoon in a way.

"I'll take some of the stuff we bought upstairs," Hiro told K and took off up the carpeted stairs and placed some things in their bedroom and bathroom in their room. Padding over the wooden floor, Hiro gazed around their bedroom once more. Both his and K's dressers were here, all his clothes were in boxes, his guitars and amp, and two beds and their frames. Well, he could give Michael his bed and they could keep Claude's, thought Hiro. Not in the mood to set up the frame right now, Hiro just pulled the mattress down, letting it thump to the floor noisily.

"I should put sheets and blankets on it," Hiro mumbled to himself and went about on a hunt for the bedding. He'd found some after a fifteen minute search and realized they had to be K's set. Besides, he only had one set in his bachelor apartment and he doubted it would fit K's double bed anyways. But on his hunt he found a box filled with candles, it had his name on it.

Hiro loved candles and would sometimes turn off all the lights and light a candle and then play his guitar. He dug a few out and placed them on the floor randomly. Hiro smiled this would be nice for later, he thought with a blush.

Drawn to the bay window, Hiro took a seat on the sill, looking out at the cozy neighbourhood in the suburbs of Tokyo. He sighed contentedly, wow…here he was, married, and in a new house, he never felt so happy. It almost felt illegal to be this happy, but he stopped himself. Hiro recounted a time when he got mad at Shuichi for talking like that, as if he wasn't allowed to be happy when he and Yuki first got involved. He told his friend angrily to forget about everyone else and just be happy. Following his own advice, Hiro allowed himself peace and happiness. Life seemed perfect now and he silently wished his best friend could have this kind of happiness with Yuki someday. He was sure they would, considering the man followed Shuichi _all_ over North America.

_That_ had to amount for something.

The guitarist entertained the vision of Yuki dressed up like a woman in L.A. Yup, the writer sure has changed a lot from a few years ago. Just then music filled up the house, pulling Hiro out of his thoughts.

A goofy smile set over his lips…he could hear K singing. The words in the song were English, but he could hear K singing it in Japanese.

"…_Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'cause boy, I was made for you  
And boy, you were made for me…"_

He laughed loudly and ran for the stairs; he'd heard this song before! It was sung by the same band name on his underwear! _KISS_.

Ha! K was so cute! Hiro could hear him changing the "girl" part to "boy". He only went down the stairs far enough that he could watch K from further up. He sat down on the step and slapped his knee laughing as he watched K through the banisters singing and dancing. Hiro noticed a box had been messed with; clearly K had broken into his music collection.

"…_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me…" _

He giggled and K noticed him and waved for him to come down. Hiro raced down the stairs and walked over to him, standing there looking up at the man that made his heart pound. K sang to him…

"…_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'cause boy, you were made for me  
And boy I was made for you…"_

Hiro couldn't help but unleash embarrassed giggles. No one had ever sung to him before even if music was a huge part of his life! It made him think of something he wanted to do later for K. His silly K, Hiro thought and gladly joined in on the last chorus.

They sang like fools. Hiro couldn't stop his fingers from playing pretend chords on his air guitar. They horsed around with a freedom they shared in their new home.

When the song finished Hiro said, "So, I married a man that loves to sing at home, Shuichi will be so proud."

K laughed at that, but added with a serious look, "Yea, he probably would be, but I'm afraid if you tell him about my singing…he'll need to be assassinated."

"No you wouldn't," Hiro insisted, "Because I know you…you just like to scare us, but you'd never shoot us."

"Quiet you…don't give away all my tactics," K offered indignantly.

Twittering with laughter, Hiro wrapped his arms around his tall blonde as another song spilled from the stereo on the floor. Running his hands over the crisp white fabric of K's shirt, he was happy to see the man wasn't wearing his gun today. So he purposely let his hands roam over the areas the thing would normally be.

"I don't know about you but I'm all excited and jet-lagged at the same time," K revealed, holding Hiro back and sighing into his hair.

"I know exactly what you mean, I feel the same way. Maybe we should take a nap and later you can show me those photos," claimed Hiro persistently.

K groaned again.

"We'll see," K mumbled and followed Hiro upstairs.

* * *

**By the time either** of them woke up it was night time.

K lay in the dark feeling Hiro's warmth nestled against him, listening to his soft even breathing. He had to get up. But it was so dark and there were no lamps plugged in yet, and he didn't know where the light switch was. He pushed himself off the bed.

Hiro stirred, feeling K's presence missing. He pawed around the empty place next to him and opened his eyes. He scanned around blindly through the pitch black. "Claude?"

"Huh?" _CRASH!_ "Owwwie…" K cried from across the room.

Hiro bolted up, "Are you ok?"

K only groaned.

Hiro heard more rustling then the light suddenly snapped on.

"I'm blind!" cried Hiro covering his eyes from the bright assault on his eyes. Slowly he peeked from behind his hands. He saw K rubbing his foot.

"I ran into the nightstand," complained K, glaring at his assailant.

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" Hiro offered.

"Would you?"

"Hell no"

K scoffed. "What a sweet, _loving_, husband you are," he put in sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"I'll always love you," K said and blew Hiro a kiss. "But right now I need food, come down when you're ready." He left the room and clambered down the stairs hollering, "I'm starving!"

Hiro was hungry too. He got up to find out what K was making. Navigating through a dark house, Hiro wandered into the kitchen that was all white and bare—only to find his new groom drinking straight from a carton of milk. Amused, Hiro leaned against the archway and crossed his arms. He waited for K to notice him.

The blonde smirked cheekily when he saw Hiro and wiped his milk moustache away with the back of his hand. He offered the carton to Hiro.

"Ugh, how barbaric," Hiro started, but added, "It's a good thing I was a bachelor once and also a lazy ass with some bad habits." He lifted the milk carton to his lips.

K guffawed. That's right, they were going to have to learn to live with each other's bad habits, make some compromises. That's how it worked. With that thought in mind, K went about making soup and sandwiches. "It's not spectacular I hope you don't mind this for dinner," he asked warily.

Hiro waved his hand at him, "Are you kidding? It's a meal fit for kings."

"Come then, my fellow king and join me at the dinner table," the blonde invited and Hiro followed him.

They sat at a small kitchen table that was in the middle of the room. They ate quietly, occasionally giving each other a warm smile.

For Hiro it still felt like a dream. He figured when he woke up that they'd still be back in L.A and all this was just a fantasy. But it wasn't. He was _really_ here, spooning up soup and eating an American sandwich. Hiro suddenly got the feeling he'd be eating a lot more American food; he'd have to make sure that didn't always happen.

When they were finished, K reached over and took Hiro's hand. For a moment he just sat there gazing at his lover before speaking, "Let's take a bath."

"Together?" asked Hiroshi.

K nodded. "Yes," he answered in English. "Have you _seen_ the bathtub in our bedroom?"

Hiro produced a naughty smile, "Why yes I have, its big." He stood up, "I'll go fill it up."

"You do that," K replied serenely and picked up the dishes. Hiro took off upstairs and he went into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. Then K went about preparing dessert. He washed and removed the stems from a quart of strawberries and put them in a bowl. Then he grabbed the can of whip cream and two flutes for the champagne he'd grabbed from their "Just Married" white limo. And thanking Shuichi, K took his menagerie upstairs and placed it near the bed for later.

He then took notice of the candles that Hiro must have set about earlier. He missed them earlier because he was so bleary with exhaustion. K smiled and lit them all, and then he turned off the main light. It'd be perfect when they finished their bath.

"Where's my crazy husband at?" he heard Hiro call from the bathroom.

K appeared in the bathroom doorway. "I'm right here."

Hiro stood there with a cute smile on his face.

K scanned the bathroom and noticed how romantic the setting was. Hiro seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was, because there was one candle lit, resting on top of the toilet. The room was warm and muted in a soft glow. Inhaling a delightful scent, he noticed Hiro put bubbles in the bath. _Where did he find that?_ K wondered and settled his eyes on his Hiroshi.

"This…all of this…" K started softly, and he wasn't talking just about the bathroom.

"Is just amazing, huh?" Hiro finished for K.

"Yeah…"

Watching each other, K moved in closer, gazing down into the soft grey eyes of his lover, his partner, his husband... He made an incredulous sound. "Here we are…" he whispered, "Together, just you and I."

"I know, I still can't believe it," Hiro murmured and reached up to press his lips to K's tenderly.

Still holding the champagne bottle and two glasses, K lovingly kissed back.

Stepping away, Hiro took the bottle and glasses and set them on the edge of the bathtub. Then turning back, he loosened K's tie, his fingers finding a familiar path—undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Why is it that tonight feels like its going to be the first time all over again?" Hiro whispered watching the light of the candle flicker in K's eyes.

The blonde settled his eyes on Hiroshi's contemplatively, "It is our first time in a way. Married couples consummate their marriages, and that's what we're going to do. I guess it'll be the mark that signifies the beginning of our journey together."

"_Journey…?"_

Holding Hiro's chin up with a firm hand, "A journey I want to make with you forever," K pledged.

Hiro held his breath at the way K had said that. Suddenly impassioned, Hiro shoved K up against the wall and kissed him passionately. He made K gasp, made his eyes blaze like blue flame. They tore out of their clothes, pawing at each other heatedly. It was hard to satisfy the kind of fervour they felt, a kind that was tearing out of them like a beast from within.

Unable to stop himself, Hiro grabbed the lubrication he'd placed on the counter. He was so hard and filled with so much love-ache that if he didn't give to Claude, he'd fall apart.

K knew what was coming and he wasn't going to stop it. He wanted it! Hiro's stormy kiss was just, wow! He leaned over the countertop.

Behind K, Hiro grabbed his man by the hips and jammed himself inside.

K released a sharp cry.

Hiro felt a delicious shudder coarse through him; K had no idea how beautiful he was when he submitted, when he cried out like that. And he took him, he took him _hard_. He banged into K so fast that the cupboards underneath the sink, rattled.

Together they whimpered and cried, hissing out lust-filled curses. But at such a heightened state, the energy that built inside came bursting out quickly.

It was like electric.

Hiro unabashedly held K tightly against him, buried as deep as he could go and came. Because of Hiro's vigorous sensual attack, K experienced an orgasm he didn't feel to often, one created from the stimulation he got from the inside. Gripping onto the edge of the sink, he felt the hotness dribble out of him. It was mind-boggling!

Unable to believe himself, Hiro pulled out of his lover. He chuckled and panted now, "I don't know what came over me, I—"

K turned around, his eyes bright and wild. He grasped Hiro by the shoulders much to his surprise. "Wow, Hiroshi. Like fucking, wow!"

Hiro looked up at K's face. He grinned now, feeling pretty good about himself. "Heh, I'm glad you liked it."

"_Liked it?_ Now _that_ is what consummation is all about!" K exclaimed. "You see, I knew we were meant to be together."

The guitarist had to laugh.

"Come on, the night is young, and that bath looks so inviting," K suggested.

They stepped in and sat at either end of the tub. K had his legs spread but bent at the knees, so Hiro could sit in the middle and rest his feet near K's bottom. Both leaned back and sighed. They watched each other, eyes blinking softly, content by the soothing hot water.

"I love you," Hiro murmured.

"And I love you," K assured. He reached for the bottle of champagne and with two thumbs slid the cork out which popped across the room, foam spilling into the bathwater. He filled the two glasses and handed one to Hiroshi. "Let's toast."

Hiro raised his glass as the perfect toast came to mind, "To guns and guitars, to us."

It took a moment for that to play out in K's mind. And when it did, a huge smile spread over K's face. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, "To guns and guitars…me and you."

They both took a sip.

Hiro watched as K set his glass on the edge of the tub and let his hair down. Then he fired the hair-tie out the door and into oblivion.

"I hope you know where that went," Hiro quipped.

"Hmm…nope," K replied lazily.

"Mmm, you gonna wear your hair down for a while, just for me?"

"Until we have to leave the house, I guess." K sipped his champagne. "Why, you like it this way?"

Hiro nodded. "Makes you look so different…I feel lucky that I get to see you like this."

Grinning, K picked up a handful of bubbles and squished them in his fingers. "Thanks, beautiful."

They drank more champagne.

"Come here," K offered, "Come lean against me so I can hold you."

Hiro set his glass down and moved around. He nestled between the blonde's legs and K wrapped his arms around him. "This is so perfect…" Hiro said with a sigh, leaning back. He rest his head on K's shoulder and felt his man peppering kisses to the side of his head and face.

"My Hiroshi," _kiss_ "my heart," _kiss_ "I ache so much for you," _kiss_

Hiro couldn't imagine that life could get any better than this. He nuzzled against K's neck onslaught of sweet kisses and words and arched to the side in search of K's mouth. K's hand moved up over his chest, under his chin along his neck, holding up Hiro's head in the direction of his mouth.

Soft champagne-moist lips met tenderly.

Hiro placed his glass down and driven to feel he ran his hands along K's thighs and knees, reaching all the way down to his shins. Still kissing, touching, he felt K's hand mimic his, gliding lower also, stopping to roll a nipple between his fingers. Hiro sighed.

"It's my turn next to consummate our marriage," K murmured. "But since we got the steam out of system already, we can take it slow this time. I want to make love to you, to every little piece of you." K dared his hand lower; he took a gentle hold of Hiro's semi-hard penis.

That sounded wonderful. "I'd be disappointed if we ended the night so quickly," Hiro agreed, flexing his hips a little as K touched him. "You know, I thought we were supposed to get clean in a bath," he mumbled as an afterthought.

K chuckled. "No matter, you're not going to be clean for very long. You'll probably need a shower later," K promised mischievously and pulled the plug with his toes.

Hiro climbed out and grabbed a towel he'd found in one of the boxes with his name on it. He waited for K to get out and held open another towel to him, offering to dry him off.

"You're too sweet," K said and let Hiro pad him dry. "I think living with you is going to be great."

"Psh, don't expect this royal treatment all the time."

"Such a smart ass," K quipped. "But, it's one of the things I love about you."

"It better be," Hiro teased.

Guffawing, K picked up the other towel and dried Hiro off. He was gentle and he even scrubbed the wet tips of Hiro's hair dry.

Once they were dry K scooped up Hiro in his arms and grabbed the unfinished bottle of the champagne, "I'm not even close to finished with you…Mr. Winchester."

Hiro felt a flutter of excitement when K called him that.

K took Hiro to the bedroom; he set the bottle on the floor and laid Hiro onto the mattress. He stood for a moment and gazed down at his prize, his beautiful Hiro all fresh, his body highlighted by flickering candlelight. All he wanted to do was to pamper his lover with every sweet thing he could muster. He wanted to give Hiro everything his heart desired. But he would have to do that one step at a time—everyday that they lived their life together. Lying down next to Hiro, he reached over for the strawberries and dipped it into the whipped cream.

"Mmm…wrap those lips of yours around this," K purred and offered the cream-tipped berry to Hiro, holding it out for him to bite.

Hiro smiled goofily, he knew K was going to use that whipped cream. But he'd never thought K would add feeding him to part of his love making ritual. This surprised, yet delighted him. He observed the naughty look on his husbands face, K enjoyed different kinds of play. And this kind of play was fun; K definitely wasn't a boring lover. He parted his lips and bit into the berry. It was so sweet and rich, "Mmm."

K seemed so pleased with himself. He popped the other half of the berry into his mouth and licked the cream off his fingers.

Wanting to partake in this, Hiro prepared a berry with cream too and offered it to K.

The blonde grinned and ate the whole berry. He even held Hiro by the wrist and licked clean the whipped cream off his fingers.

"How do you like dessert?" K asked provocatively.

"It's yummy," murmured Hiro and watched K pick up the bottle of champagne.

"I hear champagne and strawberries go good together." With that K popped a strawberry into his mouth and dribbled some cool champagne at the base of Hiro's neck.

Hiro gasped.

K leaned over and suckled the champagne off his lover's sweet skin.

"Tasty…you should try it," said K, munching on the strawberry.

_Try it, eh? _Sitting up, Hiro placed his hand behind K's head and brought their mouths together. Urging his lover to open up, Hiro shared the juice of the berry and the champagne. The kiss lingered, tantalizing his senses. Hiro didn't pull back until he tasted what he wanted.

Wiping his mouth, Hiro murmured, "You're right…that tastes delicious."

K only blinked at his young lover.

Hiro lay back down and K crawled over top of him.

"You're always surprising me," K whispered.

Hiro moaned as K came down on him, he shivered.

Nuzzling into the brunette's neck, K made claim to the sensitive flesh there. Tugging and pulling, licking and sucking. He trailed his tongue up to Hiro's ear, nibbling on the lobe, sliding his teeth over it.

Hiro groaned heavenly, his body aching to be touched by his lover. His groin twitched when K invaded his ear wholly with a warm wet tongue, washing and wriggling it in the depths of his ear. He lay there melting with uttermost pleasure—awash in the soft glow of candles that K must have lit. Senses heightened, Hiro felt the hot and cold of the wet trails on his skin and the new places K kissed over. Along his leg he could feel K's hardness brushing along his thigh.

"Oooo…Claude…" Hiro sighed lovingly.

Softly, K kissed over every part of his lover's body, the bump at his hip, the slope of his tummy, the bend behind his knee. No place was missed, his love making slow and affectionate. He even teased Hiro's length, taking it between his parted lips. Slowly, K let the flesh glide past his lips and over his tongue. His eyes were set above at Hiro who was now on his elbows, watching.

Their eyes never wavered from each other.

K let his hand surf over Hiro's stomach as he gave him pleasure. He even ventured lower making his lover quiver.

Hiro was getting so close and he didn't want to climax just yet. "No, not yet, K. Let me have my turn?"

Pulling up, K asked, "Your turn?"

"My turn to kiss all over you, I want to," Hiro offered.

K smiled. "Well, alright."

"Go on, lie down," the guitarist said sweetly.

K lay there smirking at his lover. It was cute how they were taking 'turns'. And not forgetting the strawberries, he observed as Hiro picked one out from the bowl near the bed. Lips parting with a smile, K let his lover feed him a few strawberries. He chuckled at how romantically silly they could be, but, that was all part of the charm, the fun.

"You got a little something…" Hiro murmured, but he leaned over and ever so gently, licked the spot of cream from K's lip.

The lick morphed into a steamy kiss, mewls of desire coming from within them.

But leaving K panting, his mouth open, Hiro dipped his finger into the whipped cream and painted the sweet stuff over K's nose, his cheeks and his chin.

"I'm not even close to finished with you, Mr. Winchester," Hiro whispered, mimicking K's earlier words.

Smiling softly, K closed his eyes as his young husband began licking off the cream, washing his warm tongue over his face. It felt so nice. He gave a sigh of appreciation.

Unable to resist the temptation, Hiro scooped up a handful of the cream. K was watching him with a curious look. Hiro only grinned impishly as he smeared the cream all over his lover's full hard cock.

K threw his head back to the pillow and chortled with part astonishment and embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

Hiro laughed boisterously. Aww, K was being so cute. He thought, sometimes, K had the oddest moments of displaying bashfulness. "I've always wanted to try this," Hiro confirmed, settling between K's legs.

But K didn't think it was so naughty when Hiro started licking off the cream. Mmm, he could feel himself being engulfed by Hiro's mouth. So warm, so wet—K pushed himself back up to his elbows to watch. Reaching down, he brushed some of his lover's hair behind his ear, removing the pesky stray hairs that got in his way. And Hiro watched him with those cool grey eyes of his, eyes that held so much love. K let himself go, he heard himself whimper as Hiro nibbled lower.

There was nothing sexier to Hiro than listening to K's sounds of pleasure. His man was getting close, and with knowing he pulled back.

There didn't have to be any words at this point. Hiro prepped himself and climbed over his man. Reaching behind him, he held K's length ready for entry. He went down on him, groaning wonderfully, feeling the swollen tip glide divinely past his most sensitive spot. It was a feeling like no other!

The room felt as if it were tilting now. Their eyes glazed over by pleasure, K and Hiro watched each other, sighing and grunting.

Up above, Hiro rode on top. K took in the serious look on his sweet face, the swish of his hair as he moved up and down. He moved his hands from Hiro's hips and placed his hands on either side of his length. This way each time Hiro came down, his bottom would land on his hands. But he wanted his turn to consummate their union.

"Hiroshi, let me have you," K whispered.

K watched as Hiro crawled off and get on his fours. Only his lover dropped the front half of his body to the bed. He looked wistful, his hair askew, side of his face pressed against the bed, and his arms outstretched underneath him, causing his rear to be thrust up in invitation. "Oh dear lord," K breathed, witnessing his lover in the most submissive position he'd ever seen.

Hiro only panted from the exertion of riding his lover, waiting.

Overwhelmed by the sweet offering, K felt hot tears prick to his eyes as he pressed himself into Hiro. It was like Hiro said; it felt as if it were their first time all over again.

"Claude…" Hiro whined, feeling the idyllic torment K created as he pumped into him.

Oh how he loved to hear Hiro say his name, "Say it again," K urged.

"Mmm…Claude..."

"Ohh….Hiroshi..."

K shifted so his feet were planted on the mattress and he was hunched behind Hiro. He raked his fingers over the soft tendrils of hair that rest on Hiro's back, still rocking into him.

The sensation set shivers down Hiro's back.

Reaching around, K grabbed hold of Hiro's erection. He squeezed and stroked as he picked up his pace.

Hiro gasped, tears filled his eyes from the onslaught of K's powerful thrusts. His orgasm was coming, but he wanted to hold it off until his lover came with him. He wanted to complete their raging circle of love making, together.

And the moment came. They reached the pinnacle that lovers sought for.

"Hiroshi!"

"Claude!"

K poured his soul into Hiro until the last shudder struck him, and Hiro squirted into K's hand.

Spent and utterly satisfied K pulled out of Hiro and lay beside him, feeling his groom collapse onto his stomach to his level. They panted, closed their eyes and sighed contentedly for many long moments.

K wiped the sweat from his forehead, not wanting to move but he knew he had to soon. "We've completely messed up the bed," he mused.

A grunt came from the guitarist in agreement but he said, "I know we should clean up but I don't wanna," complained Hiro, his body spent and hot.

Still catching his breath K turned on his side and petted Hiro's damp hair.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep," murmured the brunette.

"It's ok, you can sleep I'll just put you on the other bed and clean up things myself," his lovely blonde husband said quietly.

"Hmm…sweet, but I need to shower, I'm all sticky," sighed Hiro talking placidly.

K chuckled, "Me too…go on, have a shower and I'll clean up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"M'ok." Hiro forced himself up and kissed K tenderly. A soft smile touched his face. "I'll be right back."

K watched Hiro disappear into the bathroom. Then he grinned and flopped back against the bed. This was definitely one of the best nights he'd ever had with Hiro, and it was in their new home. _Their new home!_ Heh, he just couldn't believe it. Just a little while ago, he thought he'd lost the two most important people in his life. But this is where the rollercoaster comes to a stop. No one really noticed, but it had taken some time to get over the emotional craziness he felt from all that. And for the first time in awhile, he felt content.

Although, K's contentment was shattered when he realized that he still had to clean.

Groaning, he got up and tore off the sheets and blankets. It's a good thing he knew what box to look in for the bedding. He wandered to the other side of the room to search. At least the packers had labelled everything accurately, he thought finding fresh sheets and blankets. Next, he blew out most of the candles but kept one lit near the bedside until they were ready to hit the hay.

He made the bed and picked up the empty champagne bottle and ate a couple strawberries before picking that up too. K went downstairs to put the stuff in the kitchen. He sure hoped the neighbours couldn't see him walking around naked. They still didn't have curtains up. But on his way back, he stopped at the box marked 'Photos'. Caving in, he opened the box and dug out a few photo albums. You know, in case Hiro wasn't that tired or anything. With nothing else to do he dragged himself back upstairs and placed the albums under some clothing.

But he felt so grubby and sticky. He padded over to the washroom, the shower was still running. He peeked behind the curtain and Hiro smiled at him.

"Hiya angel," he said quietly.

"Hi." Hiro gave him a lazy wave. "Come in."

K smiled and came in. Depleted of their sexual prowess, for now, they enjoyed a leisurely shower together. No words were spoken, but there was an easy cooperation just being there, side by side. Sometimes it was nice to just be together but saying nothing.

Relieved to be feeling fresh and clean again, Hiro realized he didn't feel so tired. It was probably a lot to do with the fact that he'd gotten used to U.S time.

Drying off, Hiro said, "I'll just be in the other room. Don't rush…that new shower is so cool."

"Are you going to sleep?" K inquired curiously, letting the spray loosen the muscles between his shoulders.

"I'm not that tired yet…would you like some tea?" Hiro questioned.

Tea would be lovely. "That would be perfect," K replied.

"I'll go make some."

Pressing his hands to the wall in front of him, K let the hot water beat of his head. Mmm, Hiro was right, this shower was great. He enjoyed the shower for a good fifteen minutes before he got out. Picking up his already damp towel, he dried off slowly. For once, there was no rush. But K made a face; he'd forgotten his hair brush in his luggage. Maybe there was an extra one in one of his boxes, but where to start?

He wandered back into the bedroom scattered with boxes and un-arranged furniture, just then a soft tune began to fill the room... K's eyes flashed to Hiro who was sitting at the bay window with his guitar, wearing a pair of boxers, legs crossed underneath him.

"This song came to me when I was writing my vows to you. Tonight seems like the perfect time to share them with you," Hiro began softly. "I found it hard to find all the right things to say…please just listen."

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love"_

Speechless, K stood there listening to the sweetest song. He stood there holding a towel around his waist, hair dripping on the floor…completely, wordless.

"_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love,_

By the soft glow of candlelight, Hiro sang to him. K walked closer, close enough to sit down on the bed and watch, listen. The words were so beautiful, so carefree. Actually it made K start to sniffle.

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love…"_

When Hiro finished he sat there for a moment, watching his partner. It was the quietest he'd ever seen K. He chuckled softly and placed the guitar on the large sill and got up. He padded over to K and knelt in front of his man. At closer inspection Hiro saw a tear streak on K's cheek. "Aww, you're such a big baby," Hiro cooed and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Then he wrapped up his lover in a warm hug. "Did you like it? I didn't sound that bad, bad enough to make you cry, did I?" he kidded kindly.

"Hiroshi…that was the nicest thing I've ever heard," K whispered, holding onto Hiro tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hiro got up and said, "Look what else I brought up."

K looked over.

"Our suitcases, I needed clean underwear. Shit, mine got soaked on the bathroom floor somehow. I figured yours might have too, so I brought your stuff up as well. And I needed a hair brush and a tie because—"

"You'll wake up with tangles," K finished.

"Exactly," Hiro muttered and dragged K's suitcase closer to him. Then he retrieved the two cups of tea he'd made and set them on the floor near the bed. He knelt on the mattress. "So, what do we do now?"

K's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing," he said and reached for those photo albums.

"The photos!" Hiro exclaimed. "I was really hoping you'd show them to me."

"I thought I'd introduce you to my mom and dad. They past away only a few years ago," K offered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Hiro said tenderly. "Tell me everything about them, I wanna hear it _all_."

K settled himself next to Hiro, lying on his stomach. Hiro got up and lit more candles, he brought them closer. Then he resumed lying next to K with the photo album in front of them.

"I know they would have liked you, Hiroshi," K began and opened the album. He opened up his life in photographs and showed his new husband where it all started. "Here is my favourite picture, my mom and dad waving at the camera; standing in front of that big old oak tree in our yard…they had to be in their early twenties here. My mom is pregnant with me." K made a face. "She would always tell me that when I was a kid and we looked through this album. I would go "Ewww!" and my mother would roll her eyes at me." K laughed and kept talking.

Hiro laughed too.

They talked and laughed, at times giggling over the pictures together, filling their new home with new memories.

* * *

**A/N:** First off, that song Hiro wrote was really written by Phil Collins! One of the best artists ever--this song was just so perfect and cute. I had to let Hiro sing it. It would have been impossible for Hiro to 'learn' that song in English in time...so I made him write it. This final chapter was just some fluff and lemon. Thank you for reading!

I'll be posting PART 3 very soon!

**Thanks also to you reviewers! I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding thing -squishes!- I was so nervous about that lol! I know I'm already kind of nervous about Part 3 XD! There will be some new mega drama! Luv ya all!**


End file.
